Naruto Shi No Kami: The Legend of the Crystals
by Hellwalker
Summary: What will happen when Naruto is trained by Elemental nations three most powerful women and find out how did he get title of Shi no Kami.
1. Birth of a Legend

_**A/N: Yo everyone this is my first try to write a fanfiction, so if you think that some things can be improved then please tell me k. your loyal write Hellwalker.**_

 _ **For readers this story will be Naruto x**_ **Kushina , fem Kyuubi and fem Shinigame** _ **because there are not many fiction on them Ja ne.**_

 _ **Hellwalker: Oh I nearly forgot I have to do disclaimer so can you do it today Naruto.**_

 _ **Naruto: k why not.**_

 _ **Naruto: Hellwalker does not owns me or Kaa-chan or anything.**_

 _ **Hellwalker: Hey what the hell I own many things.**_

 _ **Naruto: really like what last time I check the only thing that you own is a bottle of ketchup, and if I remmember correctly your nee-chan gave it to you right.**_

 _ **Hellwalker: WHAT THE HELL NARUTO you don't have to tell readers things like that now do the disclaimers properly or I will pair you with Gai.**_

 _ **Naruto: you won't dare. (I walks to laptop and started typing).**_

 _ **Hellwalker: after a horrible nightmare naruto woke up and started to search for someone who can help him release some stress. So he walks to gai's apartment and**_

 _ **Naruto: STOP I will do anything just stop typing please.**_

 _ **Hellwalker: k but don't forget I am the one in charge here.**_

 _ **Naruto: k now Hellwalker do not own me or anything related to me.**_

Speech,

 _Thaught._

 **Kyuubi's voice, Summon , shinigami's voice.**

 _ **Jutsu.**_

 _ **Shinigami no Naruto**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Birth of a legend.**_

Cave of sealing Konohagakure no sato.

"MINATO NAMIKAZE I WILL KILL YOU! ONCE I GET OUT FROM THIS FUCKING BED I WILL DEFINITELY KILL YOU FOR PUTTING ME IN THIS SITUATION YOU MORON'. Came voice of a readhead women who is lying on rocky platform what seems like a bed.

"Now now Kushina-chan just keep pushing it will be over soon". Came voice of a shitlessly scared man who has yellow spiky gravity defying blond hair, blue azure eyes wearing standard Konoha Jounin flask jacket, blue shinobi pants, blue forehead proctector with leaf symbol, standard shinobi sandels with a short-sleeved long White haori closed in front, by a thin orange rope. Said haori is decorated by red flames licking lower part of haori and Kanji of " FOURTH HOKAGE " written vertically downwards from neck.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW, WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH YOU BAKA KAGE". Yelled the readheaded women now known as Kushina.

Kushina has a slender, but feminine built, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair that fell down to her ankles she is wearing high collered short-sleeved dress with shinobi sandels.

"Now Kushina-chan relax and" he wasn't able to finish his statement as another voice intrupted "HOKAGE SAMA" said voice belongs to the female medic ninja who is attending Kushina. "Hokage sama it's a boy Kushina sama has given birth to a healthy boy" said madic.

Tears started to form in Minato's eyes "do you hear that Kushina-chan it's a boy. You have done it now we are a family, I am a father it's all because of you thank you Kushina-chan now we are not alone anymore we have a family a son" said Minato in chocked voice.

Only answer he received is a slight nod from a equilly emotional Kushina.

So Minato-kun what should we name him do you have any ideas dattebane ? asked Kushina happily.

"you are very excited aren't you but yeah I have, " _I can see he will becoming a amazing shinobi. Even better than both of us I will teach him every thing I know and mould him into a person who cares for his village and comrades more than anything and who knows he may even became Hokage someday_ ". "Namikaze Naruto".

Kushina facepalmed but soon smiled at the name Minato gave to their child. " _just leave it to you to name our son after topping of ramen. but_ _I promise you Naruto-kun that I will not let anything harm you. I will give you all the love that I always wanted in my childhood that's a promise of a lifetime dattebane" thought Kushina._

"YOU can come out now" said Minato his voice very cold and devoid of any emotions.

"I am impressed even while using my best stealth technique you are able to sense me, you trualy are a genius Yondaime hokage". Said new voice as a figure appered fom a vortex.

"Who are you, and how did you find this place. are you working for Iwa or Kumo, answer me or I will kill you right where you are standing." Said Minato in same deadly and cold voice.

"My name is Uchiha Madara and you may know me as one of the founding fathers of Konoha and I am here for her" said Madara pointing his index finger towards Kushina.

"What Uchiha Madara ,it cant be you cannot be Uchiha Madara he is dead Shodai Hokage sama killed him in valley of the end". he said frantically.

"Oh i am very much alive, i can assure you that. that fool Hashirama never killed me he thought he did but i survived it just took me a bit long to get back in top shape that's all" Madara smugly replied.

"well then i will just have to finish what Shodai sama started all those years ago" Minato said drawing a hiraishin kunai from kunai pouch.

"You are more than welcome to try, but i don't you will be able to land even a single hit" Madata said in monotone.

"We will see" Minato replied and disappered in a yellow flash only to appear behind Madara with rasengan in hand.

Madara didn't even move a muscle just stood there unmoving with an amused smirk on his face not that anyone could see it because of his fae covered in an orange spiral mask. his smirk grew even wider as he saw Minato's shocked expression when said men's rasengan pass through his body like it's not even there.

" _what the hell my rasengan passed through his body but how a genjutsu! no my genjutsu seal is still inactive. that means a hologram"_ he was pulled out of his stupor by an excruciating pain in his right leg.

looking down he saw a kunai embedded just above his knee cap. " _pain is real so he is not a hologram, that can only means one thing a space-time ninjutsu. but i have never heard about a jutsu by which user can dematerialize himself on his will"_ he thought.

"you can't hit me just give up" Madara said smirking.

"we will see about that, i will just have to wait until that space-time ninjutsu of yours drop. Minato replied.

Madara's visible eye widened at minato's quick access of situation. " _what the he figured that out just by a single move no wonder you are called a genius Namikaze Minato"._

 _"_ you figured that out rather quickly i will give you that but i don't have time to play with you anymore " Madara replied and started walking towards Kushina's bed.

I don't think so " _ **Uzumaki Hijutsu: Eien no juryoku (Uzumaki secret arts: eternal gravitation**_ _ **)"**_ yelled Minato as he slammed both of his hands in ground and area near Madara starts to glow light blue before crumbling into dust.

"Jutsu don't on me Namikaze Minato" came Madara's voice from other side of the room "you cant stop me not with your current skill just sit back and watch the show" he closed his left eye and opened again but instead of regular black eye its blood red with pinwheel pattern in it.

"T-T-That's Mangekyo sharingan so you really are Uchiha Madara since he is the only one in history of Uchiha clan who has that eye"

 _ **Tsukuyomi: ( Spiritual world of darkness)**_ called Madara as red chakra starts to seeps out of Kushina body.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" Yelled Minato "nothing much I am very boared since you are not much of a challenge so I released the fox I hope you don't mind I will return it after some time" he replied.

Red chakra continues to leak out of her body and stars to take forn one tail, two tail in just one minute all nine tails are formed and just like that chakra vanished like its not there from the beginning.

And a huge blast of killing intent (ki from now) flodded whole area near Konohagakure no sato.

"So that's why you came here to unleash nine tailed demon fox on village" tears freely falling from his eyes as he watched his wife's lifeless body lies on stone platform. "if it takes that much time for you to figure out then you are not as much of a genius as people say you are" Madara said in a monotone voice.

"Well I should be going now well we will meet again if you survived this" said Madara and disappeared in vortex again.

Minato starts walking towards Kushina lifeless body many emotions flased across his still teary eyes but most evident are pain and regret. pain or losing his wife and regret that he was not strong enough to protect his wife and mother of his new born son.

"Hokage sama" came voice from entrance of the cave. He didn't even turn around to see who it is and replied " what is it Kakashi" now named Kakashi replied " its Nine tailed fox its near front gates of the village sensei" Minato took a deep breath and said "I am coming go ahead I will be there in a minute"

"Hai Hokage sama" replied kakashi and disappeared in a leaf shunshin.

" _forgive me kushina its looks like we both won't be here for our son as we promised. But I can't kill that fox, and have to resort on that jutsu. I just hope that our village looks our son as a hero who holds Kyuubi at bay and saves each and every one of them from demon fox every day"_ thought Minato as he walks up to pram in which Naruto is sleeping soundly he scoopd his little frame in his hands and also leaves by _**Hiraishin no jutsu: (Flying thunder god technique).**_

 _ **End chapter!**_

 **Hellwalker: and cut that's it for this chapter next is battle for Konoha. Stay tuned and feel free to give your suggestions Ja ne.**


	2. Battle of Konohagakure

_**A/N: Yo, guys its me again, your favorite writer hellwalker. And I am here with new chapter of the story. So I am going to shut up now enjoy the new chapter.**_

 _ **JA NE.**_

Speech _: "_ Yo I am Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo _."_

 _Thouht: " why nobody likes orange it's a great colour"._

 _ **Jutsu: "Uzumaki Hijutsu: Harem no jutsu."**_

 **Kyuubi's voice, Summon, Shinigami's voice** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. Because if I do then I wouldn't have to work my ass of to earn money. Naruto is owned by Masashi kishimoto.**_

 _ **Naruto: Shi no Kami.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 2: Battle of Konohagakure.**_

 _ **{**_ **Few minutes before Kyuubi's escape, Near main gate in forest of Konohagakure** _ **.}**_

 **(Barrier and Infiltration detection department.)**

 **Basement level three chakra detection squad.**

" Did you sense that Satoshi-san" asked a middle aged man, in regular Konoha jounin attire.

" Hai Raikou-san its coming from cave of sealing and its exactly like " trailed of Satoshi.

" yeah its Kyuubi's youki, inform head taichou immediately" ordered Raikou.

" on it Raikou-san" said Satoshi as he left the room.

( **Basement level two, commanding office.** )

" Kaito taichou a huge chakra signature is detected from cave of sealing" said Satoshi as he came blasting through front door.

" WHAT find out to whom this chakra belongs to and report back" ordered the head of barrier and infiltration department Urahara Kaito.

" we already did taichou, its kyuubi's youki there is no doubt about it. And its increasing at a very high speed what are our orders." replied Satoshi.

" Inform Anbu headquarters fast, they must have sensed Kyuubi's youki GO" ordered Kaito.

" Hai taichou" replied Satoshi as he disappeared in **Leaf** **Shunshin**.

" Ox, Lion, Tiger" said Kaito as three individuals dressed in full Anbu attire, dropped from cealing of the room.

" Orders tichou" chored all three of them, at the same time.

" Ox go to Sarutobi compound and, inform Sandaime sama about the situation. Then head to contact and response headquarters, and help them evacuate all the civilians from the village haul ass." Ordered Kaito.

" Hai taichou" said Ox masked Anbu and disappeared in **Leaf Shunshin.**

" Lion inform village guards about this , and seal all exits of the village. Do not let any civilian enter or exit village until further notice. " Said Kaito.

" Hai taichou" said Lion and disappeared in traditional **Leaf Shunshin.**

" Tiger gather seel, squirrel and rabit. And meet me at alpha point, we are going to put a barrier around the village. Said Kaito as Tiger also disappeared in **leaf Shunshin.**

" HITOMI" Kaito shouted as a young women maybe about fourteen, with brown hair and black eyes came into room.

" H-H-Hai taichou **"** Hitomi said timidly.

" Gather all members present in Hq at the moment, we are going to need as many hands on deck as possible." Kaito said as Hitomi also leaves the room.

" _Minato what the hell is happening, I thought you have this all planed out" thought_ Kaito as he started moving towards alpha point to put up the barrier.

( **Sarutobi compound, Konohagarure no sato).**

Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting in his study. Giggling perversely like a school girl, and donating blood from his nose to his carpet (trust me not a good sight to see) while reading the all so famous orange book commonly known ICHA –ICHA PARADISE.

He was brought out of his stupor , when he sensed a massive killer intent so potent that his own looks like a gennin's.

" Sandaime-sama " came Ox's voice as he appered in Hiruzen's study.

" Ox what the hell is happening out here?" asked Sandaime in his Kami no Shinobi mode.

" Hai Sandaime-sama, the barrier and infiltration has detected a huge spike of kyuubi's chakra from cave of sealing. Since Yondaime-sama is not here you are the only one who can lead our shinobi forces.

" very well gather all genin and chunin and evacuate all civilians to safe house at nara river, that is the only place which can stand a bijju's attack." Said Sandaime as ox once again disappeared in poof of smoke.

" Dog, crow" said Sandaime as two anbu dropped from the cealing of the house.

" orders Sandaime-sama" both anbu said at the same time.

" Dog go to cave of sealing, and find out what happened there also inform Minato about this whole mess" Said Hiruzen as Dog masked Anbu bowed respectfully and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

" as for you crow gather all jounin and meet me at front gate of the village" Said Hiruzen as Crow masked Anbu leaved in a flock of crow.

" _I hope you both are all right Minato-kun, Kushina-chan"_ thought Sandaime as he changed into his battle armour. " let's get this over with".

 _ **( two minutes later at front gate of Konohagakure no sato).**_

" how many Jounin we currently have in village" asked Sandaime to the Jounin commander of the village.

" at the moment there are about three hundred fifty Jounin in village most of the high level are out on missions. Outside land of fire" Said Jounin commander Nara Shikaku head of Nara clan.

Hiruzen gritted his teeth " nearly eighty percent of villages military force is outside Hi no kuni ( land of fire) this will not end up well.

" how about Anbu operatives, how many e have right now" asked Hiruzen.

"not many Sandaime-sama nearly two fifty three hundred at the most" said Anbu commander in bear mask.

" then there is only one choice, we have to stall kyuubi until Minato-kun arrives." Said Hiruzen with a bit of anger in his voice.

" I know Sandaime-sama we only have nearly ten percent of our total forces. But we cannot just depends on Yondaime-sama alone" Nara Shikaku replied a bit annoyed by previous leaders submissive tone.

" that's not what I am saying Shikaku. As we all know a bijju is nothing but a gaigantic mass of chakra with consciousness so they are immortal we cannot kill them. Sealing them is the only option we have to stall until Minato-kun arrives with new host of Kyuubi." Explains Hiruzen.

" only a newborn can become a jinchiriki so that's why Yondaime-sama is not here he is searching for a new host" said bear masked Anbu commander.

Hiruzen saked his head from side to side " no both of you knew Minato very well do you think he will ask a random civilian family if he cant to sacrifice there child he can prevent that from happening"

Both jounin and Anbu commanders eyes widened as they realize what Sandaime is saying.

" by the looks on your face I think you know what is going to happen now. Both of you were present when Minato and Kushina were getting married today is Kushina's due date maybe because of the childbirth Mito-sama seal got weakend and Kyuubi escaped. As far as I know Minato he will use his own child for sealing ritual. Hiruzen said with remorse in his voice.

Both commander lowered their heads as they know what the child will be facing while growing up.

" Sandaime-sama all Jounin and Anbu are here and waiting for your orders" said crow masked Anbu.

" lets go we cant do anything just by standing here" said Hiruzen as all of them disappeared in leaf Shunshin.

" my fellow Konoha shinobi today we are facing a very grave danger. Kyuubi no kitsune is moving toward our village. And we are going to protect our village with our lives we are going to show the whole world why Konoha is considered the strongest village in elemental nations. We will fight to protect our future our friends, family, home the **WILL OF FIRE** can never be extinguished we will fight until our last breath and we will win" Sandaime Hokage said in his God of shinobi mode cheeres erupted as Sandaime speech ends.

" we nearly have six hundred shinobi here divide yourselves in four groups first strike group will contain **Suiton** users I will lead them myself since **Suiton** can be used both offensive and defensive purposes we will strike from the front."

" second group will be made of **Doton** users they will provide deense to front assult group and will also protect village from any wayward Jutsu."

" third group will be consists of **Katon** users this group will attack from east side of forest of Konohagakure. After first assult they will fall back and will join main assult squad"

" Fourth group will consists of **Raiton** users and this group will attack from the west side of Forest of Konohagakure. This group will also fall back after initial strike and will join first group any questions." Silence reined nobody dared to argue Shinobi no Kami's orders.

" in about five minutes Kyuubi will be here so second group form as many defensive walls around the village as you can" ordered Sandaime and all **Doton** users stated to do hand seals.

 _ **Doton:Yudaina Doryheki no jutsu - (Earth release: majestic earth wall)**_ shouted nearly one hundred twenty five Shinobi at the same time and hundred and hundreds of mud wall can be seen surrounding the whole village like a cacoon.

" very well all groups take your positions and wait for the signal" said Sandaime and second and third droup disappeared to their positions.

Five minutes for Konoha shinobi was like centuries. And finally Kyuubi no Kitsune finally reached the main gates of Konohagakure no sato with nine magestic tails waving hypnotically.

" Sandaime-sama its time " said Shukaku.

" yeah activate the signal" orderd Sandaime and bear started making handseals when he stopped a blinding light shot from his mouth signaling all shinobi that the assult has begun.

" EVERYONE at ONCE" Sandaime shouted and shinobi of first group started going through hanseals.

 _ **Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**_ shouted all the members of first group as hundreds of water dragon launged towards the great Kitsune.

"The frontal assult has begun now its our turn lets do it " leader of third and fourth group shouted and shinobi from both group also started going through handseals.

 _ **Katon: Karyuu Endan no jutsu (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet technique)**_ Shouted all the members of third group as hundreds of fire dragon launged towards Kyuubi from the east side of the forest.

Forth group soon followed their example and released their own jutsu _**Raiton: Raiju tsuiga (Lightning release: Lightning beast tracking fang).**_

All attacks hit their respective target and shinobi from all groups started cheering like fangirls. But their cheering stopped as a blast of raw youki cleared the smoke and reveled a unscraced Kitsune. Who is charging another al of youki between its tail.

" FALL BACK AND REGROUP AT MAIN GATE" ordered leader of third and fourth group and shinobi of the respective group started to fall back towards village's main gate.

" not even a single scratch how the hell are we supposed to defeat that thing" shouted a shinobi. Many soon followed.

" HOLD YOUR COURAGE THIS IS NOT OVER UNTIL EVEN A SINGLE ONE OF US IS ALIVE WILL OF FIRE WILL NOT EXTINGUISH WE WILL FIGHT UNTIL OUR LAST BREATH" roared Sandaime begin going through a set of handseals.

 _ **Doton: Ichimaiiwa Jishin no jutsu (Earth Release: Monolithic Earthquake)**_ shouted Sandaime and placed both his hands on ground as it begun to shake violently and crumbled beneath Kyuubi.

All shinobi present started cheering as Kyuubi lost its footing and falls in the crater created y Sandaime. But it does not last very lost as Sandaime started to collapse in his place. Many shinobi started to move towards Sandaime to prevent him from collapsing but were beaten by a man sitting on top of a orange frog.

" you shouldn't use Shodaime-sama kinjutsu in your age sensei" said the unknown men from top of the frog.

" J-J-J-Jiraiya-K-Kun y-y-you a-re l-la-te a-a-ag-i-n" said Sandaime barely conscious.

" take some rest sensei, I will handel the rest" now named jiraiya said.

" M-make s-sure v-ill-age is sti-ll t-here w-w-when I wak-e up" Saindaime replied before losing consciousness.

"SANDAIME SAMA" shouted many shinobi as their leader lost consciousness.

" don't worry he is just unconscious this old monkey will not die this easily" Jiraiya said while giggling.

" JIRAIYA-SAMA thank goodness you are here" Shikaku said.

" of course you are " and started dancing on top of his toad while introducing himself all the shinobi present there sweatdroped at Jiraiya's introduction.

Jiraiyai a big man standing 6'3 about 38 years old, with red flask jacket with fishnet suit underneath, wearing a custom headbend with oil written in kanji, white haired and wearing gata sandals, with a big scroll straped on his back.

" Jiraiya sama you do remember we are in middle of a battle" asked Anbu commander.

" Of course I do now take sensei somewhere safe I will deal with the damn fo" said jiraiya but was cut off as a ball of youki hit the defensive wall of the village killing nearly three fourth of the shinobi present.

And one fourth of the village.

" _fuck I should have paid attention" thought Jiraiya._

"Jiraiya-sama what should we do now, nearly fifty shinobi are left" asked Shikaku worriedly.

" Fall back I will take care of things from here" shouted Jiraiya and summoned another toad. _**Kuchiyose no jutsu Gamabunta: (Summoning jutsu: Gamabunta)**_

" **JIraiya you pervert why do you summon me here for"** roared Gamabunta

"we don't have time for this now Gamabunta please distract Kyuubi until I prepare my jutsu". Jiraiya said in unnaturally serious tone. __

" **Very well but I wont be able to hold it for more than half a minute"** said Gamabunta.

 _ **Kage bunshin no jutsu: (Shadow clone clone Jutsu)**_ said Jiraiya and formed three shadow clone " ok guys take your positions we don't have much time to do it." All shadow clone nodded and head to their assigned positions.

All three shadow clone took there positions and started going through handseals " Gamabunta release yourself" Gamabunta nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke as the smoke disappeared all Jiraiya stopped their handseals and put their hands on ground and shouted.

 _ **Doton: Yami Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of underworld)**_ a swanp is created in one mile radius around Kyuubi and started to consume it wholely.

"Man I am spent I never thought it will take that much chakra to creat three shadow clones and using _**Yami Numa**_ with them." Said Jiraiya.

"YOU DID IT JIRAIYA-SAMA YOU DEFEATED THE DEAMON YO" but they were intrupted as a massive amount of youki was shot from the swamp that devored the Kyuubi.

" _what I have never seen someone breaking free from that jutsu just by overpowering it"_ thought Jiraiya. But he was bought to the world of living as he sees a ball of youki coming straight towards him. " _so this is it huh a honorable way of going, fighting a enemy much stronger than yourself. Atleast my story ending just like I thought. Maybe I am not a sore loser after all" thought_ Jiraiya as he closed his eyes waiting for the pain but it never come.

"I cant let you die this early sensei, who is going to take care of Narutu-kun after me" asked Minato as he put Jiraiya down. And started walking towards Kyuubi.

" NOW YOU DAMN FOX SAY GOODBYE TO WORLD ONCE AGAIN YOU ARE GOING BACK IN SEAL" roared Minato while making crossfinger hadseal.

 _ **A/N: and cut tell me how is it . sorry about the cliffhanger but the chapter is already streached a lot next time guys, I will update in 2 to 3 days.**_

 _ **JA NE.**_


	3. Child of Prophecy, Council meeting

_**A/N: Yo guys I am back I with new chapter of Naruto: Shi no Kami Legends of Crystals. This chapter will conclude the fight of Konohagakure. And someone will make its first appearance can you guess who. Ok enough of my ranting enjoy the chapter. And leave lots of reviews.**_

 _ **I am really very sorry guys for the late update but there is a 9 days long festival was going on in my country so I really busy in that. It wont happen again enjoy.**_

Speech _: "_ Yo I am Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo _."_

 _Thouht: " why nobody likes orange it's a great colour"._

 _ **Jutsu: "Uzumaki Hijutsu: Harem no jutsu."**_

 **Kyuubi's voice, Summon, Shinigami's voice** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. Because if I do then I wouldn't have to work my ass of to earn money. Naruto is owned by Masashi kishimoto**_

 _ **Naruto: Shi no Kami Legend of Crystals.**_

 _ **Chapter 3 : Child of Prophecy, Council meeting.**_

 _ **( Konohagakure no sato front gate).**_

" _I cant let you die this early sensei, who is going to take care of Narutu-kun after me" asked Minato as he put Jiraiya down. And started walking towards Kyuubi._

" _NOW YOU DAMN FOX SAY GOODBYE TO WORLD ONCE AGAIN YOU ARE GOING BACK IN SEAL" roared Minato while making crossfinger hadseal_ _ **.**_

" _Minato maybe we can still win this"_ thought Jiraiya while seeing his prized pupil on the battlefield _._

" it was nice knowing you sensei. But this will be the last time we will face a enemy together" exclaimed Minato.

" What the hell are you talking about Mi" then it clicked to him what his student going to do, by seeing a newborn child on his back. " you are going to use that Jutsu aren't you Minato-gaki and is that " Jiraiya trailed off knowing pretty well whos child he has on his back .

" that is the only way, as you can see we cant defeat Kyuubi its not known as Immortal Bijju for nothing you know. Said Minato while cluckling at the last part. " and yes this child I am holding is mine and Kushina's. I cant burden any civilian child, if I am not willing to do same with my own can I sensei. Take good care of my son sensei and teach him everything that you have taught me. Just don't turn him into a pervert like you. I am passing my son's responsibility to you after all you are his Godfather."

" I will not disappoint you Minato" Said Jiraiya.

" I know sensei" said Minato warmly while looking at his sensei. " but now lets end this".

" _ **Kage bunshin no Jutsu"**_ ( _ **Shadow clone technique)**_ Minato shouted and in a puff of smoke 20 exact replica was standing in front of Yondaime.

" you know what to do guys on with it" ordered real Minato as his clones saluted and divided themselves in two groups to perform their tasks.

Real Minato threw a _**Hiraishin**_ Kunai before going through a set of handseals and shouted " _ **Kage Kunai no Jutsu"( Shadow kunai technique)**_ one kunai multiplied into 50 and scattered across the battlefield. Kyuubi roared exhaled and started trashing its nine tails to get rid of pesky clone.

" lets see how you deal with this " shouted Minato and disappeared in a yellow flash only to appear next to the hind limbs of great beast with a blue ball of spiraling energy in his right hand " _**Odama Rasengan" (Big ball spiraling sphere)**_ Shouted Minato while drilling ball of chakra due to which the great beast roared in pain.

" _what the fuck not even a scratch this is not going to be easy"_ thought Minato while giving signal to his clone to perform their own part.

" that's the signal lets go guys " said leader of first group. While taking their positions around rampaging Bijju. " lets see how you deal with this bastard". Said clone 1 while going through handseals with other clones of first group.

" _**Uzumaki Hijutsu:**_ _**Eien no Juryoku. ( Uzumaki secret arts: Eternal gravitation)**_. All clone shouted and palnted their hands on ground as it started to glow and crumbled beneath Kyuubi due to increased gravity.

" alright guys hold the Jutsu until I" said Minato but was cut off due to gigantic amount of chakra releasing from the great beast " _this is not good its charging_ _ **Bijudama**_ _if this hits there will be no Konoha on the map of Elemental nations" he thought._

" RETURN TO VILLAGE GATE AND PUT UP A BARRIER NOW" Minato ordered and all shadow clone of first unit disappeared in a yellow flash. All clones of unit 1 appeared in front of village gate and started going through a set of hand seals before placing their hands on ground and shouted.

" _ **Uzumaki Hijutsu: Go so**_ _**Erementaru Baria. ( Uzumaki secret arts: Five layer elemental barrier).**_

and a nearly sixty fit barrier of different colour came into existence covering the whole village in a protective dome .

" _I just hope the barrier is strong enough to take a straight hit from_ _ **Bijudama**_ _or we are doomed "_ thought the leader of clone unit.

 **( Few minutes earlier Hokage momument on Yondaime's head. )**

A lone figure can be seen sitting on top of Yondaime's head with his _**Mangekyo Saringan**_ blazing and looking and enjoying his handy work.

" **it looks like you are enjoying the show "** came a heavy voice out of nowhere. **" the reason I came here is because Nagato has found some pretty useful people for our objective and wants you to do some background check on them ".**

Masked man didn't even turn to see who is it and replied " alright give me their profiles and current locations, I will do their background check later ".

as he said this a figure came out of ground. Wearing same attire as his companion black cloak with red clouds, but the most striking feature about this man is that his head is black in colour on right side and white on left. it is also enclosed between two Venus-flytrap like extensions coming out from his upper part of his clock and . He has yellow eyes and short green hair. He is also wearing a ring on his right hands middle finger with _Kanji_ of 'gai' (Boar) on it.

" **here by profile they look preety useful "** said black part of flytrap men. " Yeah I agree but the main problem is will you be able to manipulate them" white part chimed in and handed over the sack of paper to the man still lounging on the stone head.

Madara took the sack of paper and started going through profiles of different individuals and their abilities. "so what do you think " asked the white part of flytrap.

Madara noded his head and said " yeah Hoshigaki Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori ofRed sand and Tsubaki biwa these are some intresting people and will be easy to manipulate"

" you sure I understand about Kakuzu with his money obsession and Sasori since he want strong corpses which we can provide because of our goal. But I don't think the other two will be willing to join us easily" white half said while looking at the fighting going on the outskirts of village.

Madara just waved his hand dismissively before saying " you worry to much Zetsu well you are right about first two, but when my plans with **Mizu no Kuni** starts last two will be more than willing to join us. As far as I know Kisame is not much liked in _Kiri_ and is treated like outcast because of his sentinel sword. And its control over him. Same way Tsubaki also does not have any ties with village because of his parents assassination by council and his unique Kekkei genkai (Blood line limit)."

" if you don't have any problem with them then I don't have either. One more thing Pein is going to assult Ame in few hours and wants you to follow your part of the deal " said now names Zetsu.

" tell him I will be there but for now lets just enjoy the show " Madara said still not taking his eyes of off the fight.

" **very well but we should get out of here before that** _ **Bijudama**_ **hits and left us in a streaming mess " black Zetsu said.**

" don't fret about it as far as I know Namikaze Minato he will not let the village get destroyed "

. ************************************************************************************

( **Front gate)**

All the shinobi who are still conscious gulped seeing a ball of concentrated chakra coming right towards them.

" do you think his barrier will be able to survive a hit from _**Bijudama "**_ Jiraiya asked to leader of clone unit.

" if it was some different barrier then I would say we are fucked but Its a special barrier I learnt from Mito-sama's personal library so don't worry about it sensei " clone Minato said with a reassuring smile.

" all right guys pour every bit of chakra you can without dispelling yourself " ordered leader of clone squad. And all clones poured large amount of chakra in the barrier and it started to glow.

Everyones gulped as the mighty _**Bijudama**_ was about to came in contact with the barrier and moved a bit further from the barrier.

" all right guys its time pump your chakra in your feet and don't loose your ground or every one will be dead before we even blink everyone ready " asked the boss clone and received a "Hai" " on count of three we are going to inisiate the barrier "

" ONE " _**BIjudama**_ keeps coming closure towards the barrier _ **.**_

" TWO" all the clones exaled slowly and formed a tiger seal and waited for their order.

" THREE" all the clone chored at the same time before shouting _**Go so**_ _ **Erementaru Baria: KAI**_.

the barrier started glowing once again when _**Bijudama**_ came in contact with barrier surface. For a few seconds nothing happened and then suddenly a blinding white light filled the whole area the light is so bright that everyone in the radius of few kilometers were forced to close their eyes or risk getting blind and then.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM**

A large explosion violently shook the earth around Konoha , which results in demolition of many buildings. When the smoke cleared the only reason people can say that its still Konoha was because of Hokage Monument and buildings away from the intrance which are left standing.

The Barrier which protected all the people inside was still standing but with more than hundred human sized holes on it. And through the holes path of distruction can be seen. Whole front wall and front gate was in rubble and a massie crater can be seen outside of the barrier. Nearly every shinobi present is either unconscious or dead.

" i-is every-one allri-ght " asked leader of barrier unit receiving a faint "Hai" from remaining clones " we h-have to c-c-complet-e the seal " he ordered weakly.

All the clones released their tiger seal and placed their hands on their stomach before shouting _**Go so**_ _ **Erementaru Baria: FUIN.**_

the Barrier started to glow again before breaking into ten different parts and started to get absorbed into then different clones once the barrier was fully gone all clones dispelled themselves giving their memories to the real Minato.

( **With real Minato)**

Minato released his breath he was holding from nearly a minute once he gets all the memory from his clone. " _at least the village is still standing now I have to go and get Naruto-kun from Jiraiya-sensei" he thought._

" all right everyone the village is safe and I am going to get Naruto-kun from sensei. no matter what happened don't let the Jutsu drop " ordered Minato to his remaining clones who are still pumping their chakra in gravity Jutsu. He crossed his fingers before shouting " _**Kage bunshin no Jutsu" (shadow clone technique)**_ and 10 clones came into existence and saluted at Minato for their orders. " all right you guys keep that furball busy and don't let it creat another _**Bijudama**_ I don't have enough chakra to perform that sealing Jutsu again " he said before disappearing in a yellow flash leaving his clones to deal with oversized Kitsune.

Minato yellow flashed back at the village gate or what is left of it. He looked around to see all the damage front part of village has suffered. Nearly every structure in front part is reduced to rubble and bodies of unconscious or dead shinobi littered the whole place. He was bought out of his mussing by a fimilliar call of "Minato". He looked to his right and saw a badly bruised Jiraiya limping towards him.

" Jiraiya-sensei are you allright " he asked worriedly.

Not so old pervert nodded his head before dropping his _**Hari Jizo (Ninja art: Needle Jizo)**_ and showing an unharmed Naruto wrapped in his Hair " do you really have to do this " he asked his prized pupil not really liking whats going to happen next. " there are many Jutsu to seal a Tailed beast then why do you want to use this one". Asked nearly old coot.

Minato frowned " I know there are many Jutsu for sealing a tailed beast sensei, but I don't have the amount of chakra and time to do that." He paused a bit before continuing " even though I am a seal master I wont be able to maintain the whole process alone. Kushina once told me that it took 20 seal masters to maintain the seal when Kyuubi was sealed inside her" Minato paused again before looking towards Naruto in his sensei's arms " and with this seal I will be able to help Naruto-kun in future when he tries to gain control over Kyuubi's chakra. And I will be able to meet my son once again in future" Minato ended his explanation with a soft smile.

" so you have decided to seal Kyuubi in your son " came an aged voice of Sarutobi Hiruzen.

" Sensei what are you doing out here we sent you to the safe house" Jiraiya asked from his old sensei.

" well cant expect me to just lay down and watch all of you lay down your lives for village" replied Hiruzen.

" well that is correct and to answer your first questions yes I am going to seal Kyuubi in Naruto-kun that's the only wayto save everyone " he finised with a sad smile.

Hiruzen frowned and lowered his head so that his eyes are no longer in view " do you know what you are about to do to your own son. You know how _Jinchuuriki_ are treated in our world. Even Mito-sama was shunned by many villagers even after knowing that she was Shodaime-sama's wife. Kushina-Kun was badly treated in her childhood. You are basically throwing your newborn child in front of pact of wolves. And they wont hesitate to devour him whole. You know that don't you you are about to throw him in hell without him commiting any sin. Danzo will definitely try to turn him into a mindless weapon. No matter how much we try to keep it a secret, there are people who will try to make his life miserable living hell. Do you still want to do it? Questioned Sandaime with a edge of enger in his voice .

" sensei wh " Minato intrupted as Jiraiya started to speak. " I know what I am doing Hiruzen-sama, but I trust this village. I have traveled many nations. but I wasn't able to find more understanding people than here . I know they will understand and will treat him as a hero that he truly is. I know that he will be a great shinobi in future and I will be watching him from above. He replied still looking at Narutos sleeping form in his arm.

" you know that is fools dream Minato. The curse of hatred is not easy to break. I have witnessed what man can do when blinded by hatred. They will not see him as a child. hell they will not even see him as a human to them he will be a scapegoat a thing on which they can release their pent up anger. Have you seen the state of village when civilian will see this who do you think they will blame. In hope of harm Kyuubi they will try to hurt him. He will be shunned wherever he go. And without love of parents do you think he will be able to stay sane. Sighed Sandaime.

" y-you have to . . . . believe in our people that they will be able to to look above their hate . and will see him as a hero. Minato tried to reassure old Hokage but the way he was talking it was more to assure himself.

" TELL ME YOU DON'T REALLY BELIEVE THAT SHIT MINATO " Hiruzen roared his eyes burning with anger and disappointment he took a deep breath to calm himself down . he will not gain anything by getting angry. " if sealing Kyuubi is the only methord then perform it on me" he said socking both Jiraiya and Minato.

Minato looked at old Hokage before saying " you are too old for the procedure Hiruzen-sama. And only an Uzumaki can survive procedure if not a newborn. I know what I am doing and this is the only law to save village if we like it or not ".

" you are not going to change your decision are you " Hiruzen asked only getting a slow nod in response. " allright I will do everything in my power to give him a normal life" he ended solemnly.

Their attention was baught back to battle field when a number of explosion rocked the earth beneath there feets.

" It looks like my clones are doing their job perfectly " said Minato before turning back and looking towards his long time friend and mentor " its looks like this will be the last time we will be seeing each other. Sensei take good care of my Naruto " only getting a weak nod in return from still silent Jiraiya

" don't look so down sensei maybe we will meet again in future if any one of you are fool enough to use _**" Shiki Fujin" (Death God Summoning, Reaper Death Seal)**_ he said with a small laugh which was not shared by his companion." Until next time guys" he said before disappearing in a flash.

Hiruzen looked at his pupil who was silent during this whole conversation. " so you are going to take Naruto-kuns responsibility ".

" I don't know sensei I really don't know. To be blunt I really don't want to see him he will keep reminding me about Minato maybe after some time I will be ready but I really cant take him with me right now"

Hiruzen nodded his head slowly he understand what his student is going through right now. He felt the same when Orochimaru abandoned Konoha.

 **Few minutes earlier**

( **with clone unit )**

" man how are we going to deal with this shit boss always leave us with tough shit " one of the clones grumbled.

" it cant be helped boss cant begun sealing process without _Sochi_ " 2 nd clone replied.

" ok listen guys we are going to get behind Kyuubi and will hit him with **Senjutsu** powered _**Odama Rasengan**_ on its weakest spot " another clone said who seems to be leader of small squad.

" and where is this weak spot you talk about OH great and mighty leader-sama " asked first clone sarcastically to the apparent leader.

Abovementioned leader sighed and rubbed his temple in exasperation " _Who are you thinking about boss while making this one he is Fucking irritating" "_ underneath its tails" he finally said.

" so basically we are going to shove our rasengan into its ass what a great plan you got there"

At this point leader is saking in rage while looking at personality fucked up clone before saying " YOU GOT A BETTER PLAN THAN THIS YOU BASTARD. NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND START GATERING NATURE CHAKRA . BEFORE I SHOVE MY RASENGAN SO UP YOUR ASS THAT IT WILL COME OF YOUR FACE " he roared and looking at his surrounding clone " WHAT ARE YOU FUCKERS LOOKING AT START GATERING NATURE CHAKRA BEFORE I LOOSE MY TEMPRE " . all remaining clones cowered in fear before sitting down and started gathering Senjutsu chakra.

After a few minutes all clones opened their eyes showing orange eyes without any pupil " allright lets go" leader ordered

as every clone started forming **Rasengan** and continued chanelling chakra into it until the compressed ball of chakra is twice In size of their head. All the clones disappeared in a flash and appeared on different parts of battlefield doging its tail before until they reached there destination right underneath its tails and shoutimg at the same time. 

" _**Odama Rasen Tarengan" ( Big Ball Spiralling Sphere Barrage).**_

Numerous explosion shook the whole clearing in which Kyuubi was roaring In pain because of devastating Jutsu .

" lets get the hell out of here" one of the clone shouted while other nodded. And disappeared in a flash.

All clones appeared just in time as Minato arrived of the field with still slepping Naruto in his arm peacefully.

" allright boss just in time what now? " one of the clones asked.

" Form a circle around it and use that jutsu to incapacitate it " real Minato ordered before continuing " we cant let it trash around while sealing it may disturb the seal and may harm Sochi as well "

" even with that Jutsu we wont be able to hold it for more than a few minutes " Minato nodded before saying " in few minutes it will be all over". All the clones nodded and started taking there positions.

" You ready Sochi " Minato said looking towards Naruto as he started opening his eyes and yawned cutely before giggling due to his fathers hair tickling his smallnose. " oh you are up little guy I am sorry for all of this we will meet again in future be strong and protect everyone you care with your life " Minato leaned down placing him on hard ground " I will be over soon don't worry".

Minato stood up seeing his clones in there assigned spot before flaring his chakra as signal. And saw all of them started going through a set of handseals before planting their hands and shouting.

" _**Uzumaki Hijutsu: Chakra Kusari (Uzumaki Secret Arts: Chakra Chains).**_

Nearly fifty chains made of pure Chakra shot out from earth and started binding Kyuubi and stopping it from making any kind of movement.

" we are done here boss do it fast its very difficult to maintain all this chains" one clone shouted from his palce.

Minato nodded and started doing hand seals stopping at Ram seal and whispered " _ **Shiki Fujin" (Death God Summoning, Reaper Death Seal).**_

Whole area around Konohagakure no sato was flooded with immesuring amount of Killing intent. Air around the area became so cold that you can see all nearby leaves and small insects frozen solid by a layer of ice . Minato was gasping for breath even in third great shinobi war he has never experience Killing intent this potent and powerful . he can see his death vision over and over again in his mind.

" **Mortal are you the one who summoned me in this world "** came a cold but female voice from behind Minato's kneeling form.

His body stiffened and breathing became raged from hearing cold as a iceberg voice before he slowly turned his head and looked past his left shoulder to saw a female figure hovering in mid air, she has a slender but feminine built, wearing a full body white Kimono, and ankle length silver hair which seems to disappear in her Kimono, she has a feminine face with a purple oni mask from which two golden soul pearcing eyes can be seen, she also has two silver horns on her head which enhance her demonic appearance, she is also wearing a black necklace from which black whips of energy can be seen emitting in every few seconds a short sword or dagger can be seen in her right arm with a gourd like container in her left hand.

" H-H-H-Hai S-S-Shinig-gami-sama " he stuttered out meekly. And can you blame him. He is staring straight into eyes of ' _Death God_ '. cold golden eyes which holds no mercy for any soul same eyes every living being saw before getting his or her judgement.

" **for what reason have you summoned me Mortal "** she said in same cold monotone voice devoid of any emotions.

" H-Hai " he took a deep breath to calm his nerves a bit before starting again " as you can see Shinigami-sama my village Konoha is under attack by one of the Biju Kyuubi no Kitsune. Even though I was able to stop it from further destroying my village. I am not capable of killing it or don't have enough chakra and resources to seal it safely. As a last resort I have summoned you here to seal the rampaging Biju once again" Minato finised with a slow exhale.

" **You know the payment of using this Jutsu "** she asked and continued after saw him nodding in agreement " **very well I will help you sealing Kyuubi no Kitsune again but the procedure needs a human sacrifice in which its going to get sealed "** she finised in same monotone.

Minato nodded " of course Shinigami-sama " he gestured at the newborn who is still laying on the ground and staring curiosly at hovering figure of Death God. " he is the human . . sacrifice my son Namikaze Naruto " he gritted last part out.

Shinigami looked at the child curiously " **do you know what you are asking me to do and to your own child "** minato just lowered his head and nodded his head " **I have seen how Jinchuuriki are treated from the first one until now, do you really want to do this ."**

" H-Hai Shinigami-sama I am fully aware of the treatment Jinchuuriki receive. But I have faith in my village that they will be able to see above their hate and will see him as a hero that he truly is" he snickered a bit thinking about something Jiraiya told him very long time ago " my sensei always used to tell me that I am the child of prophecy and will bring true peace to this land. Now that I think about it the only thing I bring to this world is more pain. But while looking at my son I can see him doing many great things. I was never the child of prophecy sensei talked about but I am sure I am looking to the destined one right now" he said with a small smile on his face still not taking his eyes away from Naruto.

" _**Child of Prophecy can this child be the one Amaterasu nee-sama always talked about. His life certainly hold much more importance than, most of the people living this village. Just by living he holds lives of thousands of ningen living in this village. maybe just maybe he is the one who will bring all '**_ _ **seven pieces'**_ _ **together"**_ she thought still eyeing the boy curiously.

" I beg you Shinigami-sama please help me in sealing Kyuubi ." Minato begged while bowing towards hovering __deity.

Shinigami nodded her head " **very well "** she said whie pointing her dagger towards him before plunging it into his heart. Receiving a startled gasp from Minato.

" S-Sahinigami s-sama " he stuttered out weakly.

" **did you forget the cost of summoning me and using this incomplete contract "** she coldly stated. Before retracting her dagger from his heart. With a astral form of Minato sticking on its end. Once the soul is finally free Minatos body fell limply on the ground.

" W-What i-is this" he gasped seeing his own body limply lying in front of him.

" **i have extracted your soul from your Mortal body. Now if you will excuse me I have some work to do"** she hovered next to Naruto and placed a hand on his belly before wispearing " _**Ki no Shi" (Energy of death)**_ Black whips of energy started swirling around Naruto. Before shooting straight towards Kyuubi. Once the black energy fully covered around Kyuubi . it started dragging gaigantic fox towards Naruto's still form. " _**Stay strong it will be over soon "**_ she said to no one in particular.

Once Kyuubis form was in her reach she placed her other hand on its paw and said " **Fuin"** whole area was ingulfed in white light and the only thing anyone can hear is cries of a baby. Once the light died down she was still hovering above Narutos form. Contemplating about something.

" Finally its over " Minato said " thank you very much Shinigami-sama "

She didn't responded to Minatos word and kept her eyes on Naruto. Before materializeing a white dagger in her hand. And stared at it for a moment before nodding to herself like conforming something. Before plunging said dagger in Narutos head and ignoring shout of " SHINIGAMI-SAMA" coming from Minato.

Minato looked on in horror as Shinigami killed his newborn son. Rage and hatred begun boiled in him seeing his sons murderer still ignoring him. But before he could say or do anything Death god sent a glare which shutted him up effectively.

" **If you are worried about Naruto don't be. He is perfectly fine, I just gave him a bit of my power to him for his survival "** she said without even looking at the distressed father.

" o-oh I tho-ught" he took a deep breath to calm himself " but why. Why did you gave him some of you power" he asked very curious about Death gods action.

She hovered back in his direction " **that child is special I can see that very clearly. Many lives depent on his . just by living he is effecting everyone in your village."** A gourd again appeared in her left hand " **its time to go "** she said and opened the gourd and Minatos astral form got sucked in it. She stared at the new Jinchuuriki for few more seconds before saying " **We will meet again Namikaze Naruto"** and just like that she faded out of human world.

After a few minutes two individual can be seen running towards still crying Naruto. " Jiraiya there he is" hiruzen shouted to gain his students attention " lets take him back to village". When Jiraiya didn't respond he looked back to see his student looking blankly at Minato's body. " take your time Jiraiya and bring Minato-kun back to village when you are ready" old Hokage said taking Naruto in his arms and took off towards village.

( **on top of** **Yondaimes head )**

" so what now your plan to destroy hidden leaf failed " asked white zetsu. While still looking at the area which was a battle field a few seconds ago.

Madara took a deep breath to calm himself down. Not even in his wildest dreams he would have thought that Minato is able to summon Death god to seal Kyuubi away. And in his own son ate that. Now he is regretting his decision not to kill that brat when he has the chance.

" we are not going to do anything if we make a move now then every nations will know about our existence and we cannot let that happen. if they found out that we are after Jinchuuriki then we will be at war. And right now we are in no condition for a full on war with any village. Right now the tension is very high between all Hidden villages so if we make any move we are not going to be facing a single village but all five of them." He said before disappearing in a vortex.

" well we should be going as well we have a meeting to attend after all" white zetsu said and sunk into ground without leaving any trace that anyone was here in the first place.

( **3 days later, council chamber)**

In a large enclosed room in which many figures can be seen sitting around a oval table. With Sandaime Hokage in front and surrounded by many clan heads and village elder.

" I am right then this meeting is about Kyuubi Jinchuuriki " Mitokado Homura asked.

Homura is an elderly man in his early fifties with white hair and white beard. He has a green rimmed glasses and wearing a white robe covering his whole body.

Sarutobi sighed " yes Homura you are correct its about Naruto-kun. Sice all of you already know about his heritage and status we will be discussing about his future living conditions"

" I you will permit me I would like to say something Hokage-sama " Inuzuka Tsume said.

Inuzuka tsume has an animalistic look similar to every member of her clan. She is a bueatiful women in her early twenties. She has long, spiky , untamed brown hair, vertical slits like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails, she also has fang like markings on her ceeks and purple lipstick. She is wearing a standatd Konoha outfit consisting of Jounin flask jacket with brown undershirt and brown pants.

After receiving a nod from Hokage she continued " I would like to adopt Namikaze Naruto " as she said this murmurs erupted from every member present in chamber " Kushina was a very good friend of mine, and we promised each other if anything happened to any of us then other will take responsibility for their offsprings ".

Before Hokage can even respond an old man in his fifties responded " we cant do that Tsume-san if we give you village Jinchuuriki then other clan can see this as an insult of there clan. And will result in a full force civil war and this will give a chance to foreign powers to invade our village" Danzo said in a monotone not paying any attention to Tsumes growling.

Danzo is a frail, old man he has black saggy hair, his right eye is bandaged , he wore a white shirt, with a dark grey robe on top of it covering from his feet upto his shoulder he also have a x shaped scar on his chin and a cane resting near his feet.

" I am very sorry but I have to agree with Danzo on this matter this can be seen as an act of parsiality and can cause a civil war that's why I think Naruto-kuns custody cannot be given to any clans" Sarutobi said rather solemnly.

" I . . . . understand Hokage –sama " Tsume gritted out.

" that's why I want to take Namikaze Naruto in my custody. He is a valuable asset to our village. And with right training he can be proved as a very useful and powerful weapon" Danzo said.

Sarutobi lowered his head so that eyes cannot be seen before he replied in a very low and dangerous voice. " Naruto-kun is not a tool for our use Danzo. And I will definitely not going to give you his custody so you can change him into a mindless drone"

Everyone present in room gulped hearing intensity in their leders voice.

" do you have a batter idea Hiruzen " utatane Koharu said.

Koharu is a old bat in her fifties she has white hair pulled back in double bun locked by traditional Japanese hairpin. With two pearls dangling on sides, she is wearing a simple kimono hold in its place by a obi and a jacket with a slash over it.

" yes I do I have decided to place him in a orphanage " Sandaime said but stopped before continuing by seeing that head of Uchiha clan Uchiha Fugaku wanted to say something. " you have something to say Fugaku-san ".

Uchiha Fugaku is the head of famous Uchiha clan. One of the founding clans of Konohagakure. He has short black hair reaching down his shoulders and onyx coloured eyes,he is wearing a simple kimono with grey pants on which Uchiha crest can be seen.

Fugaku nodded before saying " is it a good idea Hokage-sama, if orphanage authorities find out that he is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki then his life can be in danger"

" I have already considered that Fugaku-san that why I am going to put him in Golden leaf orphanage established by his Mother" Sandaime said and Fugaku nodded.

" but that does leave one more problem " Danzo said in monotone but was seething inside " Minato was the last member of Namikaze clan. And if another one come out of nowhere on top of that a newborn child. Then this will arouse suspicion in our enemy and if they found out that Naruto is Minatos son then then we are looking at 4th great shinobi war"

Sarutobi nodded he know full well what will happen if other nations found out about Naruto heritage . Minato have made many strong and powerful enemies in both physical and political ways specially in Iwagakure and Kumogakure during 3rd great shinobi war. And to preveny ant assassination attempt from happening there is only one way. He sighed before replying " I know about that Danzo that's why I suggest we gave him his mothers maiden name. until he is able to protect himself "

" alright we should vote now " Koharu said and everyone nodded.

" I Uchiha Fugaku head of Uchiha clan and member of Konoha council supports Hokage-sama decision"

After Fugaku sat down a man with shoulder long black hair and featureless eyes stood up he is wearing a simple white kimono with brown haori.

" I Hyuuga Hiashi head of Hyuuga clan and member of Konoha council give my vote in favour of Hokage-sama". Hiashi said in his usual stoic tone.

" I Inuzuka Tsume head of Inuzuka clan and member of Konoha council also supports Hokage-sama's decision" Tsume said sadly not really liking Hokage's decision of not letting her adopt her best friends son. It left a bad taste in her mouth.

After a few seconds when nobody spoke everyones attention turn towards the man sitting next to Tsume who is also snoaring lightly. Everyone face palmed while Akimichi Chouza a tall plump man with spiky red hair and purple marking on his cheek he is wearing a samurai like outfit with Kanji of 'food' on it. Punched the sleeping man on his head " wake up Shikaku" he said while glaring daggers towards his long time friend and team mate .

Nara shikaku is a man in his late twenties with two scars on right side of his face. Most noticeable feature about this man is his dark hair tied up in pineapple style he has a black goatee and is wearing a mesh undershirt and a deer skinned jounin flask jacket.

" troublesome" he muttered before fully rising from the table and saying " I Nara Shikaku head of Nara clan *Yawn* supports Hokage-sama " he slumped on his chair once again before going back to his sleeping. While everyone swet-dropped and shook their head.

" alright lets continue " Sandaime said still massaging his temple.

" I Akimichi Chouza Head of Akimichi clan and member of Konoha council supports Hokage-sama's decision"

" I Yamanaka Inoichi head of Yamanaka clan and member of Konoha council also supports Hokage-sama's decision"

Yamanaka Inoichi is a tall man in his late twenties, he has blond hair tied in ponytail reaching his mid back , he is wearing standard Konoha Jounin cloths with red haori.

" what about you elders" Sarutobi asked with a smug smile. While glaring directly at Danzo.

" since whole shinobi council have no problem with this we don't have any as well" Danzo said in a monotone.

" very well then from today Namikaze Naruto will be known as Uzumaki Naruto until he is capable of protecting himself. And him being Kyuubi Jinchuuriki will be a SS class secret and anyone who disclose it will be immediately executed"

" now with this council meeting is officially ended " Sandaime said as every member present in chamber started leaving one by one.

( **later same day, somewhere underground Konoha)**

Danzo is sitting In his throne like chair thinking about what he is going to do once he gets Naruto under his thumb until he felt ten chakra signature approaching him.

" Danzo-sama you summoned us" all kneeling figures said at the same time. As Danzo came out of his stupor and glanced towards his most trusted Anbu or also known as Root.

" Yes get into village and start a rumour that Yondaime Hokage wasn't able to kill Kyuubi no Kitsune and it has taken human form more specific of a child named Uzumaki Naruto am I clear" Danzo asked. While tossing a picture of Naruto towards them.

" Hai Danzo-sama" all of them said at the same time and disappeared in a leaf _**sunshin.**_ Leaving Danzo alone with his thoughts.

" _soon very soon Hiruzen my men will spread this rumour and Naruto will be treated like a outcast his life will be a living hell and . Then you will be forced to give him to me. I will turn him into a weapon that will take Konoha to its righteous place on top. And my dream of becoming Hokage will finally come true"_ he thought while laughing like a maniac.

 **This is it for this chapter I will be updating next in a few days.**

 **I know my grammer is very bad but I will try to improve it.**

 **Next chapter will be out in 3 days maximum. Leave a lots of review or Shinigami-chan will remove your soul. Alright guys sya all in a few days until then. Stay safe and keep reading and reviewing your writer. Hellwalker.**

 ******************************************Ja ne*******************************************


	4. First encounter

_**A/N: Yo guys I am back with new chapter of Shi no Kami: legend of Crystals. In this chapter Naruto's Journey will begin from a orphan to a legend among Elemental nations ENJOY. AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW AT END OF CHAPTER.**_

Speech _: "_ Yo I am Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo _."_

 _Thought: " why nobody likes orange it's a great colour"._

 _ **Jutsu: "Uzumaki Hijutsu: Harem no jutsu."**_

 **Kyuubi's voice, Summon, Shinigami's voice** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. Because if I do then I wouldn't have to work my ass of to earn money. Naruto is owned by Masashi kishimoto**_

 _ **Naruto: Shi no Kami Legend of Crystals**_

 _ **Chapter 4: First encounter.**_

After council meeting and Naruto's placement in Golden leaf orphanage a rumer started spreading all across village Hidden In the Leaves. Which results in nearly whole population march towards Golden leaf with a single intention and that is to kill the so called ' Kyuubi Reincarnate' one week old child named " Uzumaki Naruto".

But their march was cut short by 10 squards of Anbu and Sandaime Hokage himself. From that day a new law established in Village of Konoha. that anyone who talks about incident happened on October 10th with there family or with others will be immediately executed without any trails.

But even after new law the hatred and fear of unknown in hearts of villagers did not cease to exits. And since then there is always a Chunin squad guarding the orphanage. who does not lift even a single finger to stop regular beating, torture, sneer of hatred and disgust villagers gives a certain blond haired 6 years old kid ' Uzumaki Naruto' does not helps the situation at all.

Now we found the hero of our story sitting on the windowsill staring at the Hokage tower and the street which leads there with his azure blue eyes in his dimly lit room provided by orphanage. In which he has spent six miserable years of his life. Shunned by other kids, starved for days without any food, regular beating by Shinobi and civilian alike.

As long as he can remember he is an outcast, shunned by society, other kids and the old warden of orphanage. He is treated like a monster in disguise even lower than insect. The only ray of light in his lonely and painful life is Sarutobi Hiruzen Sandaime Hokage or as he calls him ' Ji-chan ' and two Anbu officers one with Cat mask and other with weasel mask .

He always visits him once in a week and treats him like a human unlike other villagers. But this week he had not visited him like always. Which leads to the current situation of him sitting at the windowsill and searching for any sighs of his Ji-chan. After staring for about 1 hour he sighed and closed his eyes.

Only to open them again when he heard sound of footsteps coming towards his room. He shot up from his position with a warm and excited smile on his face. He is excited alright its been nearly a whole week since he saw his Ji-chan.

But his smile immediately dropped when he saw a familiar face of Mira warden of Golden leaf orphanage. And one of the meanest people he has the displeasure to meet in his short life. Mira is a old women in her early sixties wearing a long blue kimono . with long white hair and cold dark brown eyes which are currently trying to bore a hole through Naruto's head.

Naruto turned his head away from the women in disgust, completely missing the satisfied smirk on her face.

" What do you want " he asked without turning his head.

Mira's smirk grew even wider " nothing we are having pest control In orphanage today, so I bought some people to clean the _Filth. "_ she spat last words venomously.

Naruto raised a blond eyebrow in confusion. He knows about pest control and if he remembered correctly it happened once before. But Mira never cared before so why now. He turned his head glaring straight into women's eyes before asking " what's this really about its not like you to care about your resident ' Demon brat '.

Mira laughed ominously " you are right I don't care about you Demon, but I do care about other kids. And I don't want you to corrupt their souls. That's why today we are going to exterminate the pest who is plaguing this village for past six years. Since Sandaime is busy in monthly village council meeting right now there is no one who is going to stop us. Today we will finish what our Yondaime started six years ago" .

After saying what she wanted to say. She clapped twice and three armed man came into Naruto's orphanage room with swords and different weapons strapped on their body and a twisted smirk on their faces.

Naruto knew what's going to happen now, its not first time its going to happen after all. The only reason he is still alive and is not in hospital bed or in coma due to his regular beatings is because of his unusual and rapid healing.

But these are not regular people who came to beat him up often. There is something different about them. This was the moment he noticed Konoha Hitai-ate on their forehead. Naruto stiffened and took a step back he really don't want to knew where this is going. But before he can even try to escape. He felt immense pain in his left leg looking down his eyes grew wide by seeing a kunai sticking in his leg.

" there is no escape for you today demon we are going to end your pathetic existence today and free our village. We will be hailed as heroes " one of the attacker said laughing evilly.

Naruto tried to crawl towards the window to escape but before he could make it. A fist planted painfully on his solar plexus knocking the wind out of his lungs with a knee to stomach followed soon after Naruto skidded back until he hit his head hit with the corner of his bed. Blood started dripping out of his head colouring his sun kissed blond hair in blood red. Next men came forward with a kunai in his hand.

" you are going to pay for what you did to my father you DEMON " he shouted and plunged his kunai in Naruto' s kneecap before repeating the procedure a few more times with other one as well. Their attention was bought back by a coughing sound coming from there back.

" as much as I like watching this little show. And I do like watching this demon suffer for his sins. I don't want whole orphanage reeking of his filthy blood. So can you please take this outside. And I am sure there is a lot of people who will be more than willing to join our little celebration" she said with an evil gleam in her eyes. All shinobi present at time smirked and nodded while knocking Naruto out with a chop on the back of his neck.

While all of this going on nobody know that they are being watched from another roof.

( **Nearby rooftop )**

Three figures can be seen on the roof of an two story apartment complex in front of Golden leaf orphanage .

" CANT WE DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS " a redhead women shouted tears streaming down her face while watching the person she loved the most in the whole world getting beaten by some low life shinobi. This was not the first time Naruto getting beaten by villagers. But this time shinobi are involved and she is getting worried about the life of the person she cherished the most even before his birth.

" Kushi " a blond man tried to say something only to get interrupted by a sword slash from distressed redhead. Cutting him clean in two pieces but it didn't seem to affect him since a moment later he was reformed like nothing happened.

" SHUT UP NAMIKAZE MINATO IF YOU ARENT FUCKING DEAD THEN I SURELY WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU." roared kushina.

Only other remaining figure stayed silent through all of this while watching everything happening to blond Jinchuuriki with a grim look on her face. But nobody can see it since she is wearing a oni mask on her face. From which only her golden eyes can be seen which are filled with sadness and disgust.

Sadness because it was she who sealed Kyuubi no Kitsune in him and fated him of a life full of loneliness. And disgust for the people of this village who cannot look above their hate. And blindly taking their anger on a 6 year old kid. Even though she has given him some of her power, all that power wont be able to help him if he cant activate it on his on.

" Kushina please listen to me "Minato pleaded but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Kushina keep charging at him while crying because of her lack in strength for protecting her own son.

" its all your fault Minato, ITS ALL YOUR BLOODY DAMN FAULT. LOOK AT HIM LOOK WHATS HAPPENING TO HIM ALL BECAUSE OF YOU" Kushina screamed while still slashing at Minato without getting any result at all.

Minato stopped dodgeing her strikes and lowered his head so that his hair are shadowing his eyes before speaking " I don't have any choice. At that time sealing Kyuubi in Naruto-kun is the only way to save the village. And that's what I did as a hokage.

Saying that Kushina was angry will be an understatement. She is pissed no she is royally pissed she clenched her fists so tightly that she would be bleeding if she had a physical body.

" DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY NARUTO-KUN LIKE THAT HE IS OUR SON FOR GODS I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO CALL YOURSELF HIS FATHER. AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HIM. IT IS EVEN WORSE THAN ONE ENEMY DID WITH ANOTHER. WHAT DO YOU THINK HE IS A PIECE OF MEAT THAT YOU CAN SACRIFICE WHENEVER YOU LIKE. She shouted more tears ran down her face by watching Naruto getting stabbed in kneecap again and again. His cry of agony shattering her heart into pieces.

" That is the only way to save everyone, I thought that my people will be able to under " Minato was interrupted again by the one who kept silent throughout this whole ordeal.

" **I warned you that day mortal about the life he will be living but power was more important to you than your child. Even the first ever Jinchuuriki was not able to live a stable life wherever he went people worshipped him as a living god but he was also feared** **because of** **his powers. What made you think that these people will be any different."** Shinigami said just as coldly as always.

" WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? " Minato shouted.

" **DON'T FORGET YOUR PLACE MORTAL "** Shinigami bellowed in anger and flared a bit of her ' _Ki 'which sent Minato crashing down on his knees_. Just because she is not burning his soul does NOT means that she will let this puny human take his frustration on her " **And to answer your question you have already used the incomplete contract that means that your soul will be struck in my gourd for eternity. So if you want you can just seal Kyuubi In yourself and be done with it. because when I sucked your soul Kyuubi would also be sucked with your soul and there is no way even Kyuubi can alter or escape a seal made by me"**

At this point Kushina was grinding her teeth in anger towards Minato. Where is that gentle person she had fallen in love with gone or is he always like this just she wasn't able to see it until now. Every word that escape Shinigami's mouth was like a sword piercing her heart or what was left of it after watching Naruto's condition. After hearing that all of this can be prevented and Naruto can be saved from this hell she lost it and charged at Minato once again. All the love she once holds for this man now gone the only thing she want right now is to kill him again if that is even possible. But before she could reach him Shinigami stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. She turned around so that she could give Death god a piece of her mind. But stopped when she saw the same fury she is felling right now in other women's eye.

After stopping Kushina in her futile attempts to harm Minato she continued " **now as I was saying before you did have a choice by which you can save Naruto from all of this pain. But like any other human you put power before** **you family you wanted to give your village a weapon after Kyuubi's attack to show other villages that you still holds most powerful Bijju. "** after finishing she let a sigh escape her lips its not like her to get all worked up like that.

Minato didn't say anything just hung his head as low as possible. After all he knew what Shinigami just told his is the truth without any sugarcoat on it. he also noticed Kushina's hateful glare towards him and he really cant blame her. No matter how much he told himself that sealing Kyuubi in Naruto was the only option but inside he knew that there was another option that is to seal it in himself and be done with it once and for all. Even if he doesn't want to admit he did use Naruto as a weapon to scare other villages who might get an idea to attack them when they are weak. But he really is regretting his decision now after watching everything that happened with his 6 year old kid.

" **It looks like they are taking him somewhere else "** Shinigami told them in a grim voice not really liking where this is going.

" Shinigami-sama cant we something to help Naruto-kun " Kushina asked hopefully thinking that maybe Shinigami can do something to help Naruto.

Shinigami just shook her head before responding " **What do you think you can do in your astral form "** Kushina lowered her head she knew in astral form there is nothing she can physically do in living world but maybe Shinigami can do something " **I cant do anything as well, it's a rule of 'celestial plains' that we cannot get involve with mortals if they are not your summoner or familiar. I can help him if he awakens the power I gave him but until then there is nothing I can do "** Shinigami explained. Kushina nodded before all three of them went after shinobi who has taken Naruto with them.

( **45 minutes later )**

 **( Forest of Konohagakure).**

Naruto groggily opened his eyes only to close them again second later as he felt a wave of pain coming from his legs. He tried to move his arms but they wouldn't bulge. Slowly opening his eyes once again he saw that he is chained by a tree in what looks like east forest.

Naruto turned his to side trying to figure out where he is and why is he chained to this tree out in nowhere. Suddenly memories of his encounter with 3 shinobi flooded back in his mind.

" look everyone the Demon is up " came a male voice.

at this point Naruto's eyes have became accustomed to his surrounding. And is wide-eyed watching nearly fifty if not more civilian and a few shinobi equipped with many weapons surrounded him with a wicked grin on faces.

" Wh-What's going on? What do you want with me? " asked shivering Naruto. While hoping that someone will come and rescue him.

" You BASTARD MONSTER FOX, MY WIFE, MY SON, MY WHOLE FAMILY IS DEAD BECAUSE OF USE. DON'T TRY TO ACT ALL INOCENT INFRONT OF US " screamed a tall man with a wooden plank in his hand. " NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE. TODAY WE WILL AVENGE OUR YONDAIME YOU BASTARD FOX " he shouted while smashing Naruto's head with his wooden plank.

" No…. ple-ase… I-I-I haven't done any-t-thing like that. W-why do you a-a-a-always say that. I h-haven't done anyt-thing to a-a-any of you s-so why do you k-keep beating me up." Naruto asked while blood came flying out as another civilian plunged him with a metal rod in his stomach.

" DON'T FUCK WITH ME YOU DEMON YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND AND MY SON " shouted a women before attacking him with a kitchen knife cutting and stabbing him all over his left arm . Naruto's cries of agony can be heard throughout the forest. But everyone else present in the clearing had a satisfied smile on there faces. While watching the so called Demon suffer in pain.

" P-P-please let me AAAAAAAAAH " Naruto's cried once again as a Katana was stabbed in his shoulder joint dislocating it from socket.

" NOW YOU SEE THAT'S HOW WE FELT WHEN YOU KILL EVERYONE WE LOVED AND DESTROYED OUR VILLAGE " said a man in chunin attire with a ninjato in his right hand .

" l-l-let me go" naruto pleaded weakly.

But before he could say anything a kick planted swiftly on side of his head. Receiving a painful scream from blond followed up by a barrage kicks on his chest . A villager nearby snorted while breaking his sake bottle on forest floor before striking Naruto in chest. Blood gushed out from Narutos chest while all other bystanders started laughing like a maniac.

" SERVES YOU RIGHT DEMON" came many voices from the group of people if they can still be called that.

" W-W-What hav-e I d-done to d-d-dese-rve t-t-th-is-s " Naruto asked to no one. Every memory flashed through his mind and even then he cannot find any memory of him destroying village or killing other villagers. Then why why did everyone hate him so much.

" **You have done absolutely nothing "** a melodious voice of woman came. Naruto frantically started looking everywhere to search for the source of voice. But only thing or one he saw everywhere is villagers grinning at him.

" W-Who are y-you " he asked out loud. All villagers started looking at each other to understand what he meant by that. But shrugged by saying Demon going insane.

" **Just close your eyes and let everything go "** same voice said once again.

Naruto compelled without any questions a few seconds later a warm but chaotic sensation flooded his sensory system. Last thing he remembered before going into blissful unconsciousness was all the smug look and wicked grin villagers were sprouting up until now was changed in a look of horror and fear. He don't know why but he felt…. satisfied to see the people who were beating him up until now are covering in fear.

As Naruto drifted into unconsciousness red chakra started to seep out from his body. Everyone I the clearing took a few steps back in fear. All civilian present in the area are on their knees at his point the bloodlust and killing intent the blond is emitting is maddening to say at least some of them are lucky enough to have already passed out. But those with strong willed are now taking blunt of two tails worth Kyuubi's youki.

More senior ninja tried to flee the soon to be execution field. Since none of them present here are above chunin level so they have no chance in defeating Kyuubi Jinchuuriki while the stearing wheel is in Kyuubi's hand.

A low animalistic growl escaped Naruto's throat as he launched himself towards the covering sinobi and civilian. Brutally slaughtering everyone present.

( **On a tree branch near execution field ).**

Shinigami and Minato are watching the torture with hardened gaze. While Kushina is openly sobbing while watching these pathetic villagers keep torturing Naruto.

It frustrates her to no end that she have to just sit and watch while hoping that someone will found Naruto soon. As she was thinking this a villager stabbed him with a broken sake bottle and glacier of blood shot out of his chest. Watching him losing consciousness made her heart clenched painfully in her chest.

Minato's eyes widened watching Naruto's body started covering into Kyuubi's youki. " SHINIGAMI-SAMA WHATS HAPPENING IS THE SEAL BROKEN." Minato shouted until Shinigami sent him a glare that clearly stated that say one more word and I will burn your soul in seventh floor of hell.

" **DON'T mock me MORTAL I am the best fuuinjutsu** **user in whole celestial plains. And that seal is not normal its made up of Ki no Shi. It will not break or weaken even if the host is weak or dying."**

" _If that's true then_ _that only means Naruto-kun has willingly given Kyuubi control of his body. I just hope you know what you are doing son_ " he thought _._

( **Naruto's mindscape ).**

Naruto woke up by sound of water dripping. He looked around only to find himself in some kind of sewer. Just a second ago he was been tortured by stupid villagers then suddenly he heard a feminine voice telling him to let go and now he is in a sewer. Did that unknown woman saved him. That's the only thought going on in his mind.

Until now nobody tried to help him apart from Sandaime-jiji , cat and weasel masked Anbu. These are the only people in whole village who never treated him like dirt. And always rescued him when ever someone hurt him.

But that voice he heard before was definitely belonged to a female. And he can easily tell that it does not belongs to Neko-nee. That voice was soft and melodious but holds power. such Power he never felt before in his life not even jiji has that kind of authority and power in his voice while stating something to other shinobi.

Naruto came out of his mussing so that he can find out some sort of exit. While he was walking he noticed something odd about this sewer it has three pipes one of them is nearly twice in size of his head glowing red. While other two are very small and are glowing blue and white respectively. He also noticed one more thing that even though he is in a sewer there is no foul smell. That usually came from sewer.

He shrugged and keep looking for an exit after nearly roaming for 1 hour he came in a dimly lit large room with large golden door seems to be kept in place by a piece of paper. There is something written on it in _Kanji_ after trying for a minute he nodded his head in satisfaction finally understanding what's written on it " seal " he said to himself.

" **Come closer …. Naruto "** camesame melodious voice from behind the bar. He hesitantly took a step towards the door to see the woman who helped him escape idiot villagers.

He looked around in search of the women before responding " I am really grateful for your help out there if it wasn't for you who knows what more they would have done to me ".

The voice snorted in amusement while watching him from the shadows " **those meatbags have it coming for a long time. And its very tiring to heal you nearly everyday after they beat the snort out of you "** she said snickering at last part **.**

Naruto's eyes widened this woman who saved him from villagers just now is the same one who is taking care of him for as long as he can remember. healing him whenever those bastard villagers beat him into unconsciousness. He took a step closer towards the iron bars now really want to see this woman who was there for him when no one was.

He took a step inside of golden bars and a blinding light filled the whole area. Once it died down he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the stars he is seeing. Once his eyes adjusted with new light it widened again when he get a good look of the women standing nearly 20 feet away from him.

There in front of him standing at a towering height of 6'1 or 6'2 a fair skinned and crimson haired women. In her mid twenties. Wearing a long blue kimono with red fox pattern on it with a red obi holding it together. she has a perfect heart shaped face but the most enticing feature about it is a pair of crimson slitted eyes. Which seems to be looking directly in your soul.

" w-where are we and who are you " Naruto cant help but stutter just standing in her presence is exhilarating to say at least. He can feel the immense power radiating from her. Before today he has never such power coming from anyone. In comparison of her Sandaime Ji-chan is like a toddler a bald toddler but toddler none the less. He came out of his mushings when she started walking towards him.

He couldn't help but took a step back watching her coming towards him is like watching a top predator stalking its prey. After what seems like hours for Naruto she stopped just in front of him and bent down on her knees so that they are eye level.

" **Well . . . . to answer your questions this is your mindscape. And before you ask its a place deep inside your mind. And about your second question I am"** she took a dramatic pause to build some suspense " **Kyuubi. Kyuubi no Kitsune .** she said with a proud smile.

" my mindscape and Kyuubi no Kitsune " he took a pause to analyse this new situation " if this is my mindscape then what are you doing here " he asked.

Kyuubi raised an amused crimson eyebrow at boys reaction. There are not many no erase that there is no one in whole Elemental Nations who can stand still without shaking in fear after knowing who she really is. Maybe this host has more backbone than previous ones.

" **its simple I am sealed inside you. Do you remember that black circle on your stomach that some times appear "** she paused to look at Naruto nodding before continuing " **that's the seal because of which I am trapped in you** ".

" i-is it true. What y-you said earlier a-about healing me e-everytime when I was injured " he asked in a low whisper but with a hint of hope in his voice completely brushing of the sealing part.

Kyuubi chuckled a bit " **Of course it was me who el "** she didn't get to finish her sentence as a golden blur tackled her nearly knocking her off balance. the First thing came in her mind is to rip his throat off his body for attacking her but stopped herself when a chocked sob escaped him. She took a calming breath and placed a hand hesitantly on his back trying to comfort him as much as she can. but because of being a mass of hatred or as usually people think of her as she don't know what to do in this kind of situation. The only other human contact she ever had was with her father and its been nearly if not more than 10 millennium since his death.

Naruto stopped crying after nearly 10 minutes. Before wiping his eyes and saying " sorry I ruined your kimono ".

Kyuubi looked down her kimono really is drenched in tears in front part " **Don't worry about it Naruto "** she said in soft voice surprising even herself.

Naruto bowed deeply in a way that his forehead was touching the ground " thank you thank you for everything you have done for me until now. If it wasn't for you I i would be dead a long time ago thank you " he said still bowing.

Kyuubi's expressions softened a bit " **I was just doing what I have to do to insure our survival. Since I am sealed inside you** **if you die then so will i. that's how this seal works."** She explained.

" you said you are sealed inside me how did that happened? " he asked in genuine curiosity.

" **Hmm "** she took a pause to gather her thoughts " **Well it's a very interesting story, I was sealed inside you on the day of your birth. Do you know the story about the fight between me and your Yondaime "** she glanced at Naruto and continued after receiving a nod from said boy " **that story is not fully true he didn't kill me. HELL he wasn't even able to put a scratch on me. So that bastard summoned Shinigami and sealed me into you at cost of his own life."**

Naruto absorbed every piece of this new information before nodding a few times to himself. Then it finally hit him like a ton of bricks. Now he finally understood why everyone hates him why he is called Demon brat and why everyone wants him dead it makes perfect sense now.

" so I really am a Demon then " he said to himself but she can clearly hear him " at least it all makes sense now why everyone hates me and want me dead " he finished with a sad smile.

Kyuubi started to laugh loudly for a few minutes before composing herself a serious expression came on her face " **Now listen well Naruto you are not a demon. You are one of the most . . . . pure hearted human I have ever met. If those damned villagers calls you a Demon then I should be considered an angle. Those villagers are just ignorant and are blinded by their hate they think that by hurting you they are hurting me as well. But in reality they are just hurting a 6 years old child."**

" S-SO I am not a D-Demon " he asked.

" **You are just as human as anyone else in that damn village. Humans always fear the unknown. Anything that they cannot understand they fear it. Fuuinjutsu the shinobi art by which I am sealed inside you is very difficult to understand even in shinobi ranks so there is no way civilian can understand it. they think that I am you but in reality our situation is more like a scroll and kunai. In which I am the kunai and you are the scroll in which I am sealed. By sealing a kunai it does not change the whole scroll into one. Just like that you do have a demon sealed inside you but it does not make you any less human than others if they can still be called as one though."**

At this point Naruto's whole body is shaking not because of knowing that a demon is sealed inside of him. But because of the kindness that so-called demon has shown him In his entire life.

" **You have to become strong Naruto "** Kyuubi's voice bought him out of his trance " **this world in which we are living in is filled with hatred and malice. In future there will be many people who will try to hurt or kill you because of your power or for mine . You have to become strong to defend yourself "**

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi's crimson slitted eyes with burning determination in his own before saying " I will become strong, the strongest shinobi this world has ever seen. Will you help me in becoming strong since we are in this together what do you say Kyuubi-chan ".

Kyuubi gasped in shock she haven't expected him to ask her for help. Hell she was thinking that he will be pissed after hearing that she is the reason that his life is living hell. Her eyes widened in size of dinner platter after hearing his last word. Last person who dared to call her with that suffix died in most painful way anyone can imagine. But looking at his determined eyes she cant find it in herself to become angry with him.

" **Don't ever call me that "** she ordered with a icy glare.

" What do you mean Kyuubi-chan " he asked not really getting what she meant by that statement.

She sighed in exasperation " **That don't call me with that . . . 'Chan' suffix ."**

" Eh " was the Naruto's intelligent answer " but I thought when you like someone you add chan in their name "

Kyuubi gasped in shock once more did this human child just told her that he like her. " **You like me "** she asked.

Naruto tilted his head slightly not really getting the whole point of this conversation. " of course I like you. you are really kind to me and now I don't have to worry about being alone anymore. Since I know you are always with me " he finished with a smile completely missing the banging sound coming from near wall.

" _**What the hell was I thinking. i should have known better he is a kid after all "**_ she thought to herself and stopped banging her head with wall before addressing him " **alright I will help you, but before that do something about this sewer "**

Naruto started scratching the back of his head not understanding what can he do about this sewer.

Kyuubi sighed " **this is your mindscape Naruto you can do what ever you want in here. Just try imagining a different scenery in place of this sewer**. " she explained.

Naruto nodded before sitting in lotus position to think a nice scenery for his mindscape. After a few minutes of thinking and trying to change the landscape of his mindscape he opened his eyes by hearing a startled gasp.

He observed his surrounding a bit before nodding in acceptance of his handy work. Now in place of sewer is an field of flowers and a dense forest just a bit ahead with a valley and a river in his left. " so how is it " he asked Kyuubi.

Kyuubi was awestruck this is actually really nice to think that the kid has such imaginative powers. He can become a genjutsu master with right training. " **Its really nice you can become a strong Genjutsu user you have nice imagination "**

Naruto blushed its not every day he got compliment and certainly not from the strongest being in elemental nations it really means a lot.

" **I can sense a few chakra signature coming in your direction you should go back now we will talk about your training later** " said Kyuubi before lying down on grass.

" so . . . what do I have to do if a want to came back again " Naruto asked.

" **nothing much just try to meditate and I will bring you here "** she replied before closing her eyes to take a nap on grassy field. But after sometime when his presence didn't disappear from his mindscape she opened her eyes once again to ask why is he still here.

He fidget a bit in his place " ano how do I get out of here? " he asked.

Kyuubi facepalmed this day keeps getting longer and longer cant a millennium old demoness just lay in grass laze around relax is it to much to ask. she sighed once again which she found herself doing incredibly lot today. " **close your eyes and try imagining yourself in outside world when you feel a pull don't resist "**

Naruto nodded and disappeared from his mindscape .

" _**Now I have to think what I can teach him "**_ thought Kyuubi and started going through different training methods in her mind .

( **Outside world )**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes blinked a few times to get adjusted with sunlight. Before pulling himself to his feet to see himself standing in a massive crater.

" what the hell happened here " he asked himself.

" **well I kinda get overboard while we are talking "** came Kyuubis voice in his head.

" Kyuubi-chan where are you " Naruto asked while frantically looking everywhere in hope to spot his first ever friend.

" **stop moving your head like a idiot Naruto you are making me dizzy. And I am still in seal if its one of the function of this seal by which we can talk through our minds. With our shared senses "**

" oh alright and what do you mean by going a bit overboard " he asked

" **what I mean is while we were talking I took care of those pesky villagers "**

Naruto nodded and started walking outside of crater. When he walked out of the crater his eyes widened a bit by watching by all the people beating and torturing him now lying on ground motionless some of them missing sizeable parts of their bodies.

Naruto didn't move for a few seconds before started walking towards the village .

" **Are you alright Naruto "** she knew Naruto have seen many things in his short life but death is not one of them. And she is . . . 'worried' about her host.

" yes I am . . . fine they got what they deserved " Naruto stated rather coldly surprising Kyuubi a bit. " so what now Kyuubi-chan ."

Kyuubi hummed a bit before responding " **we will wait here for now everyone above chunin level must have sensed my Youki spike and will be here soon. Then find that old man and ask him to give you a apartment I don't think the orphanage will welcome you anymore not after this incident. But don't tell that old buzzard about me contacting you or planning to train you alright "**

Naruto nodded before sitting down he knows the orphanage will not take him anymore and he himself don't want to go there. That place is a hell hole idea of living alone in a new apartment sounds good to him but what he don't understand is why cant he tell Ji-chan about Kyuubi-chan and about his training with her **.** But before he can voice his concern she answered him.

" **the reason why you Cannot tell old man about me is because if he found out that I can contact you anytime then he may think I am trying to control you. And I am sure he will try to tighten the seal in his paranoia. Do you want me to train you or not "** she asked him receiving a nod which she cannot see. " **then don't tell them about me ok ".**

" alright Kyuubi-chan I believe in you. " he replied through their mental link. At the same time four figures came into clearing in regular Anbu uniform. He knows three of them but one of them is unfamiliar. " Neko-nee " Naruto shouted and darted towards cat masked Anbu.

" Naruto-kun are you alright you are not hurt are you " cat masked Anbu asked him while checking him for any injuries when she found none she ruffled his hair a bit getting a cute pout from small blond.

" Neko-nee are you here to take me back " he asked while cat masked Anbu nodded " alright then can you take me to ji-chans office since the orphanage kicked me out I want to ask him if he can get me a new apartment ".

She clenched her fists. She knew the blond kid from the day she joined the Anbu forces. She also used to have same opinion about him like everyone else but after spending some time guarding him from threats. She realized that he is just a 6 years old child who have seen things that people twice of his age didn't.

" well we were going to take you back to orphanage but now that we knew what happened its best that we take you to Sandaime-sama " she said in warm tone.

Naruto nodded before he and cat masked Anbu disappeared in a _**Leaf**_ _**Shunshin ( Body flicker technique ) .**_ Leaving other Anbu to investigate the location.

( **Hokage office )**

Sandaime hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen is pacing around in his office with a worried look on his face. Once in every week he always visits Naruto in orphanage but today he have to attend village's monthly council meeting so he wasn't able to visit.

But 10 minutes ago he sensed a spike of Kyuubi's youki and sent his most trusted Anbu towards Narutos location.

Its been five minutes now since the Anbu squad left and he cant help but worry about his surrogate grandson well being.

Just then he sensed 2 chakra signature teleporting in his office. He sighed in relief after watching Naruto in Cats arms.

" Naruto-kun are you alright " asked the aged Hokage while looking at Naruto with a slight worry.

" I am alright ji-chan don't worry " he said with a cheery smile.

" well I am glad that you are ok Naruto-kun. You gave this old geezer quite a fright out there " Hiruzen said with a chuckle.

" Well I was kinda kicked out of the orphanage by that bitch. She also called some shinobi to help her in so called pest control. After that I don't remember anything and everything went blank when I woke up again I was in middle of a crater " Naruto lied.

Hiruzen lowered his head in shame after all its his duty to protect Naruto and he failed once again. " I am sorry Naruto-kun I failed to protect you again " he said in a low tone.

Naruto shook his head " don't worry about it Ji-chan I am perfectly fine. Can I ask you something though " he asked.

Hiruzen nodded and Naruto continued " can you give me my own apartment " he said shocking Sandaime " and can you enroll me in ninja academy as well " Sandaime's jaw dropped but magically his pipe remained in place until he retrieved his jaw back to its normal position.

" well as I said that bitch kicked me out and I am pretty sure other will do the same. So can you arrange a apartment for me. And as for my second request I cant stay weak I have to become strong to survive in this world. And I will became the strongest shinobi to ever grace this world " Naruto said firmly.

Hiruzen's eyes widened a bit as shadows of Shodaime and Nidaime manifested behind Naruto. " _his will of fire burns just as brightly as yours sensei_ " he thought.

"Very well Naruto-kun I will enroll you into academy but for now come on we have to find an apartment for you." Hiruzen said with a warm smile.

Naruto launched himself towards Sandaime and hugged him as tightly as a 6 year old can. After a few seconds he released the hokage from his grip before following him outside the Hokage tower in search of his new apartment.

Naruto glanced at the blue sky with a determined look on his face " _I cant wait to start my training ,I will become the strongest shinobi this world has ever seen and you can believe that Dattebayo ."_ He thought.

" Naruto-kun what are you doing come on we have lots of things to do " Hiruzen shouted from his position.

Naruto nodded and started running in Hiruzen's direction.

 **End Chapter.**

 **A/N : Well there you have it the forth chapter, hope you enjoyed it. future chapter will be bit more longer. And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. If you have any kind of questions fell free to ask.**

 ******************************************Ja ne*******************************************


	5. Training days and Academy

_**A/N : Yo guys I am back with fifth chapter of Shi no kami : Legend of crystals. ENJOY. AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW AT END OF CHAPTER.**_

Speech _: "_ Yo I am Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo _."_

 _Thought: " why nobody likes orange it's a great colour"._

 _ **Jutsu: "Uzumaki Hijutsu: Harem no jutsu."**_

 **Kyuubi's voice, Summon, Shinigami's voice** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. Naruto is owned by Masashi kishimoto**_

 _ **Naruto: Shi no Kami Legend of Crystals.**_

 **Chapter 5 : Training days and Academy** _ **.**_

( **Konoha residential district ).**

After roaming whole residential district and getting turned down by every land lord and lady. Now we find Naruto and Hiruzen standing in front of a old worn down three story building. Which looks like its going to crumble down if someone sneezed loudly.

" Ji-chan I am tired now, this is 205th place do you think they will agree to give me an apartment " Naruto wined loudly its now nearly eight in night and they are looking for an apartment for whole day and now he is getting extremely frustrated after denied from every place they went before.

" Don't worry Naruto-kun the landlady is my old friend I know she won't turn us down " Hiruzen replied. And both of them started walking towards first floor staircase. After walking for a minute or two they reached a big door with ' Kumiko Haruka " written on it. after knocking a few times an elderly women maybe in her early fifties opened the door with a kind smile on her face. wearing black kimono with an apron on top.

" Hiruzen what are you doing here " asked the woman while looking at aged Hokage.

" well Haruka-chan I was looking for an apartment for my grandson here" he said while ruffling Naruto's hair. "that's When I remembered you telling me a few days ago that you have one empty. So is it still unoccupied " he asked.

Haruka glanced at Naruto her happy smile still intact before responding. " of course its still available do you want to check it out now? "

" That will be nice lead the way " Hiruzen replied and started following Haruka on upper level with Naruto.

Naruto looked at the women curiously as if trying to solve a puzzle. Did she not know who he is that must be it. because if she know who he is then they would be politely rejected once again. But decided to leave the issue.

After a few minutes they reached 3rd floor and Haruka directed them towards far end of the floor before stopping in front of a wooden door with 95 written on it.

" well this is it " she said while unlocking the door. Leading Naruto and Hiruzen inside the apartment. The apartment is not luxurious or anything just a place suitable for one person. She led them through walkway in a combined living room and kitchen equipped with basic appliances like refrigerator and a microwave in kitchen with a dinning table. And a couch and a medium sized television in living room. Then she showed them bedroom and washroom.

During their tour of the small apartment Naruto have stars in his eyes even though it's not very big or something it's definitely a lot better then his room in orphanage .

" so how is it Naruto-kun " Sandaime asked. " do you like it ".

Naruto snapped his neck in Sandaime's direction with a wide smile on his face " are you kidding me Jiji this is awesome" he took a pause before continuing ". . . . but how am I going to pay for this "

" don't worry Naruto-kun I will pay for it until you became shinobi " Hiruzen replied while ruffling 6 year olds blond hair.

"Alright Naruto-kun Anbu will be here with your belongings from orphanage. Until then why don't you explore your new home a bit more " just as last word left his mouth Naruto was out of sight leaving a dust trail behind him.

" I hope that you " Hiruzen froze in mid sentence by sensing intense killing intent directed towards him. " don't worry Hiruzen I was a Kunoichi for a long time and I know difference between Jinchuuriki and Biju. " Haruka said . hiruzen nodded and started walking in Naruto's direction.

" it looks like you are enjoying yourself " Hiruzen said with a chuckle from the bedroom door.

Naruto nodded " of course Ji-chan look its beautiful " he said while looking out of his bedrooms window.

Hiruzen sat down beside Naruto enjoying the view of the village in night light. " I should be going now Naruto-kun your stuff will be here soon. And if you need anything else just came to Hokage tower I will be there alright. " he asked and blonde nodded.

Hiruzed shifted his gaze from window when he sensed a presence nearing them. and then in poof of smoke dog masked Anbu appeared in the room with a small bag in his hand with Naruto's belonging in it.

Naruto walked towards Anbu and gave him a happy smile before taking his bag from him. " Alright Ji-chan I will see you later. " Naruto said to Hiruzen and gave a two finger salute towards masked Anbu. Who returned his action with a salute and a weird U shaped eye smile . even after seeing that weird eye smile many times he still cannot figure out that how the hell this guy do it. Naruto put all his thoughts aside for now tomorrow will a very special day and he want to be at his 100% to start his training with Kyuubi-chan.

Sarutobi smiled watching Naruto's interaction with one of his top Anbu before disappearing in a _**leaf Shunshin**_ with said Anbu.

He yawned while locking his door and windows. Before moving towards his bedroom to get some sleep.

 **( Next day ).**

It is a nice, warm and sunny day in village of Konohagakure. Streets bristling with people Shinobi and civilian alike, children playing and shopkeepers opening their shops. Naruto had never slept so well in his entire life. and why not this is the first time he doesn't have to wake up in every few hours to make sure that no one is trying to sneak into his room trying to kill him.

He opened his eyes after feeling sunlight hitting his face. and bolted straight up frantically looking at his surroundings. Then memories of previous day came flooding back and he released a breath. Before started going through his morning activities.

After a long and relaxing bath now Naruto is now standing in his kitchen preparing some breakfast to be more precise cereal . In a white short sleeved shirt and black pants. " man this is nice no fucked up old bitch, no other idiots trying to kill me in sleep I can get used to it. " he said to himself while placing his food in a porcelain dish and moving towards dining table.

" **it looks like you are enjoying your new home "** came Kyuubi's voice.

Naruto brightened up hearing Kyuubi's voice before responding " of course I am. and I hope you are enjoying yours as well ".

" **Yep definitely its much better than a sewer "** she said before asking " **so are you ready for training ".**

Naruto grinned at the prospect of learning from the strongest being in all elemental nations " yeah I am ready so what are you going to teach me Kyuubi-chan. Some short of super cool move no maybe a killer technique by which I can level whole mountain " he started drooling at the thought of learning all super cool jutsuhe saw ji-chan in past.

" **First of all shut your mouth you are drooling on your food "** she said with a snicker. This bought him out of his fairy land of Jutsu before shaking his head by looking down at his saliva covered food " **now that you are done eating we are going to start your training so come inside your mindscape."**

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes until he felt a pull before opening his eyes to find himself sitting in a grassy field surrounded by flowers. He slowly stood up and started looking for his resident demoness **.** after searching for a while he found her sitting on a branch of tree with one leg hanging and other supporting her elbow.he ran up to her waving her to come down.

" **Now do you know what chakra is ? "** Kyuubi asked from her position and Naruto nodded.

" yeah I know Ji-chan once told me that it's the energy all shinobi use to do cool ninja stuff " he said with a proud smile. While Kyuubi groaned in her place by hearing the explanation but she cant blame him he is not even a academy student.

" **well you are not fully wrong** **chakra is energy every living thing posses. It's a combination of physical and spiritual energy do you get it this far? "** she asked getting a nod from the blond. " **alright then now I am going to teach you how to access your chakra ".**

Naruto now has stars in his eyes " so how do I get my chakra " he asked barely restraining himself from squealing like a fangirl.

" **once you are in outside world again close your eyes to meditate and try to find a warm felling within your body and once you get hold of it try and pull it to surface "** she explained and sighed.

Naruto nodded and disappeared from his mindscape.

Naruto moved towards his bed and sat down and closed his eyes. " **don't think about anything just focus on your body "** Kyuubi said. he nodded continue to search for his chakra after a minute or two he felt something from his stomach and just like Kyuubi said he started to pull it towards surface.

In mindscape Kyuubi's eyes widened as Naruto started pulling her chakra " **Naruto don't pull "** Kyuubi shouted through their mental link.

Naruto eyes snapped open after hearing Kyuubi's voice. " whats the matter Kyuubi-chan I just got hold of the warm felling you are talking about " Naruto asked confused.

" **because that was my youki you were pulling. Don't concentrate on your stomach region or the same thing will happen "** Kyuubi said quite impressed about Naruto pulling her youki on first try its quite a accomplishment .

Naruto nodded before doing same thing once but paid more attention so that he did not pull Kyuubi's youki. After a few minutes of concentration a warm felling filled his body and just like Kyuubi said he pulled it as hard as he can.

Kyuubi nodded in mindscape she knew he will able to gain chakra in no time after all he has nearly four times more chakra than that old man. " **very well Naruto now that you know how to reach your chakra. I will teach you how to control and use it without wasting it as well as we are going to start your physical training. So haul ass we have find someplace where you can train without interruption ."**

" YAHOOO I got my chakra baby who is the badass of course me Uzumaki Naruto is " he bolted up and started a victory dance until he saw his body continues to glow blue for a few seconds. " Kyuubi-chan what is this blue light around me ".

" **that's your chakra**. **Now get moving we have things to do** " Naruto nodded and left his apartment after locking it to prevent any demon haters to enter .

( **45 minutes later ).**

 **( Training ground 44 or Forest of death. )**

"Tell mewhy are we here again " Naruto asked as he watched a big ass forest in front of him. He shivered by hearing a loud growl coming from inside.

" **I already told you 3 times before Naruto we are going to train here. I was looking for a place for you to train from yesterday. and this is the only place where I haven't sensed human chakra at all. There is only latent remains of human chakra that means no one use this place anymore. It will be an ideal training ground. And since you emit very low amount of my youki every second no wild animals will come close . . I think. "** she mumbled and ignored the " YOU THINK " coming from blond Jinchuuriki.

Naruto sighed " so what do you want me to do? ".

" **first of all there is two things you have to promise me before I start training you. First you will not complain about your training regime no matter how hard it is. And second you will not demonstrate your skill until I say so. Do you accept this terms ? "**

" I promise " Naruto said without missing a beat.

" **Alright then Naruto, we are going to begin your Physical training that I have planned last night ".**

" Physical training **"** he asked

" **Yep your body is very weak Naruto and the only reason you are not showing sighs of malnourishment is because I squeeze out any nourishment from your food. I also constantly provide my youki to keep your bone and muscle density steady** **. so you are going to do a lot of physical training to get back in shape without my help. Do you have any problem** ?" she asked with fake anger while Naruto shook his head vigorously in real world not want to piss off his sensei on their first day of training.

She snickered a bit messing with mortals never gets old " **That's what I thought now first you are going to run 10 miles inside that forest . this will increase your stamina as well as your ability to sense killing intent. Once you are done with that you will be doing 500 punch with each arms, 500 kicks with each legs, 500 push-ups, 500 sit-ups, 500 chin-ups. "**

Naruto's jaw was scrapping the ground after hearing his training regimen " are you serious Kyuubi-chan ".

" **Its Kyuubi-sensei when we are training Naruto. And yes I am serious if you want to become a shinobi then you have to be physically strong. Now if you will excuse me I am very sleepy i didn't get much sleep last night since I was planning your training *Yawn* schedule. i will talk to you later "** she said before cutting their mental link.

" Kyuubi- c- sensei, Kyuubi-sensei " when he got no answer he shrugged and started his training.

7 hours later a totally exhausted and blood stained Naruto entered his apartment barely walking straight the training was much more difficult then he first thought and dodging many animals who are trying to kill him in that damn place doesn't make it any easier. After a long hot bath he slumped in his couch barely conscious.

" **did you enjoy your first day of training "** Kyuubi said in a voice full of mirth.

" you are evil " Naruto said. " Do you know how many times I was attacked by giant ass spider and centipede are you trying to kill me " he shouted the last part.

She started laughing for a minute before responding " **Thank you for the compliment. And that was also a part of your training. By the way you did very good today. take a nap we have some shopping to do once you got up "**

" Shopping what for? **".** He askedconfusedly.

" **well first of all we are going to get you some clothes since you don't have anything that can handle though training. And then we will be going to buy some groceries you have to eat healthy if you want to get strong. Now take your rest you deserved it "**

Naruto slightly nodded before drifting off in blissful unconsciousness.

It was nearly 6 in evening when our hero opened his eyes. He was felling quite refreshed he is now mentally thanking Kyuubi for healing him. There is no fatigue or sourness In his body. He got up from the comfortable couch to get his money from his bedroom. He still have a lot of shopping to do.

" **all ready Naruto** " Kyuubi asked.

" Yeah lets get going " Naruto said while locking his apartment door making his way towards market district.

Walking for nearly 10 minutes he saw that he was nearing town square. And begun to get more glares from people in bristling street . Ignoring all the hateful glares and whispers directed towards him. He doesn't care what anyone think about him he got his Jiji and now Kyuubi as a new friend and sensei. Everyone else can kiss his ass.

After a few minutes of searching Naruto stood in front of a nice looking shop named ' phoenix wing '. On the display many weapons and shinobi garments can be seen. Naruto forced a smile on his face as he proceeded to enter the shop.

A bell chimed as entered as he entered the shop. Once inside his eyes widened as he take a good look at all different shinobi items in shop. The whole place is literally overflowing with different weapons like Katana, bo-staff, Ninjato and some other stuff.

" Welcome to pheo " middle aged man from behind counter said until he took in naruto's appearance and a disgusted look came on his face. " we don't provide services to your kind now get lost Demon brat ".

Naruto frowned after hearing the last statement. Most of the shops don't sell him anything and kick him out if he went inside. He turned to walk out of the shop until a familiar voice called him.

" **wait Naruto "** Kyuubi voice came.

" he wont sell me anything Kyuubi-chan we have to find a different place. " he said and started moving towards the door again.

" **Didn't I just say Wait** " Kyuubi saidfreezing him in mid step. " **good now will you be a darling and give me the control for a few minutes ".**

" what do you mea " then it hit him " Kyuubi-chan we cant just kill anyone who treated me badly. Because if we do then there will only a few people left in the entire village." He said while shaking his head.

Kyuubi barked In laughter and wiped a tear from her eyes. " **well I wasn't going to kill him Naruto. But the suggestion is good. What I was going to do is give him a piece of my mind. Now give me the stearing Naruto."**

" Just try not to kill him ok " Naruto said and closed his eyes and giving control to Kyuubi .

" Oi demon brat get out of my shop or I wil " he stopped his rant as a pair of crimson slitted eyes met his own. Sweat started dripping from his forehead as a ominous energy filled the store.

Naruto/Kyuubi started walking towards the counter. Before responding " **Mortal listen closely because I am only going to tell you once."** Shop owner nodded while shivering like a leaf in storm. **" you are going to sell whatever Naruto wants and if you don't** " Naruto started laughing sinisterly " **I will KILL YOU in most PAINFUL way ".**

At this point the shop owner has already soiled himself by the killing intent directed towards him by the kid standing in front of him.

" **SO "**

" o-of c-o-urse Kyu-ubi s-ama I w-wi-l-l-l do j-j-just as y-you s-s-sa-i-d" he stuttered out.

Naruto who was watching everything happening from mindscape and can't stop laughing hysterically. " that was quite a show Kyuubi-chan " he said while wiping a tear from his eyes.

Kyuubi nodded and the crimson colour started to fade from his eyes. And it reverted back to its original azure blue.

" so can I shop here " Naruto asked while smiling widely.

" o-o-of course Naruto-sama " he stuttered out.

Naruto laughed and moved in store a bit further " That was awesome Kyuubi-chan" he said searching for something that will look good on him.

" **Take that Naruto "** she saidwhile sending him a mental image of what she wanted for him .

" Do you think it will look good on me? " he asked.

" **Yep it will look good** ".

Naruto nodded and took the article pointed out by Kyuubi while heading towards changing room. A few minutes later he came out wearing a Crimson muscle t-shirt, with black sleeveless trench coat and black pants. " so what do you think " he asked his female tenant.

" **its great and will also help in your stealth skill."**

Naruto took ten sets of said clothing and moved towards counter. " so how much does it cost ? ".

" W-W-Well s-since its y-your first time i-in my s-store Naruto-sama its free" the cowering shop owner stuttered out.

" oh it that so then I will see you again soon Shopkeeper-san " he said and exited the shop .

" Well Kyuubi-chan I have to say that little trick of yours is awesome. "

Kyuubi giggled slightly " **of course it is. It was really pissing me off seeing you getting kicked out by every shop in this village. But now you don't have to worry about that anymore "** she finished with a sinister laughter.

Naruto ignored the sinister laugh he doesn't want to judge her without even knowing her. because if he did then he is not better than any other villagers. He kept walking towards his apartments direction when Kyuubi decided to chime in.

" **Where do you think you are going Naruto we still have to buy groceries or did you forgot. "** she asked but face faulted when naruto started laughing sheepishly.

" heh heh sorry about that I totally forgot heh heh "

After buying groceries and scaring the shit out of another store owner now we found our hero sitting on couch in his apartment watching some movie.

" god I am starving but I don't get it I don't know how to cook then why did we buy so much of this stuff" . Naruto said while pointing towards bags of groceries.

" **I know you don't know how to cook but I certainly do. So switch places with me and I will start preparing dinner "** Naruto nodded and went inside his mindscape to watch Kyuubi preparing dinner.

Naruto watched awestrucked as Kyuubi graciously started making his meal. " wow Kyuubi-chan how did you learn to cook like this ".

" **Well Naruto when you are alive for many millennium you pick many things out of boredom. This is one of that. now be quiet and watch great Kyuubi-sama in action. "** Naruto did as he was asked while watching Kyuubi cook something he never saw before. " **now come outside before it gets cold "**

Naruto came out of his mindscape inhaling the aromacoming from food placed on table. He took a bite from the delicious looking dish and swooned like a fangirl. While in mindscape Kyuubi was nervously waiting for any kind of response. And she didn't have to wait for long as Naruto squealed in delight.

" Oh my god Kyuubi-chan what is this " Kyuubis nervousness grew in mindscape and she started going through every step she did while cooking in her mind. " it's the most DELICIOUS food I ever had. Its LIKE FOOD OF GODS. KYUUBI-CHAN WHATS THE NAME OF THIS DISH. " Naruto shouted while looking at his food with starry eyes."

Kyuubi released a breath that she didn't knew she was holding before giggling slightly at Naruto's reaction. " **Well Naruto I learned this nearly 3 or 4 hundred years ago from an old bat before I killed her since she refused to teach me anything else . And I forgot its name so lets just call it Kyuubi-sama special. ".**

" well whatever this is its awesome " he said totally brushing off killing an old bat part. " If I get to eat this type of food everyday then I don't mind that suicidal training of yours " Kyuubis ears perked up at word training.

" **Naruto once you are finished I want you to come inside here and I will start teaching you different thing like how to enhance your strength and speed with help of your chakra and some different stuff alright."** just as Kyuubi uttered last word Naruto appeared in mindscape. " **That was quick you already finished your meal "** Naruto nodded while staring at Kyuubi as if she is some kind of goddess. " **Do I have something on my face Naruto "** he sook his head still not breaking eye contact. " **WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOU ARE CREEPING ME OUT "** she shouted and Naruto came out of his stupor.

" oh gomen Kyuubi-chan I was just wondering if you are some kind of food goddess that dish was absolutely delicious ".

" **Oh is that so then its alright now lets start with your training now Naruto whatever I teach you in here you have to learn that in outside world once again but since you already learned it in here it will be very easy. Do you understand "** naruto nodded " **ok then lets start the tortu I mean training "** she said while smirking wickedly sending a shiver down Narutos spine.

( **6 months later ).**

 **( Forest of death ).**

Its been six months since Naruto started training under Kyuubi and the results can be seen very clearly. A lot of his baby fat is now gone and he is a few inches to be more specific 5 inches tall with some help from Kyuubi of course .

Right now Naruto is sitting on a rock in forest of death after finishing his daily regimen. Which now includes 1500 punch with each arms, 1500 kicks with each legs, 1000 push-ups, 1000 sit-ups, 1000 chin-ups and 40 miles of running in forest of death. After first week of training she started concentrating her youki in his chakra pathways saying that it will help in his training. It certainly did whenever she stops his body feels like it's a lot of weight is removed.

She haven't taught him any Jutsu or some cool move. Once when he asked why she is not teaching him anything apart from physical stuff. she quieted him down by saying that. His body must reach a certain level of speed , power and flexibility for her to teach him the Taijutsu style she has in mind. After that he didn't complained about doing physical training and devoted most of his time in training.

Every night she teach his about history of the world. And by history she means true history not just that half assed stuff that is taught in academy nowadays. She is also teaching him basic survival skills. Naruto is currently eating a fish he caught a few minutes ago.

" **Naruto are you done with your physical training for today ? "** Kyuubi asked and Naruto nodded " **very well then I think its time to teach you my Taijutsu style and some chakra control exercises . "** she paused for Naruto to stop his victory dance before continuing " **alright then come inside and will show you basic Katas of my style '** _ **Josho Kitsune ' (**_ **Rising Fox)** _ **."**_

" Josho Kitsune " He repeated already sitting in front of her..

" **Yep I developed this style a few centuries ago. when I got fed up by blowing everything up with my Bijudama "** at this point Naruto is quite accustomed of Kyuubis many tails of destruction. And he is not bothered by it at all and why would he. She only destroy when you tick her off or interrupt her while eating sweets. Yep in last few months Naruto discovered that Kyuubi has a fetish for sweets. And most of his money is spent to satisfy her sweet tooth " **this style focuses on lightning fast reflexes, high flexibility and quick and powerful blows to a persons weak spots like neck, joints, groin."**

Naruto nodded " **I will teach you basic katas tonight but for now I am going to teach you tree climbing."** Naruto gave Kyuubi a dry look before getting up and started walking in opposite direction from her. " **Where are you going? "** she asked.

" if you are not paying attention then let me tell you this. For last 6 fucking months I have been going into a giant ass forest filled with creepy ass monsters how the hell do you think I am still alive. If you don't have anything batter to teach me then I am going." Naruto said while walking away.

" **Naruto do you remember two conditions I put before started teaching you? "** Naruto nodded " **Then get back here and if you questioned my training methods again I will stop teaching you. "** She said in a serious tone which doesn't leave any place for argument.

" Gomen Kyuubi-sensei it wont happen again " he said.

Kyuubi nodded and took him to the nearest tree " **now pay attention Naruto. Tree walking is one of the basic chakra control exercise. In this you have to send a steady amount of chakra in your feet and then maintain t so that it can stick to the bark of tree. "** She channeled a bit of her youki in her feet and started climbing the tree vertically without using her hands with each step Narutos eyes grew wider and wider . " **so what do you think ".**

" Wow Kyuubi-sensei teach me how to do it " Kyuubi giggled at Narutos enthusiasm.

" **channel your chakra in your feet. But if to channel to much then this will happen "** she said while channeling a bit more of her youki fully uprooting the tree she was sticking until now. " **Now you try."**

Naruto did as he was told and channeled his chakra in his feet only after three steps vertically he fell straight on his head " shit that hurts. "

" **that's what happens when you channel less amount of chakra**. **now go outside and try again".** Naruto nodded and disappeared from his mindscape to train in outside world.

" Just you wait I will get this thing down in one day " he exclaimed while Kyuubi grinned in mindscape. " **We will see Naruto. We will see. "**

It has been two weeks since Kyuubi started teaching him chakra control and Taijutsu. And to say that she was impressed would be an understatement. Naruto is absorbing everything like a sponge at least in Taijutsu department. His chakra control is well shitty.

" Gah why cant I do this fucking thing" Naruto shouted while glaring daggers at the tree in front of him. " Kyuubi-sensei why can't I do it. I am doing this for last two weeks and still not anywhere near from top. "

" **Well the reason is simple you have to much chakra and no control over it."** she said while picking her ears Naruto can sure rant when he cant get something down. " **the amount of chakra you have right now is five times more than total chakra that sandaime old man has. "**

" What I have more chakra than jiji " Naruto shouted.

" **you don't have to be so loud about that I can hear you clearly idiot ".**

" ne ne Kyuubi-sensei do you have some kind of shortcut or some trick by which I can learn this quickly **"**

" **don't be an idiot Naruto there is no. . short . . cut "** she said until a memory flashed in her mind " **Now that you mention it there is one technique that can help you. Its called** _ **Kage bunshin "**_

" _**Kage bunshin**_ " Naruto asked excitedly .

" **Yep it's a Jutsu in which shinobi creats a solid replica of himself and when that replica dispelled himself every bit of information he gets will automatically sent back to the original. So with this Jutsu you can get a month's training done in a single day. It's quite useful and since you have so much chakra I don't think it will have any kind of side effect on your body or mind its perfect for you."**

" that's awesome Kyuubi-sensei will you teach me this Jutsu " he asked hopefully standing in his mindscape with puppy dog eyes in full blast.

" **No"** Kyuubi stated while Naruto face faulted.

" what why not Kyuubi-sensei you just said its perfect for me".

" **its not like I don't want to teach you Naruto. The thing is that I don't know it myself "** Kyuubi said rather sheepishly while Naruto face faulted once again.

" then how the hell do you know about it in the first place? ".

" **Well I saw it when I fought that tree hugger Shodaime Hokage of yours. But only for a few seconds before his damnable wife sealed me inside herself. That seal "** Kyuubi surpassed an involuntary shudder **" that was the worst time of my life. In that seal I can't feel, sense, touch or do anything I was tightly bound by dozens of chains**. " Naruto frowned deeply by hearing Kyuubi's tale.

" Gomen ne kyuubi-chan its because of me you are sealed once again." Naruto said not looking at Kyuubi and missing her shocked expression. " But don't worry I promise you that I will find a way to get you out of this seal. You can count on that Dattebayo ". He exclaimed and Kyuubi's eyes grew in size of dinner platter by hearing Naruto last statement.

" Well if you don't know this Jutsu then how am I going to learn it " Naruto asked giving her enough time to compose herself.

" **well when I fought with your Yondaime he used the same technique on me but it left him low on chakra. Since it cost so much chakra I guess it must be a kinJutsu. And the safest place to store a Kinjutsu is Hokage tower so we are going to infiltrate it tonight**."

" WHAT WE ARE GOING TO SNEAK IN JIJI'S OFFICE " Naruto shouted

" **Why don't you announce it on a megaphone you idiot. And yes we are going to sneak in tonight and will search for it. ".**

" but I don't want to steal anything from JIJI." He said back.

" **I know Naruto. But frankly your chakra control is shit and your progress is very slow. And it will take months for you to learn even basic things at this rate. So do you want to do it or not? "** She asked.

" but howam I going to do it. even in night Hokage tower is guarded by Anbu. How an I going to get past them."

Kyuubi smirked at this before asking " **tell me Naruto how many times you were attacked in that forest in your first month of training** "

" Don't remind me Kyuubi-chan those bastards used to attack in every few minutes. "

" **and what about now**? "

" Well the count decreased in last few months. And if I remembered correctly I am not attacked or chased by those creatures for last two weeks ".

" **That's correct and it's because by training there your ability to sense another persons presence increased. As well as your ability to mask your own presence increased as well. I don't think you will have much problem to infiltrate and if things started to go south you have me don't you."**

" yeah Hokage tower beware Uzumaki Naruto is coming at you." Naruto shouted while Kyuubi shook her head in exasperation.

( **11:00 pm )**

 **( Outside Hokage Tower ).**

It was late at night and Naruto is currently hiding in a tree near Hokage Tower observing the patrol while waiting for a chance to enter. Hokage himself left a few minutes earlier with a squad of Anbu following him.

" **Lets go Naruto the guards will come back in 10 minutes. ".**

Naruto slowly climbed to the upper floors beforeentering through the window in Hokage's office. " w-what's happening" Naruto asked as he is suddenly got very sleepy.

" **It's a Genjutsu don't worry I already dispelled it. you will be fine in few seconds. But we have to hurry Naruto that Genjutsu ca "** a few footsteps can be heard coming towards their direction. " **Quick Naruto hide under that desk "** Kyuubi mentally shouted.

A few seconds later office door burst opened and 2 Anbu came into it already in attacking position with their ninjato in hands.

" Are you sure there is someone in here " one of the Anbu asked.

" Yes I am sure I definitely sensed a low burst of chakra " 2nd Anbu said while looking for any sign of intruder.

" What should we do now Kyuubi-chan " Naruto asked sweat pouring down from his face.

" **there is something I can do but it will be very painful** ".

" Do it we can't get caught now " .

Kyuubi hesitated a bit before nodding " **give me control "** Naruto gave control of his body and entered his mindscape. " **I am sorry Naruto but this will hurt a lot ".**

Naruto shook his head " don't worry about it Kyuubi-chan just kick their asses. " a small smile came on Kyuubi's face and she disappeared from the mindscape.

" **Naruto this will be your first seeing me fight using Josho Kitsune so watch closely. "** Naruto nodded in mindscape. Naruto/Kyuubi formed a ram sign and whispered " _ **Oni Henge" (Demon transformation )**_ A thick smoke filled the whole room putting both Anbu on guard. " **Lets see if you can deal with this** " a feminine voice spoke. Once smoke cleared instead of Naruto Kyuubi stood in all her glory with a smirk on her face.

" Who ar " Before 1st Anbu can even finish his sentence a knee buried itself into his stomach followed up by a chop on the back of his neck. She jumped back avoiding a vertical slash from the 2nd Anbu before disappearing from his line of sight. and delivered a Bone shattering blow to his jaw easily breaking it. before sending him into a dreamless sleep by a chop on the back of his neck.

" **So do you like the show Naruto** " Kyuubi asked while dropping her advanced Henge. And giving control back to Naruto.

Naruto fell on his knees gasping for breath as his whole body started aching like just gone through worst beating of his life. " W-what's h-h-happening Kyuubi-c-chan. " Naruto asked trying his best not to scream in pain.

" **I am really very sorry Naruto. But the technique I just used is an advanced form of regular Henge. This Jutsu allows me to use my youki without becoming a walking beacon. But it also ripped apart a lot of your muscle and tissues."**

" you don't have to apologize to me Kyuubi-chan. Its only because of you I am not arrested right now " Naruto said while giving her a pained but genuine smile. He slowly dragged himself in front of drawers of sandaime's table inspecting everything inside.

" Shit there is no scroll in here and that last drawer is not opening what should I " Naruto said until he saw a red button underneath the desk Naruto pushed the red button and click graced his ears signifying that something just opened. He cautiously pulled the last drawer open and released a breath as one scrolls came into his view. " Kyuubi-chan is this the scroll " he asked his female tenant.

" **Yes the big scroll is the one we came here for after all it does says scroll of sealing. Copy its contents Naruto. You did bring a spare scroll don't you? "** Kyuubi asked with a edge in her voice.

Naruto nodded and started copying everything down In his spare scroll. After 25 minutes of copying Naruto jumped out of Hokage tower making his way towards his home. To get some well deserved sleep.

( **Next day ).**

KNOCK.

KNOCK.

KNOCK.

Naruto made his way towards his front door while muttering some curses to his unexpected guest. He opened his door slightly before his eyes widened at seeing his grandfather figure standing in front of his door. Hundreds of thoughts raced through his mind. Like did he found out that he is the one who broke into hokage office last night. Is he here to arrest him.

" Naruto-kun how are you today? " the aged Hokage asked him with a gentle smile.

" JI-chan what are you doing here today ?" Naruto asked.

A mock hurt look came on Sarutobi's aged face " I see you don't want your Ji-chan to visit you anymore. I can understand you have your own apartment and now going to join academy from tomorrow. Why would you want to hang out with this old man " he sniffed a bit at last part thoroughly enjoying Naruto's panicked look.

" N-no it's not like that Ji-chan I was just not expecting you today. " Naruto tried to explain while frantically moving his hands. Sarutobi laughed at Naruto's try to diffuse the situation before ruffling his hair a bit getting a cute pout out of blond.

" THAT WAS NOT FUNNY JIJI " Naruto shouted.

" Now Naruto the reason I came here today is to tell you that I have enrolled you into academy. And it will start from tomorrow so here is your first years course. " Sarutobi said while handing Naruto a pile of books.

" Oh Arigatou JIJI come on inside " Naruto said while gesturing for old man to enter.

" sorry Naruto some other time I cant stay today. Yesterday late night someone broke into my office and knocked out two of my Anbu. Investigation is going on right now so I have to be there. Sorry. " Sarutobi said while ruffling Narutos hair again before disappearing in a _**Leaf shunshin.**_

" Man I have to learn how to do that it's a pain to walk across whole town to reach that creepy forest."

" **SO Naruto ready for another day of training** " Kyuubi asked and Naruto nodded.

( **30 minutes later ).**

 **(Forest of death).**

" **Alright Naruto lets see that scroll "** Kyuubi said and Naruto unrolled the scroll while looking at different Jutsu written on it." **there it is** _ **Kage bunshin**_ **what does it say Naruto** ".

" _ **Kage bunshin no Jutsu**_ a B-rank Kinjutsu. Developed by Senju Tobirama. Is an advanced form of simple clone Jutsu. This Jutsu forms actual solid copies of user with memory feedback. Any information clones receive will be sent back to original apart from physical work. This Jutsu is originally developed for information gathering and infiltration mission. The only drawback of this Jutsu is that it divides users chakra equally between every clone. By creating to many clones the user will suffer extreme chakra exhaustion and death. " Naruto read out loud.

" Man this is one dangerous Jutsu "

" **It is for others but not for you Naruto. Even if you make too many clones you wont suffer from chakra exhaustion. After all you have me inside of you now try creating some clones ".**

Naruto nodded and formed a tiger seal before shouting _**"kage Bunshin no Jutsu" (**_ **Shadow clone technique ).** a large poof of smoke appeared and when it cleared Narutos jaw dropped at looking at nearly 200 copies of himself looking around curiously. " YATTA I did it. and in my first try if I keep going at this pace I will be the strongest shinobi in world in no time DATTEBAYO " Naruto shouted and his clones soon followed.

Kyuubi decided to burst Naruto's little bubble by saying " **the only reason you were able to do it in your first try is because you have to much chakra to burn. The amount of chakra you just used to create all this clone would have killed a normal Jounin. Anyone who has same amount of chakra you do can do it. its really not a big deal "** Kyuubi roared in laughter as a storm cloud appeared on top of Naruto's head and he started drawing circles on ground.

" you don't have to say it like that. Cant you just say that good work Naruto or something along the line." Naruto said in a fake hurt voice.

" **Naruto divide your clones into 3 group 1** **st** **with hundred will perform basic Katas of Josho Kitsune ( rising fox). Then divide the remaining hundred into two groups of 50 and order then to do tree walking and water walking. Got it Naruto.** " Naruto nodded but suddenly remembered one part of said Jutsu.

" but Kyuubi-sensei the scroll said that physical work cant be done through them. " Naruto asked confusedly.

" **that is correct Naruto no physical training can be done through them. I want them to basic katas so that It become a muscle memory to you. And that can be done through clones. "**

Naruto nodded and divided his clones just like Kyuubi instructed and gave them their own tasks. While he himself started his physical training **.** Not knowing that 2 figures is observing him from nearby tree .

( **nearby tree ).**

"Shinigami-sama is Kyuubi really helping Naruto-kun in his ninja training." Kushina asked the death god sitting beside her.

" **Yes Kushina-san she is helping Naruto in his conquest of becoming strongest shinobi in elemental nations. ".** Shinigami said in her usual monotone.

" Are you sure she is not trying to control Naruto-kun or trying to break free " she asked in concerned voice.

" **You worry too much Kushina-san with my power inside him I was able to hear their mental conversation and Kyuubi is genuinely trying to help Naruto. "** Shinigami reassured her.

" Shinigami-sama " Kushina started rather timidly before continuing. "a-about my request c-can you grant it now I will pay the price as soon as possible. ".

Shinigami's eyes darted towards Kushina who took a step back due to the fierce look in death god's eyes. " **I have told you before Kushina-san I cant do it right now. Not until Naruto awakens his powers only then I can fulfill your wish. And the only reason I am even considering this is because of his future status. There is nothing I can do until he awakens his powers. "** Shinigami said in usual monotonous voice.

Kushina nodded and turned forward to watch Naruto train.

( **Next day ).**

" **Wake up Naruto, wake up "** Kyuubi called his sleeping host.

" Just a 5 minutes more Kyuubi-chan " Naruto replied.

" **if you wake up right now then I will teach you one of the advanced techniques of of '** _ **Josho Kitsune'**_ " **.** And just like that Naruto bolted straight going through his morning rituals in record time on 15 minutes.

" so what kind of move you are going to teach me. I will master it no time and with _**' Kage bunshin'**_ at my disposal I can learn it in no time." Naruto said.

" **well I have to agree that using** _ **Kage bunshin**_ **for training was a good thing. You were able to climb 3/4** **th** **of the tree with just one day of training. But right now you should get ready its first day of academy."**

Naruto nodded cheerfully while putting on his usual outfit and left his apartment. Naruto moved through busy streets of Konoha while ignoring the usual hateful glares while making his way towards shinobi academy.

He came to a sudden stop when a mob of civilian blocked his way towards shinobi academy. " where do you think you are going Demon " one of the villagers spat. Narutos smile vanished and he flared his chakra sending everyone in the area on their knees.

" this will be the last time you blocked my way. And if anyone of you did it again I will **KILL YOU."** Naruto said drawing a bit of Kyuubis chakra.

" Naruto-kun is there some problem ". Familiar voice of cat masked Anbu came.

Naruto turned around and came face to face with purple haired female Anbu. " Neko-nee" Naruto shouted and leapt in her arms. Neko smiled behind the mask and returned the hug.

" Naruto-kun what happened here " Neko asked gesturing towards now unconscious villagers.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly " well Neko-nee yesterday I heard some academy student talking about accessing their chakra so yesterday I tried it and was able to pull it out. I don't know what happened just now."

Neko's eyes grew wide accessing a persons chakra is a second year academy skill. And Naruto can do it even before his first day of academy. " good work Naruto-kun " Neko said while ruffling his spiky blond hair. He must have flared his chakra subconsciously resulting all of this. " are you going towards academy " she asked.

" yep I don't want to be late on my first day but now I think I will be." Naruto said looking a bit disheartened. Neko seeing this engulfed his in a hug turning Naruto bright red. " N-Neko-nee what are you doing " Neko just smiled not that Naruto can see it and disappeared in a _**Leaf Shunshin**_. A second later Naruto and Neko appeared just in front of academy grounds which is filled with many soon to be academy students and their parents. " it feels weird traveling like this ". Neko patted on his back gesturing him to go ahead. " thank you for bringing me here N" Neko cut his off by placing a finger on his lips. Before removing her mask. Naruto's eyes widened by looking at her perfectly heart shaped face. With piercing brown orbs which holds nothing but warmth for him.

" Yugao " she said In a soft tone and planted a kiss on his forehead.

" Yugao-chan" Naruto said trying to control his increasing blush. Yugao's smile widened at hearing Naruto addressing her with her real name.

"Best of luck Naruto-kun " Yugao said while placing her mask back on her face and flicked him on forehead before disappearing again. Naruto smiled a bit and moved towards the academy.

" look at that kid it's the Demon brat. Shizuku-chan don't try to talk to him alright" one of the man said to his daughter. Many more same type of comment can be heard Narutos smile dropped a bit but brightened up instantly as academy building came into view.

" **you alright Naruto "** Kyuubi asked.

" yep I don't care what all these idiots think about me. Until I have Ji-chan, Yugao-chan and you their opinion doesn't matter " Naruto said through their mental mindscape Kyuubi eyes widened a bit but composed herself quickly.

" **best of luck Naruto "** she said.

Naruto nodded and opened the academy gates getting hateful glares from everyone civilian and shinobi alike standing in the corridor.

" I am getting a feeling that my academy life will be a very difficult one what do you think Kyuubi-chan".

Kyuubi scowled at villagers before responding. " **Well you can always send a Kage Bunshin instead coming here. We can use this time to train you. "**

" Ah the pleasures of _**Kage Bunshin "**_ Naruto said while walking towards his classroom.

 **END CHAPTER.**

 **A/N: Well there you have it chapter 5. So how was it was it good or bad. Whatever you think leave a review. Alright guys bye until next time.**

 **AND don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

 ********************************************Ja ne*****************************************


	6. Trust and the Journey Begins

**/N : Yo guys I an back with a new chapter of Naruto Shi no Kami : Legend of the Crystals. ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**

Speech _: "_ Yo I am Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo _."_

 _Thought: " why nobody likes orange it's a great colour"._

 _ **Jutsu: "Uzumaki Hijutsu: Harem no jutsu."**_

 **Kyuubi's voice, Summon, Shinigami's voice** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. Naruto is owned by Masashi kishimoto**_

 _ **Naruto: Shi no Kami Legend of Crystals.**_

 **Chapter 6 : Trust and The Journey Begins.**

 **( Naruto age: 12 ).**

 **( Somewhere Hi no Kuni ).**

" THIS IS FUCKING BORING!" Naruto shouted while dodging a vertical slash before parrying a hail of kunai coming towards him.

" YOU THINK this is BORING brat. You won't be saying anything when I am done with you " a hulking man said while charging at Naruto with his axe.

" you guys are no challenge " Naruto sighed and started going through a series of hand seals while continue dodging projectiles and sword strikes sent towards him. " _**Suiton: Tatsumaki! (Water Release: Tornado)"**_ water started raising from the nearby river and took form of a mighty tornado drowning dozens of bandits in the clearing.

" YOU BASTARD I WILL KILL YOU! " a bandit shouted delivering a storm of kicks and punches towards Naruto. Who gracefully sidestepped and parried each blow.

" You know your Taijutsu is fangirl level . Your punches are sloppy and kicks are slow. Your body is far too rigid and your reflexes are well shit I don't have any word to describe it. " he said with a smirk fully enjoying the look of outrage on his opponents face.

" WHY YOU! " the man who just got his skills evaluated shouted. And launched a punch towards Naruto's face who side stepped it easily before placing a hand on bandits back and started concentrating a large amount of chakra on his palm.

" Sayonara " he said in a whisper for only the bandit to hear and released all the chakra in his palm in one go. Sending the man flying through a bunch of trees, a few houses used by the bandit group and number of boulders. Before stopping at a huge boulder.

" Hehehe I think I overdid it hehe " Naruto said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly and ignoring the " YOU THINK! " from the remaining bandits.

In Naruto's mindscape Kyuubi sweatdropped at his host's antics. " **Really Naruto. Haven't I told you before that your chakra is 5 times more dense and potent than any other human. Or did you forget? "** she asked but the only answer she got is more embarrassed chuckle from Naruto. " **Just kill the meatbags so we can go back."** She said in a exasperated voice before cutting the mental link.

Naruto nodded and with a burst of speed disappeared from the sight of bandits " WHERE THE FUCK DID HE GO? " one bandit asked/shouted. but his answer came as a lot of his fellow bandits started dropping like flies bleeding profusely from their jugular.

Naruto stopped channeling chakra in his feet and, appeared just a few centimeters away from the abovementioned bandit covered in blood. The bandit took a involuntary step back before stuttering out "W-What a-are y-y-you a mon-s-ster ".

Blond jinchuuriki's eyes widened " HOW DO YOU KNOW!" he shouted and the remaining bandits started running for their dear life. But were unlucky because Naruto slammed both his palms in ground shouting. " _**Doton: Yama Meido" (Earth Release: Rumbling Mountain).**_ Hundred upon hundred earth spears shot from the ground brutally killing every single one of bandits. " wellllll it looks like I am done here " he said to no one in particular but still received an answer.

" No not yet Gaki " a gruff voice came from behind him. Naruto turned around and raised an eyebrow at the persons appearance. He is a tall man the tallest he has ever seen standing near 7'5 with along scar running from his right shoulder to his mid abdomen. Wearing a simple black cargo shirt with kumo pants. He also have a big ass sword nearly as long as himself.

" I suppose you are the leader " Naruto asked in excited voice escalating a raised eyebrow from the bandit leader.

" and you must the little shit who killed all these losers " he said pointing towards the dead bandits.

Naruto nodded happily before saying " Now it's your turn to join your friends. " channeling his chakra in his feet he shot towards the leader who followed the suit. Evading a horizontal slash from the tall man the blond tried to delivered a blow on man's chest, but the tall leader placed his sword in between them blocking it. Naruto jumped back dodging a leg sweep before going through some hand seals and shouted " _**Futon: Renkuudan (Wind Release: Drilling air bullets)**_ and shot 6 air bullets from his mouth towards the leader who slammed his hands on ground calling his own Jutsu. " _**Doton:Doryuuheki (Earth Release: Earth-style wall).**_ Air bullets slammed into earth wall and both Jutsu canceled each other out. " So you are a Ninja?" Naruto asked but he already know the answer. As the cloud of dust cleared the bandit leader can be seen standing in the same place with a manic grin on his face.

" Finally someone interesting it's been a while since I faced a Ninja let's see how good you are " he said before disappearing only on instincts Naruto bought his in front of his face blocking the strike which would have cleaved him into half.

Channeling his wind chakra Naruto pushed his Kunai forward cutting through the sword like Butter. " Oh ho The Gaki has wind affinity. Three affinities at your age is quite admirable it's a shame your village is going to lose a Ninja like you" he said while throwing his broken sword towards Naruto who dodged it easily but was not fast enough to block or parry the knee buried into his stomach. Blood flew from his mouth as he coughed violently putting a smirk on Bandits face. Until he heard a voice.

" **Will you stop playing around. Just kill the damn meat bag or I will increase your sparing time. "** Kyuubi mentally said while Naruto's eyes widened in horror remembering every spar between him and Kyuubi. Mostly the ass kicking she gave him.

Naruto nodded stiffly before saying " sorry man I can't play anymore or else I will be in world of pain " he said before burying a fist into his opponents stomach breaking number of bones. Using the momentum he jumped up delivering a bone shattering kick to mans right arm dislocating and shattering it into pieces before his enemy can do anything he jumped back going through a series of hand seals before whispering " _**Hyoton: Kori Kyuden (Ice Release: Ice Palace).**_ A burst of chakra released from Naruto freezing everything in its path trees, animals, dead bandits and even ground. Leader of bandits doesn't stand a chance as the wave of chakra passed through him freezing him in his place.

" well that was easier than I thought " Naruto said looking at the frozen landscape.

" **You should have done that from the start "** she said in bored tone.

" where the fun in that. And we started raiding these bandit camps so that I can get battle experience. It was fun when we started 3 years ago but now it's more like walking through park."

" **that is true it looks like we have to find a new source to gain battle experience"** she paused a bit before saying. **" and you still have to work on your water control that last Jutsu you used took a lot more chakra then it should have** " she said going into sensei mode.

Naruto nodded he still remembers the day when she started teaching him how to use Elemental chakra. It started with that cluster fuck.

( **Flashback ).**

 **( Naruto age: 8).**

 **( Training ground 44 aka Forest of Death).**

For last one and a half year Naruto is training in " **Josho Kitsune "** Taijutsu style. And Kyuubi is sure now that Naruto is a genius as far as taijutsu goes. Currently we can see Naruto sitting on a rock in forest in meditative position. But by Naruto's expression anyone can tell that meditation is the last thing he is doing. inside his mindscape the situation is totally different.

" **Put more force "** she blocked a punch " **behind your blows Naruto!."** Kyuubi shouted and dodged another kick aimed at her neck from the blond Jinchuuriki . Naruto's eyes narrowed towards female friend and tenant as she kept dodging everything he throw at her.

" DAMNIT! Why can't I hit you." Naruto shouted while a smirk appeared on Kyuubi's face.

" **Because you are 1000 year young to even lay a single finger on me Naruto. "** her smirked widened looking at Naruto's angry expression. Naruto charged at her once again delivering a fury of punches and kicks. Which she gracefully dodged. " **I think it's enough for today "** she said and punched him right on solar plexus sending him on his knees.

" Man I still can't land a single hit on you. " Naruto wined still clutching his stomach tightly.

" **You have improved a lot Naruto that goes without saying. But you still have a long way to go before you even come close to land a blow. And you have to learn how to control your emotions better, your attacks become more sloppier when I insulted you. Your enemy will not show any mercy they will kill you the moment your guard is down."** Kyuubi lectured.

" I will be more careful in future Kyuubi-sensei. but what do you think about my taijutsu what level do you put it? " he said in a determined tone .

" **Hmm"** Kyuubi hummed a bit before a small nearly unnoticeable smile came on her face. " **Well your current taijutsu is low Chunin level with my concentrated chakra, without is high Chunin level. chakra control is high genin to low chunin level . I have to say I am impressed."** She said while Naruto blushed.

" A-Arigatou Kyuubi-chan I will not disappoint you ." Naruto said and Kyuubi's smile grew a bit. 

" **very well now get some rest we will contin it looks like we got some company** " a low threatening growl escaped her throat. " **You should go back Naruto. They will be here in a few seconds."** Naruto nodded and left his mindscape.

" Do you know who these people are" Naruto asked grabbing the kunai from his Kunai holster while taking a defensive stance.

" **No their chakra signature is different from anybody you know. And it's very high if I have to say mid to high Jounin level here they come "** Kyuubi said and 4 men dropped from the trees surrounding him from all sides.

Naruto glanced at them taking in their appearance all four of them are dressed in what looks like Anbu uniform but it was clear that they are not standard Anbu officers. The major difference between these guys and Konoha's Anbu are that these guys don't have Konoha's Hitai-ate and are dressed in full black uniform with a white porcelain mask which says " Ne " ( Root ). He can sense 3 more presence in trees but didn't voice it before asking in a stoic monotone. " Who are you? And what do you want?." __

One of the four stepped forward before responding " It doesn't matter who we are. Danzo-sama has asked us to bring you to him. " Root member replied In an emotionless tone.

" And what if I said no? " Naruto asked.

" Then we will have to use force. its Danzo-sama's order that if you don't comply silently. Then we are allowed to use force. " same masked man replied while drawing his Tanto and the rest three followed the suit. " we request that you come with us silently and you will not be harmed. ".

" _What should I do now Kyuubi-chan as you said they are mid to high Jounin level. I won't stand a chance in front of them. And running away is also out. So should I fight? "_ Naruto asked not really sure what to do.

" **There is no way in hell you will be able to defeat them. Not to mention the three sheeps who are watching this right now from the trees. The only way of us to survive is if you gave control to me."** Kyuubi said in a serious voice.

" _Alright you can take my body "_ Naruto immediately replied shocking Kyuubi a bit.

" **W-What don't you remember what happened last time. And by the look of things we will have to fight 7 people. It may take a while and the longer I control your body more damage it will take. Not to mention in your weak physical and mental state the seal will also weaken. Don't you think I will try to break free taking advantage of it**?" she said thoroughly confused about Naruto's willingness to give is body to her it doesn't make any sense.

Naruto chuckled a bit before responding. " _well I do remember what happened last time. And I really don't want to go through same pain again. But right now I am not strong enough to protect myself and the only way to get out of this mess is by letting you deal with this .and about seal getting weaker and you getting free .you don't worry about it since i want to do that myself I will find a way to get you outside of that damn seal you can believe that DATTEBAYO! "_ Naruto exclaimed fiercely determination can be heard in his voice.

Kyuubi blinked once twice and a few more times once Naruto's words settled she gasped only one thing or word came in her mind. " **Why "** she whispered.

" _What was that Kyuubi-chan? I am sorry I can't hear it."_

Kyuubi bit her lower lip before saying " **Why? Why would you do that?, Don't you think that I might try to take control of your body, Don't you know it is because of me your life is like this? Everyone hates you because of me so how "** Naruto interrupted her before she could say anything.

" D-Don't you dare say that _!." Naruto shouted with a tint of anger in his voice " it's only because of you that I am still alive. Even after all those daily beatings I am still here only because of you. You have taken care of me from the day one, you were with me every second through all that shit. And it's definitely not your fault that villagers treat me like dirt. Its due to their own ignorance it's their fault that they can't see past their hatred. I don't care if they hate I don't give a flying fuck for what they think. I don't care about them they can kiss my ass for all I care. The one I care about is you, your opinion is what matters to me. So don't give me that crap. And I certainly don't care if you take control of my body, I am willing to give it to you, because I TRUST YOU!"_ Naruto shouted mentally.

During the whole thing Kyuubi was hearing everything dumbfounded, she is not even upset that Naruto was shouting at her. With every word her eyes started to get wider and wider and a single tear escaped her eyes at the last word " _I TRUST YOU"_ she can still hear the words ringing in her head. At that moment another memory came back to her " _there will a day when, you will find someone whom you can trust completely. Just wait until that day and when you find that someone don't let him or her go. He will be the light you should follow Goodbye my Daughter "._ As the memory passed Kyuubi can't help but shake like a leaf many more flashes of memory came back. " Y-You were wrong f-father there is no one in this world like t-that. I will definitely not trust anyone ever again " she said to herself. Her focus returned to the current matter when one of the masked man said.

" So what's your answer? " same guy asked.

" I refuse" Naruto said getting into Josho Kitsune's basic stance.

" then we are ot responsible for anything happen after this " Naruto gulped and tensed his muscles to react for any kind of attack.

" **Give me control "** came Kyuubi's voice.

" Kyuubi-chan " Naruto said giving her full control. A blast of killing intent flooded the whole area sending all four attackers on their knees. One of them threw a shuriken aimed at Naruto's forehead. But before it can reach its destiny Kyuubi caught it. before throwing it back with 10 times more speed and power. he does not stand any chance for dodging or parrying as the shuriken went straight through his head before getting struck into the tree behind him.

Before any of the remaining three can do anything Kyuubi formed a snake handseal and whispered _**" Yamarashi" (Porcupine)**_ earth beneath them started to shake violently then it stopped every root member released a breath as nothing happened. But their happiness was short live as hundreds of rock spears came shooting from the ground impaling them everywhere. When the barrage is stopped all three assassin looked just like a porcupine with earth spears poking out from every part of their body.

" We should retreat Danzo-sama that boy is much more skilled then we thought . " said a orange haired man wearing same black anbu shirt with black and a black cloak with a tanto on his back.

" I agree Danzo-sama the boy is more capable its illogical to stay anymore. " second member of the three said wearing same attire as all other root members with a black jacket and black mask.

" very well its wise if we retreat for now. I never anticipated him to be this skilled. " Danzo said. " Fu, torune we are leaving " Danzo said before turning around to only to come face to face with Naruto/Kyuubi.

" You are not going anywhere " Kyuubi said before dodging a hail of sword slashes aimed for his vital organs. " you are quite good but one need more than just brute strength to win " he said stopping the tanto with just his index and middle finger and breaking it with a flick. Shock can easily be seen on orange haired man's face but before she could deliver the final blow. An intense pain surged through the whole body. Looking down she found the other member of three grabbing her feet and the area around his hand started to turn purple. " Shit Poison " Kyuubi cursed while directing a bit of her youki at the wound and in the masked man as well.

A few seconds later torunes scream cam be heard all over the forest as Kyuubi's youki started melting his inner organs. Thinking that Kyuubi is distracted Fu leapt towards her going through hand seals but all his attempts stopped as a red claw came shooting from Kyuubi's chest impaling him straight in heart killing him instantly. After pulling back her chakra arm Kyuubi noticed that torunes screams have stopped sometime during her killing his partner.

Danzo cannot believe his eyes his two top most operatives are killed in front of him like fresh genin. That's when he noticed the red chakra swirling around the boy. Instantly knowing what's happening danzo unwrapped his right arm and left eye showing 10 Sharingan planted I it with one in his left eye socket.

" this is as far as you will go " Danzo said while tomoe in his left eye started to spin rapidly.

Kyuubi's attention shifted towards the last man and her eyes widened by looking at all those sharingan. " I will kill you! " she shouted before charging towards Danzo only because of years of experience he dodged the claw attack that would have taken his entire head off. Even though he doesn't came out unscratched .

" Shit " Danzo cursed clutching his left eye " _without Shisu's mangekyo I can't control bijju's chakra I have to retreat"_

" _W-Whats happening? " Kyuubi asked as her chakra started to retreat into the seal. " That damnable eye! "_ Kyuubi mentally shouted as her youki fully disappeared. Giving control back to Naruto.

Naruto's screams of agony filled the forest, as his body started breaking on cellular level before regenerating just as fast. " F-fuck this is f-far worse than bef-ore" Naruto gasped out with blood coming out of his mouth.

" **Sorry Naruto I can't do anything.** " Kyuubi said while trying to sense the last assassin and to her relief he is moving away from their direction. " **Hold on Naruto I have already started healing, just hang on**."

" T-Than-k y-y-you Ky-u-ubi-ch-a-a-n " he said before unconsciousness took over.

 **(Konohagakure Hospital)**.

Naruto groaned as persistent sunlight keeps hitting his face. So he gave up and slowly opened his eyes to see white ceiling of hospital. He groaned once again Naruto never liked hospitals everywhere white creeps him out. There is another reason he doesn't like hospitals is because once when he was beaten to a inch of his life hospital staff refused to treat him saying that Demon deserve that. After that incident he never saw faces of the people who said that.

Naruto quickly get rid of his hospital gown before getting dressed into his regular attire. consisting of crimson muscle shirt, black anbu pants with a black half-sleeved trench coat. Just as he was about to make a run from hospital window he froze by a voice.

" Where do you think you are going Naruto-kun " Yugao asked in sickly sweet voice sending shiver down his spine.

" hehe Yugao-chan I didn't see you there, how are you? " Naruto asked innocently as if he was not going to run from hospital AGAIN.

" I think that is my line " Yugao said this time in an emotionless tone making Naruto step back a bit. " were you trying to run away from hospital AGAIN? " she asked.

" WHA oh hell no, I just came near the window to enjoy the view. It's nice weather today."

" Of course it is " Yugao said while narrowing her eyes dangerously at Naruto.

" You are going to kill me aren't you " Yugao nodded " I should run then " Naruto said before jumping down from second floor. Yugao's eyes widened as Naruto jumped down it widened even more as she saw his running vertically downwards towards the ground. " _How the hell he knows tree walking exercise it's a genin level technique someone must be teaching him but whom."_ She thought to herself before started running towards naruto to give him his well deserved punishment.

After running around the village for 4 long hours and getting his shit kicked out by an irate yugao. Now we find our blond Jinchuuriki sitting in his apartment eating some seafood that Kyuubi prepared for him.

" man if people like that are after me then I am toast. I have to get strong and fast." Naruto thought to himself.

" **I came on the same conclusion Naruto "** Kyuubi chimed in.

" Kyuubi-chan so did you find something out to get me stronger?." He asked.

" **Yes I do, i wanted to teach you this after 1 or 2 years but the situation is not in our favor so I am going to start your lessons today. So once you are finished come into seal so we can get started. "**

Naruto nodded after devouring his food came inside seal.

" so what are you going to teach me today Kyuubi-sensei? " Naruto asked sitting in lotus position in front of a tree .

Kyuubi jumped from her position landing directly in front of Naruto before saying " **Elemental Manipulation ".**

" Elemental manipulation? " Naruto asked confusedly.

Kyuubi nodded " **do you remember the Jutsu that you want to learn from forbidden scroll** " Naruto nodded.

" yes I remember at that time you told me that I can only learn that after I learn how to control my elemental chakra ".

" **Precisely. Now from today I am going to teach you how to control your elemental chakra. Now Naruto do you know the 5 basic elements? "** Kyuubi asked and Naruto shook his head in negative ashamed at his lack of knowledge. Kyuubi sensing this assured him. " **There is no need to be ashamed Naruto, Elemental manipulation is a jounin level skill its natural that you don't know about this."** Naruto smiled a bit and she continued " **there are five basic** **elements which includes Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning and Fire. Now everyone is born with one or two chakra affinity "** Looking at naruto's confused look on affinity she decided to elaborate " **what I mean by affinity is that if a person has natural Fire affinity he can easily learn fire Jutsu. "** Naruto nodded " **Now each element is stronger and weaker than one another** **for example Water beats Fire but Earth beats water. But first we have to know what affinity you have."**

" so how do I know about my affinity? " he asked.

" **that's simple channel your chakra in my direction and imagine it to envelope me."** Kyuubi stated.

Naruto nodded before started channeling his chakra towards Kyuubi enveloping her fully inside it. as Naruto was doing this Kyuubi places both of her hands on Naruto's blue chakra and closed her eyes. After nearly a full minute she opened he eyes again signaling Naruto to stop.

" So what is it" he asked enthusiastically.

" **Its Wind and Lightning. Quite interesting if I have to say. Wind and Lightning are Naturally opposite elements. So its very rare to have natural affinity of polar opposite elements."**

" Alright Wind and Lightning hell yeah I like that! " Naruto exclaimed.

" **with my affinities you will have four"** she said happily.

" What you also have affinities? "

" **you hurt me Naruto what do you think I don't have affinities, for your information I have two affinities Earth and Water. Just like most of the Bijju's".**

" so other Bijju's also have affinities?." Naruto asked and Kyuubi nodded.

" **Yes most of the Bijju's have Water and Earth affinities or either one of them. Since we are so in tuned with Nature. The only Bijju who doesn't have either of them is Nibi no Nekomata"**

" I don't understand its your affinities so how can I use them?"

" **That's simple its because of this seal , from the day 1 this seal is slowly taking my youki and mixing it into your chakra system. And because of that my youki is not the only thing getting transferred and elemental youki is also mixing with your so with enough practice and a bit of my youki you will be able to use Earth and Water Ninjutsu. With time your chakra network will adapt with changes and will start to create your own Earth and Water Chakra."**

" woah amazing that means I can use 4 element nature, that's awesome."

" **and don't forget about sub-elements."**

" Sub-elements what are those? "he asked confusedly.

" **as I already told you there are 5 basic elements but by combining 2 or more basic elements sub-elements can be created. What do you know about Kekkei Genkai? "**

" Kekkei Genkai is mutation in once DNA. It's of three types ocular Kekkei Genkai like Sharingan, Byakugan and most powerful of them all Rinnegan. Chakra enhancement Kekkei Genkai like Shadow possession of Nara clan, and last body enhancement Kekkei genkai like Dead bone pulse of Kaguya clan." Naruto finished and a proud smile came on Kyuubi's face.

" **Very well Naruto it's good to see you haven't forgotten my lessons "** Kyuubi ssaid and Naruto blushed. " **no shinobi no matter how much training he/she do. No matter how good his chakra control is in normal conditions a regular shinobi cannot mould two different chakra at a same time. That's where Kekkei Genkai comes into play. Hyoton of Yuki clan is an example of working of chakra enhancement Kekkei Genkai. What it basically do is while user mould one type of chakra, his or her Kekkei Genkai automatically moulds the other. In our case I will work as a Kekkei Genkai while you will mould one type of chakra I will mould the other type by this way you will be able to use sub-elements like Hyoton, Shoton and Mokuton. Are you still with me or did I lost you somewhere."** Kyuubi asked and Naruto shook his head negatively **" good Now first I am going to teach how to control your elemental chakra let's see your wind affinity is more stronger than your lightning affinity so we will start with wind."** Naruto nodded and Kyuubi picked a leaf before showing it to Naruto " **what you have to do is to channel your wind chakra in this leaf and cut it in half , is that understood."** She asked and Naruto nodded.

Naruto did as she told him but instead of cutting leaf into half it turned into dsust. Kyuubi who was watching said. " **you are in your mindscape Naruto my youki is more easy to excess here go outside and try again. I will also lock your regular chakra so that only wind and lightning chakra remains it will greatly help in your control."** Naruto nodded and disappeared from his mindscape.

" **You know What you have to do right? "** Naruto nodded a sly smirk appeared on his face.

Naruto formed a ram seal before shouting " _**Tajju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu ( Multiple shadow clone technique)**_ a large poof of smoke appeared when it cleared 400 Naruto's can be seen standing.

" let's go guys we have to cut this damn leaf today" Naruto and an " Hai!" was the response he got from his clones. __

( **End Flashback ).**

" **Uto Naruto!"** Kyuubi shouted.

" What the Fuck Kiyomi-chan why the hell are you shouting? " Naruto asked.

Kiyomi sighed " **You just spaced out there for nearly 10 minutes, I was getting . . . .worried"**

" oh don't worry about it just thinking about some stuff, did you sense anything? "

" **Yes there are many chakra signature coming from that mansion."** Kiyomi said sending a mental picture of the building.

" Do you think? "

" **Yes by the feel of their chakra all of them are civilian and female ".**

Naruto's face darkened " lets free them then ". He said in a monotone.

" **You alright Naruto** " Kiyomi asked a bit worried for her host.

" Don't worry Kiyomi-chan I am fine " Naruto said with a serine smile. " _thank you for staying by my side for all this time Kiyomi-chan. Using your real name always feels good its feels like you are finally trusting me"._ He thought unaware that his thought is heard by the abovementioned.

" **W-What a-are you saying N-Naruto"** Kiyomi stuttered her face turning unidentified color of red.

" Y-YOU HEARD EVERYTHING!" Naruto shouted and did the only thing he can do he fainted.

 **(Flash back).**

 **(Naruto Age : 10).**

 **( Naruto's apartment).**

For last few months Narutos main concentration has been fuuinjutsu. And he also found a way to block everything from Kyuubi . so whenever he study Fuuinjutsu he shuts all connection between him and her which irritated her to no end not that he knows that.

Right now Kyuubi is sitting in the house she made for herself. And like every day she can't communicate Naruto anymore." I am going to find out what he is doing " she said while spiking her chakra to such a level that would put Senju Hashirama to shame. and forcefully taking over Naruto's body.

Naruto blinked a few times just a second ago he was in his apartment reading Fuuinjutsu. trying to figure out any way to free Kyuubi from her seal and a second later he is inside his mindscape. That's when he realized what happened and only one word escaped from his mouth " Shit".

In outside world after forcefully taking control of her hosts body. Kyuubi looked around to find out what Naruto was up to for several months. Looking down her eyes widened because in front of her was a book on fuuinjutsu. Fuuinjutsu is a subject Kyuubi never liked maybe because it's the reason she is sealed or maybe it's too boring for her. Whatever the case watching the fuuinjutsu book in Naruto's lap only one emotion ran through her ' Betrayal '. Throwing the book from the window she entered the mindscape again looking at Naruto lying on the grass made her blood boil.

" **Ningen "** she said anger seeping through with every word.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi brushing away the Ningen. " so you found out huh hehehe I should have told you earlier " he said while scratching the back of his sheepishly. Kyuubi's rage heightened to a new level. Before Naruto can move or dodge Kyuubi punched him straight in stomach. Followed up by a knee blood flew out of his mouth as he tried to talk to Kyuubi.

" W-Why Why are you doing this " Naruto gasped out still clutching his stomach.

" **Why, why because you betrayed me that's why. I thought that you are different than other humans but no you are same selfish and greedy. "** she gritted out red whips of chakra lashing out from her destroying everything in its path.

" What are you talking about Kyuubi-chan I never betrayed you, if you are mad about my keeping fuuinjutsu a secret I am sorry I should have told you earlier I am sorry".

A dry chuckle escaped from her throat " **Yeah like it would have changed anything, do you really think that I would let you turn me into your slave just because you told me earlier haha very funny. "**

Naruto's eyes widened at her proclamation " I-I never planned to make you my slave. I just wanted to understand the seal better " before he could finish Kyuubi interrupted " **To gain control over me, make me your slave just like he tried to do many years ago. You all are same you just wanted my p "** this time Naruto interrupted her by a punch to her face. " no no NO I don't want to make you my slave, I just wanted to understand the seal better so that I can free you just like I told you in forest."

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed at him dangerously " **Oh really you want to free me? "** she asked and he nodded " **then why haven't you done it until now, you could have freed me whenever you wanted the only thing you have to do is remove that piece of paper "** She said while pointing towards a big oak tree on which a piece of paper can be seen with kanji of " Seal" on it.

Naruto's face darkened even more by hearing that " you knew that all along and never told me. I have been studying fuuinjutsu for three months just to find a way to get you out of this seal. You should have told me earlier. " he said and started moving towards the oak tree to remove the piece of paper.

" _**Lies I am not going to fall for that"**_ she said with a smirk which started to drop with his each step. as he was about to put his hands on paper she moved as fast as she can grabbing wrist of his outstretched. " **you do know that if you remove that piece of paper you will die when I escape this seal. "** Naruto's hand twitched a bit putting a victorious smirk on her face " _**that's right show your real color now I was fool to believe that you are different from other humans**_ **"** she was bought out from her internal mussing by narutos statement.

" Well first of all I didn't knew that it will kill, and second of all it doesn't matter if by my death means your freedom the I don't care."

Kyuubi looked at him like he had grown a few heads but was only able to say one word. " **Why? "**

" That's a very simple question to answer. Because you are my friend the only friend I made myself. Jiji is hokage its his duty to look after the people in village and the only reason he pays me more attention is because I am a Jinchuuriki a weapon to scare different villages. For Yugao-chan its her duty to protect me but along the way she came to care about me. But you , you are with me from day 1 not asking for anything in return for all your help this is the least I can do." He said again tried to move his hands towards the seal but stopped as she tighten her grip on his wrist. " What are you doing Kyuubi-chan if I remove this paper you ". Kyuubi interrupted him by saying.

" **will insure a fate worse than death for me. "** she have to blink a few times by seeing the speed by which he pulled his arm back from the seal like it is some kind of vile thing. " what do you mean? " " **what I mean is when Shinigami-sama sealed me inside you she only sealed Yin half of my Youki in you. Because if yang half was sealed inside you then you would be dead in few hours due to chakra poisoning."**

" so what is the problem you can get your yang part back once outside cant you. After all Bijju are immortal " Naruto said not really seeing the problem in removing the seal.

" **yes that is correct but whenever a Bijju deform it clings to the nearest Yang energy so that it can produce more. But if you released me from seal now when I don't have any yang Youki then my Yin part will disperse as well but my consciousness will roam the whole world not feeling, seeing or sensing anything. You will be insuring a fate worse than death for me."**

Narutos head hung low until an idea popped I his mind. " you need Yang chakra right" seeing Kyuubi nodding he continued " so then why don't you take my chakra."

" **I need at least five tails worth chakra, and your total chakra is not anywhere near 1 tail so its not going to work."**

" is there any other way to get Yang chakra for you? " Naruto asked.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto for a second before answering " **Well we can use my siblings chakra, but finding them will be pain in ass. And you are not strong enough to fight a Jinchuuriki so forget it."**

" No! " he shouted shocking her " I know that right now I am not strong enough to beat a Jinchuuriki, but from today I will train even harder so that I can defeat a jinchuuriki. It's a promise and you know I don't make promises. So I will do anything in my power to fulfill this one you can count on that DATTEBAYO! " Naruto exclaimed before started moving away from the oak tree.

Kyuubi bit her lower lip as if contemplating something when Naruto said " Well Kyuubi-chan I will " but was cut off by Kyuubi saying something not properly hearing her " What was that Kyuubi-chan I wasn't able to catch that?"

" **Kiyomi, my name is Kiyomi "** Kyuubi said blushing a bit.

" Kiyomi-chan just as your name says you are pure beauty " Naruto said missing the redface of ancient being. Before disappearing from the mindscape.

( **End Flashback).**

After searching for three long hours Naruto finally reached the cell in which all females are kept after freeing them he started making his way towards konoha.

( **2 days later Konohagakure no sato).**

 **(Hokage office).**

Sarutobi sighed for nearly hundredth time today " You failed again Naruto-kun " he said and shook his head.

" Not my fault, if you want to blame anyone then blame academy staff it's their fault. I am studying to become a genin not a Jounin. " Naruto said with a scowl.

" What do you mean by that Naruto-kun " aged hokage asked in a serious tone.

" what I mean is that I don't think that Jutsu theory and chakra pulse are genin level skill. If I have to say its Jounin level skill so it shouldn't be in my test paper should it.? " he asked while sarutobi's face darkened.

" Anbu " he said and 4 Anbu dropped from the ceiling " bring me Uzumaki Naruto's test records" all Anbu nodded and disappeared.

Knock, Knock.

"Come in" sarutobi said a womens head popped from behind the doors " Hokage-sama you have some guests from kiri and they wish to meet you what should I say sir?" the secretary asked.

" send them in " Sarutobi said before turning towards Naruto. " Naruto-Kun " Naruto nodded before moving towards the couch in right side of the office.

A few moments later a very beautiful women entered the office, sarutobi have to pinch his nose so that he does not get a nosebleed. Afterall the women standing in front of him can be considered epitome of beauty.

" Nice to meet you hokage-sama my name is Terumi Mei " auburn hair women said.

" Nice to meet you Mei-san what can I do for you "sarutobi greeted. Naruto who was reading a book until now glanced at the women and he have to say she is beautiful.

Mei is a tall slender woman maybe 20 21years old. She has green eyes and ankle length auburn hair style into herringbone pattern in back, with four bangs two of them covering her right eye while other two reaching her bust. She is wearing a long-sleeved dark blue dress that ends just below her knees. She is also wearing a mesh undershirt , and blue skirt underneath mesh leggings with shin guards, she also has a pouch attached to her waist.

Mei glanced towards Naruto who looked back unwavering . Sarutobi seeing this said " don't worry about Naruto-kun you can proceed without hesitation". Mei nodded and broke the eye contact before responding. " as you know Hokage-sama kiri is facing a civil war for last 10 years, and right now both rebel and kiri's main forces are weakened from a decade long war. That's why I came here to ask some assistance from Konoha. With your assistance we can finish this war more quickly and can prevent more bloodshed."

Sarutobi took a poof from his smoke before answering " I am really sorry Mei-san but I cannot help you in any way. Kyuubi attack 12 years ago is still fresh and we are still recovering from that we don't have enough manpower to spare I am really sorry."

Mei bit her lips before saying " we will leave tonight have a god day " Mei said as pleasantly as she can before leaving.

A small smile appeared on Naruto's face after hearing everything _" do you think I am ready to participate in a war Kiyomi-chan_? " Naruto asked through their mental link.

Kiyomi hummed a bit before responding " **well the redhead did said that the war is going for 10 years. Then it will be right to assume that their quality of shinobi will be very low. i don't think we will have much problem . the only people you have to be aware of are Kiri no Shinobigatana nananin shuu (7 swordmens of mist). Apart from that there is nothing to worry about."**

" _well then it looks like we are going to Kiri_ " Naruto pumped his fist in air getting a weird look from Sarutobi. " see ya later jiji " naruto said before leaving for his apartment to get packed for this upcoming war.

Mei is livid after nearly one month of journey she is still leaving empty handed she can hear the smart ass comments some of her subordinates going to make once she reached Kiri. Only due to years of experience and battle instincts she was able to dodge the kunai. Which would have buried itself in her knees. Looking at Kunai her attention was bought to the piece of paper attached to it. cautiously she reached for the paper before reading its contents. " I heard everything you said in Hokage office, and I want to help you in ending civil war in Kiri. If you are interested meet me 5 km south from Konoha's main gate during midnight I will be waiting." After reading the note she glanced at her surrounding before moving towards her hotel.

Naruto came out of his hiding place looking at auburn hair women he asked Kiyomi " Do you think she will agree? "

" **It doesn't matter if she agrees or not you will still be going to Kiri one way or another isn't that right? "**

" Hehehe that is right if my knowledge is correct then the Yondaime Mizukage is Sanbi Jinchuuriki and this is the best time to capture a Bijju. Once we get Sanbi we will be three tails more closer freeing you." He said happily.

( **Midnight 5 km south from Konoha ).**

Mei and her two bodyguards are waiting for the man to show up who sent them the note.

" I still don't think we should be here Terumi-sama, it can be a trap" a blue haired middle aged man wearing standard Kiri Jounin uniform. But the most distinct feature about him is the eye patch on his left eye which reads "hear "in Kanji.

" I a-agree T-terumi-sama " the shorter one of the two said just like the other man he also have blue hair wearing a blue cargo shirt and Kumo pants. But the thing that attracts more attention towards him is a big hammer like sword and sharp shark teeth.

" we should at least see who this person is before making any decision we will wait a bit Ao Chojuro " Mei said.

" he is 20 minutes late this shows that he does not care about the loss of other people. In my days shinobi used be very punctual unlike this guy." Ao said.

" Hey it's not my fault that you are unable to sense my presence " Naruto said coming out of bushes " Yo we meet again " Naruto said waveing towards Mei's direction.

Mei's eyes widened a bit " you are the same kid I saw today in Hokage's office what are you doing here? "

" well since I was the one who called you here its natural that I am here" Naruto calmly answered.

" What is this some kind of Joke, if it is it's not funny. We came all the way here to meet a kid who may still wet his diapers!." Ao shouted.

" I will suggest that you watch your mouth because I don't have any problem shutting it down myself"

" WHY YOU " Ao started but stopped by a hand placed on his shoulder.

" Who are you and how can you help us? " Mei asked.

" Ah Finally someone intelligent. My name is Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you. And I can help you winning this war of yours."

" Ha what a kid like you can do I am sure you don't even know how to hold a kunai properly." Ao taunted.

" well even with that transplanted Byakugan of yours. You were still unable to detect me I think that says a lot about my skills" Naruto said surprising all three of them. "even with that seal I can still sense a bit of chakra drain in your left eye. It this proof enough or do you want more?"

" Ha so just because you have above average stealth and sensing ability don't assume that you can join us." Ao taunted once again.

" so being Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is not enough to qualify?" Naruto asked while all three Kiri rebels looked at him wide eyed.

" So you are Kyuubi Jinchuuriki ?" Mei was the one who asked after receiving a nod she as asked another question " How can we trust you?"

" You can't " Naruto simply stated " look if you take me with you or not I will be going to Kiri anyways. I have some personal business to attend. So if you don't want my help there is another party In kiri who will welcome me with open arms, so what is your decision?" Naruto asked Looking straight in Mei's green orbs.

Mei bit her lips before responding " very well you can accompany us, but if you betrayed us I will kill you " .

" you can't be serious Terumi-sama we can't trust this outsider." Ao said.

" That's enough Ao its better for us to have Naruto-san as a friend instead of foe. We already have many problems with just one Jinchuuriki I don't want another one. I humbly thank you for your support Naruto-san. With your help I am sure we will be able to end this war soon" she said with a serine smile.

" So how long it will take to reach Kiri? " Naruto asked.

" well its 4 and a half week journey from hi no kuni to mizu no kuni." Mei answered.

" well then what are we waiting for, turning Ao's byakugan into sharingan lets get moving. " Mei giggled at Ao's expression while Ao scowled at Naruto the third member of Kiri team didn't said anything just kept a close eye on Naruto. As the Blond started talking with Mei.

" Beware Kiri Uzumaki Naruto is coming!" Naruto shouted at top of his lungs while Mei giggled and both swordsmen scowled at blond Jinchuuriki.

****************************************** **Ja ne** ***************************************

 **End Chapter.**

 **Well this is it folks chapter 6 of Naruto : Shi no Kami Legend of Crystals. I hope you enjoyed it. I will be updating soon until stay safe, cherish your family. And don't forget to Review! Review! Review!.** **Or else Kiyomi-chan will strangle you with her tails**. **Isn't that right Kiyomi-chan.**

 **Kiyomi: Anything for author-sama.**

 **Hellwalker: that's a good girl. 'pat' 'pat'.**

 **Kiyomi: Mmmuuggggyyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuu.**

 **Hellwalker: Ja ne.**


	7. Bloody War

**A/N : Yo guys I am back with a new chapter of Naruto Shi no Kami : Legend of the Crystals. Sorry for being late I don't have any excuse so ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!.**

Speech _: "_ Yo I am Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo _."_

 _Thought: " why nobody likes orange it's a great colour"._

 _ **Jutsu: "Uzumaki Hijutsu: Harem no jutsu."**_

 **Kyuubi's voice, Summon, Shinigami's voice** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Naruto Shi no Kami: Legend of Crystals.**_

 **Chapter 7: Bloody War.**

The Journey through Hi no Kuni was quite peaceful one, since Naruto wiped out nearly every Bandit group in last three years to gain experience. And some who were stupid enough to attack was taken care by Ao and chojuro. And to say that Naruto is impressed with their skills would be an understatement. Chojuro may be a wimp for nearly every second of day, but in battle he is just as good as any Konoha Jounin. Naruto was even more surprised with Ao's improved version of ' _ **Muon Satsujin Jutsu'**_ ( _ **Silent Killing technique).**_ With help of his implanted Byakugan he can see clearly even in most dense mist, and can kill his opponent without even making a sound. And that leads to this current situation

" Why Not " Naruto whined loudly.

Ao pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed " For the hundredth time Naruto-san, I can't teach you silent Killing."

" But why not " He whined again.

" BECAUSE! " a deep breath " you are not a Kiri shinobi, and it's a secret technique. Only given to the most elite shinobi in Kiri."

" You an elite Hahaha that was a good one Ao" Naruto laughed while the blue haired Cyclops's both eyebrows twitched violently.

" WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARD! IT's ONLY BECAUSE OF TERUMI-SAMA THAT I AM TOLERATING YOU. OR ELSE YOU WOULD BE SWIMMING BACK TO KONOHA RIGHT NOW! " Ao shouted/threatened.

" HuH? You are in no place to threaten me cross dresser. " Naruto said with a smirk and steam starting to pour out of Ao's ears.

" I. AM. NOT. A. CROSSDRESSER."

" are you serious just look at you. You are wearing a blue kimono with flower patterns, which I usually see girls wearing in academy. Secondly you are wearing nearly same earrings my ancestor Uzumaki Mito used to wear. And lastly you are bitching and mourning about everything , like a certain blond banshee I hate the most. Since we left the port of Hi no Kuni."

(Somewhere in Konoha).

"ACHOOO!" " _hehe I wonder who is lucky man thinking about me_ " a certain blond haired banshee thought.

" KAA-SAN! " this time a pink haired banshee screeched shattering every glassware near her.

" What is it Sakura dear?" blond asked.

" Kaa-san can you give me some money? " Sakura asked.

" of course I can, but first tell me the reason. I had already given you this month's allowance?"

Sakura nodded before answering rather timidly " Well Kaa-san the thing is that. I want to make a shrine devoted to Sasuke-kun. That's why I need some extra money."

" Say no more Sakura." Blond haired women said, before grabbing Sakura's wrist and dashed towards market district leaving a trail of dust behind.

" WHY YOU! " Ao's shouted reaching for his Kunai holster.

" That's enough both of you ". Mei said in a tone of finality.

" But Terumi-sama "

" Ao shut up or I will kill you" Mei said in sickly sweet voice sending shiver down blue haired man's spine.

" Yo Mei " Naruto said waving at her " so how much longer before we reach Kiri? ". Naruto asked not really affected by the killing intent coming from Mei. Try denying Kiyomi of Okonomiyaki then you will understand true meaning of killing intent . Yep Kiyomi have a tooth of okonomiyaki. Naruto learned about this when Kiyomi forcefully took over his body and, devoured everything from two Okonomiyaki restaurants. leaving few mentally scarred employs and owners. Yep that day Naruto learned true meaning of killing intent.

" i just had a talk with captain, and he says that if everything goes well then we will be at port around midnight." Mei replied.

Naruto moved from his position and leaned on the safety railing of deck next to Mei. Tapping her on shoulder to get her attention, when she glanced at him he asked. " Mei, what can you tell me about this civil war?"

Mei fully turned to face him and narrowed her eyes at him. After a few minutes when he didn't flinched away or broke eye contact she sighed and closed her eyes to gather her thought on the matter.

Naruto silently observed the woman in front of him. Giving her time to gather her thought. Then she finally started.

" well where do I start? " she asked not really expecting an answer but still got one.

" From beginning would be great " he said helpfully.

Mei sighed once again " from beginning huh. well If my memory is correct. then the first time I met Yagura or ' **Mizu Majutsu-shi Yagura** " (Water sorcerer Yagura). before she could say anything Naruto interrupted her.

" **Mizu Majutsu-shi Yagura**?" he asked.

" I was going to explain that Naruto-san. but before I can you decided to rudely interrupt me." She said with a tick mark on her forehead. While Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. " and yes, ' **Mizu Majutsu-shi Yagura'** is the moniker he gained during **Daisanji Ninkai Taisen** (third great shinobi war). Due to his ability to manipulate any king of liquid. with his chakra or more specifically Sanbi's Youki."

" Anykind of Liquid." Blond Jinchuuriki said in awe, At his fellow Jinchuuriki's ability.

" Yes, by channeling his youki in a water body, he can control every molecule of water present in it. and before you ask yes he can do the same with a human. By channeling his Youki in a human body he can control anykind of liquid present in it. blood, water, acid in stomach, even CSF (Cerebrospinal fluid) present in brain." Mei said in a stone cold voice.

" That...is a one dangerous ability." Naruto said and Mei nodded.

' **That's Isobu for you'.** Kiyomi chimed in from their mental link. " **that coward turtle has the strongest affinity towards Water in all Biju's."**

Before Naruto could reply Mei continued. " I was 8 when I first met him. My father was one of the members of Kiri council at that time. So when Yagura was elected for Yondaime Mizukage he was also invited for the ceremony. He was a very kind, compassionate person at that time. For next three years everything was perfectly fine. Kiri was flourishing in both economy and Military basis. Until Yagura initiated a new graduation test for academy" Mei face darkened at the last statement and a deep scowl came on her face. " For anyone who wants to graduate the academy had to kill his or her best friend. And because of this law Kiri got the nickname 'Chigiri no sato' (Bloody Mist Village)."

A low growl escaped Narutos throat. though Naruto himself is not a very big fan of his classmates. Even his blade will shake if he had to kill one of his peers. Of course that does not apply if that someone is a struck up Uchiha . " that's barbaric. " he said in a low tone.

" two years after that Yagura decided to purge every blood line in Kiri. At that time A lot of populace of Kiri was against of this decision until a certain incident." Mei paused a bit with a tired look on his face. " on same night Kaguya clan attacked kiri, slaughtering many shinobi and civilian alike. This act worked as fuel in fire. After Kaguya's were dead other bloodline users also started to flee. To stop all this madness one of my childhood friend Momochi Zabuza tried to assassinate Yagura but failed. Because of all this events civil war broke out in Kiri 10 years ago." Mei finished with a huge sigh.

Naruto closed his eyes absorbing every bit of information he just got. " _Do you think isobu is behind all of this mess?"_

Kiyomi snorted " **definitely not. there's no way that coward isobu is behind this. That son of a bitch is too lazy to do something like this. Even when we tailed beasts were created, Isobu was an isolationist type. If you leave him alone then he won't bother you. It's just too troublesome for him."** Kiyomi said in exasperation. While somewhere in Konoha a lazy, cloud loving, pineapple headed Nara Shikamaru sneezed loudly.

" Man who is this troublesome person thinking about me. Maybe my troublesome Kaa-san. Or maybe my troublesome oyaji (old man/ father). Well whatever it's too troublesome to think about it.'Sigh' man I am using to many troublesome in one sentence. " with a last troublesome Shikamaru went back to cloud watching.

This is When Ao's frantic voice diverted his attention from his internal mussings.

" T-Terumi-Sama " Ao gasped out grabbing both Mei and Naruto's attention.

" What is it Ao?" Mei said a bit irritated " can't you see I am busy right now."

" s-sorry for the interruption, but I have sighted a transporter coming straight towards us."

Mei's eyes widened " a transporter. Where? " she asked while Ao pointed towards their east. Yes, there is a huge battleship nearly a thousand meters away from the one they are travelling.

" What's a transporter? " Naruto asked curiously.

" oh right this is your first time in ocean. Basically Kiri is a huge mass of land surrounded by many small and some large group of islands. And to move shinobi from one island to another a special battleship is used. And these ships are known as transporter." Mei explained and Naruto nodded in understanding.

" how any enemies are on the ship Ao? " auburn-haired woman asked in a serious tone.

" 86 to be precise. " Ao answered.

" this is bad, we can't handle that many." Mei said worriedly. Naruto who until now was watching the ship coming close got a horrified look on his face.

THUD.

Three pairs of eyes turned towards Naruto. Who is now crouching on knees with a storm cloud on his head drawing circles on the deck of the boat.

" Umm N-Naruto-s-san a-are you a-alright? " chojuro asked meekly.

Naruto looked towards the blue haired swordsman with a depressed look before responding. " No chojuro I am not alright. That ship is carrying so many enemies. I really want to fight them." He whined the last part.

" so what's the problem Naruto-san? " Ao asked.

" What's the problem you ask" Naruto bellowed before calming himself with a few deep breaths. " the problem is that they are in water dattebayo." Naruto said getting confused looks from three rebels.

" Naruto-san don't tell me, you don't know water walking? " Ao and chojuro asked at the same time with a dangerous tone.

Naruto gave both of then a WTF look before responding in a calm voice. " of course I know water walking. It's because if they are on water then they are no challenge." Naruto said getting a two wide and one narrowed eye look at him. (Narrowed one is from Mei).

" What do you mean they are no challenge if they are on water Naruto-san? " Mei asked seriously.

" I mean what I said Mei. Until their ship is in contact with water, they won't stand a chance." He replied in same calm nearly bored tone.

" Terumi-sama we don't have time for this foolish conversation with this foolish kid. We have more pressing matters at hand right now." Ao said while glaring at blond jinchuuriki.

" don't get too worked up cross dresser. Or you will wet your panties." Naruto said with a sly smirk while Ao's both eye twitched violently.

" WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Ao shouted in outrage while all three of his companions ignored the outburst.

" I guess you have a plan Naruto-san?" asked Mei.

" you bet I have DATTEBAYO!" he exclaimed.

" h-how do you p-plan to take on a full s-ship of shinobi N-Naruto-san." Chojuro asked.

" Yes, Naruto-san I also want to know?" she asked.

Naruto just waved his dismissively while walking towards the safety railing of deck. " count to ten and it will be over" Naruto said glancing at Mei above his shoulder.

" WHAT KIND OF FOOLISHNESS IS THIS!?" Ao bellowed.

" will you be a darling and count to ten, Mei? " he asked while the auburn haired female dumbly nodded and started counting.

" ONE."

Naruto jumped off of deck landing gracefully on the water surface.

" TWO."

He started running towards the direction of transporter. While channeling a bit of chakra in his feet.

"THREE."

He stopped nearly a 30 meter away from Mei's ship.

"FOUR."

Naruto started going through a series of hand seals stopping at a Ram seal.

"FIVE."

Naruto placed both his hands on the water surface and started building his chakra.

"SIX."

A shockwave emitted from his palms and he shouted his Jutsu. _**Shoton: Sho Choeki Nami. (Crystal Release: Crystal imprisonment wave).**_

"SEVEN. _ **"**_

Water surface in front of Naruto's palm started turning into thick layer pink crystals. Leaving a pink crystal field filled with 2 stories huge crystal pillars.

"EIGHT."

Wave of crystal continued to moved towards the transporter in a blinding speed.

"N-NINE"

The crystal wave reached the transporter and a gigantic crystal formed around the battleship fully covering it.

"T-Ten"

Whole crystal landscape started sinking into the bottomless ocean in a matter of seconds.

" So how was it?" Naruto asked scaring the hell out of both male Kiri rebels. And escalating a startled 'EEP' fron Mei.

"N-Naruto-san y-you how just t-there h-how" Ao started babbling nonsense. While chojuro kept looking to and fro between Naruto and the ocean surface.

Naruto shook his head after looking at the dumbstruck expression of his companions. " did I make it in time?" this bought all three out of their trance and Mei responded.

" H-Hai Naruto-san you made it just in time."

" Naruto-san that was _**Shoton**_ one of the Kekkei Genkai of Iwa. How are you able to do it?, are you from Iwa?." Eye-patched cross dresser asked.

Naruto scratched his cheek a bit and a loud Yawn escaped his mouth before he answered. "Well yeah that was _**Shoton**_. And you are absolutely correct it was one of the prominent bloodline of Iwa, until Third Great Shinobi War. And to answer your last question no. I am not from Iwa none of my parents were as well. My _Father"_ he spat the word like some kind of poison. " was from Konoha and I don't know about my mother but I am pretty sure she was not from Iwa as well. since I use her clan name instead of my _Father's."_ __

" T-Then h-how are y-you able to u-use that Jutsu?" this time chojuro asked.

" it's very simple. I just have great chakra control." Naruto half lied. since he still can't mould more than two chakra nature at the same time while _**Shoton**_ needs three.

" that is impossible" Mei retorted getting a raised eyebrow from the blond." No matter how good someone's chakra control is, a normal person cannot mould two chakra nature at the same time."

" And exactly how do you know that?" he asked.

" Because I myself have two different Kekkei genkai. First _**Yoton (Lava Release)**_ and second _**Fuuton (Boil Release).**_ Both of them involve combining two different chakra natures. Fire and Earth for _**Yoton,**_ and Fire and Water for _**Fuuton."**_ She explained.

" oh that explains that misty smell coming from you." Naruto said in a matter of fact voice while a light shade of red dusted Mei's cheeks.

" and yes it's nearly impossible for anyone to mould 2 different chakra nature at the same type. but My affinity of water surpasses Nidaime Hokage. Same can be said for my other affinities as well. That's why I am able to use _**Shoton."**_ He lied. they don't need to know about Kiyomi moulding one chakra nature for him.

" That is . . Aazing Naruto-san" chojuro said surprising without a stutter.

" oh it's not that of a big deal." Blond said with a embarrassed chuckle.

' **of course it isn't '** Kiyomi chimed in.

' _hush you'_ Naruto mentally replied.

" whatever the case, that was some very high level combat skills you just showed Naruto-san." Mei complimented. ' _he is way too good for his age, if that chakra output was any indication. in that one Jutsu he used nearly equal amount of chakra a regular chunin posses. I have to keep a close eye on him.'_ She thought _._

" Now guys I am going to sleep, so wake me up when we reach mainland." Naruto said while moving towards the his room on the ship.

Once the blond out of their vision Ao said. " Terumi-sama he is very skilled for someone of his age."

" I know Ao, and I am grateful that we took him with us. It would be disastrous for us if he would have joined Yagura's forces." Mei stated while both swordsmen nodded.

( **Midnight).**

After getting off of the ship. Naruto took a deep breath and smiled the smell of ocean filled his senses. Even after doing bandit hunting for last three years this is his first time in a totally different country. It's exhilarating to say at least.

" we will stay in an inn tonight, our escort will be here tomorrow." Mei stated getting three nods. " and Naruto-san decrease your chakra level as low as you can." Naruto nodded and did as he was asked. " you do have amazing chakra control to only release civilian level chakra is commendable and even more when you have such big reserves." She said very impressed at naruto's ability to mask his chakra at such level.

" you flatter me Mei."

"one more thing Naruto-san currently we are in enemy territory. So please don't react at whatever you see inside the town." Ao said and he nodded.

After the brief conversation the group of four started making its way towards the town. After a 3 hour long walk they finally reached the town. Naruto looked around with a frown when he saw many rundown homes. A few people sitting on the street with a lost expression. His frown only deepened when he saw a few kids begging for money and some of them eating out of garbage. His fists clenched until blood started coming out. But they instantly relaxed as a hand landed on his shoulder , following the hand his eyes landed on Mei who had a sad look on her face.

" don't do anything it will cause an uproar." Mei said solemnly.

" this is worse than I expected." He said in a low tone.

" this is the result of a 10 years long war, no This is a result of one man's insanity. That's why we are fighting for Naruto-san so that we can stop all this suffering and pain." She said.

" it will be over soon Mei, I will do everything in my power to help you will this war." He determinedly said receiving a small but genuine small from the abovementioned redhead.

After a 20 minutes of walking Naruto and co reached a rundown inn. After checking in and getting his room keys, Naruto went towards his room to get some well deserved sleep.

( **Next Day).**

After leaving the port town early in the morning to avoid guards and patrol. Naruto found himself enjoying surprising or not so surprisingly most atmosphere of Kiri.

" Enjoying yourself Naruto?" turning his head around Naruto found Mei walking just a few inches away from him. Wearing one of her trademark smile after registering auburn-haired beauty's he simply nodded.

" Yeah, you know I had been doing bandit hunting for last three years. But this is my first time outside of Hi no Kuni. " now that piqued her interest.

" three years? You must have started your shinobi training at a very young age." Mei said.

Naruto nodded " to be precise I started my training at age of 6, after one of the most brutal beating in my life." He said nonchalantly.

Mei's eyes narrowed " what do you mean by that Naruto?"

Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance for uncaringly revealing a bit of his past. He glanced at his sides and sighed when he find three pair of eyes on hm. "I am a Jinchuuriki Mei."

Realization drawn on each of Kiri rebels faces of course they know how Jinchuuriki are treated. after all they have two Jinchuuriki in Kiri as well.

" on top of that I am Nine tails Jincuuriki. Who nearly destroyed the whole village. Killing may shinobi and one of the most gifted shinobi and Hokage in Konoha's history. So instead of thanking me for saving their sorry asses they think that by killing me they will be able to finish what their Yondaime Hokage started."

" I am sorry Naruto I did not want to bring back bad memories." She said sorrowfully.

Naruto just waved his hands in a dismissive way. " no problem Mei. I already had my revenge on most of them " he said with a evil gleam in his eyes while many people in Konoha shivered uncontrollably.

" W-What do you m-mean Naruto san?." Choujuro asked.

Naruto's evil gleam grew a bit. " well they used to call me a Demon so after some time in my training I gave them one. Killing a few dozen who called me names, torturing a few for kicking me out of their shops nothing big."

All three of his companions sweat-dropped at the uncaring tone Naruto said all that. " T-that's horrible Naruto-san how can you do that to your own people?." Ao asked.

" whatever I do with my life doesn't concern you Ao-san. And you haven't gone through the shit that I have been my entire life so you don't have any right to judge me." He coldly said.

After this specific conversation everyone fell into an uncomfortable silence until Mei broke it. " alright we are here."

Naruto looked around not finding anything until Mei placed her hands in a Ram seal and dispelled the Genjutsu. Trees in front of them disappeared and a 2 stories traditional Japanese house came into view.

" So you finally made it." a gruff voice came from the front door of the house.

Naruto glanced at the owner of the voice and raised a eyebrow. The man currently leaning on the door has a tall muscular body with pale skin. Black spiky hair, brown eyes. He is not wearing any shirt only a belt on which a huge sword is attached. Which Naruto quickly identified as **Kubikirihocho (Decapitating carving knife, Executioner's** **Blade** ). He is also wearing simple baggy pants. And kumo style forearms warmer. But the most striking feature about him is his lack of eyebrows.

Naruto instantly recognized the person standing in front of him as Momochi Zabuza . Or as he commonly known as **Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the hidden mist)** an A-rank nuke-nin from Krigakure **.** And as for why he knows that its simple. When you knows a female Anbu who had a fetish for ice cream. then it's very simple to snatch a bingo book from her bag.

" Ah Zabuza nice to see you again" Mei greeted with a gentle smile.

"Zabuza-sama is Mei-sama back" a feminine voice came from inside the house. And after a few seconds a very beautiful women in her late teen came out wearing a plain pink battle Kimono.

" Haku-chan how are you?" Mei asked the young beauty who has a serene on her face.

" Mei-sama it's so nice to see you again." Haku greeted with a formal bow.

" so how did it go? Are they willing to help us?" Zabuza asked pulling himself off of the wall with both of his hands folded in front of his chest.

A sigh escaped Mei's lips and she shook her head. " Well the Hokage denied to help us. But someone else agreed." She said gesturing towards Naruto who had a bored expression on his face.

Zabuza snorted " a diaper wearing brat is all you got for nearly a 2 month long trip." He said while narrowing his eyes towards Naruto while said blond got several tick mark on his forehead.

" Zabuza please behave yourself Naruto here is far more skilled than anyone of his age. And he himself volunteered to help us. I am sure that he is going to be very helpful in this war." She sternly stated.

" Y-You I know you." Naruto said with fake shock and a proud smirk appeared on Zabuza's face. " you are Momochi Zabuza, commonly known as **Kirigakure no Ie Biu (No Brows of the Hidden Mist)."** this statement got many different reactions from everyone present.

Zabuza's both eyebrows or the place where eyebrows are found twitched violently. Mei straight out giggled same can be said for Haku. And the remaining two male members of the group slapped their hands on their mouth to prevent laughing at Naruto jab on Zabuza's eyebrows or lack of it.

" What was that brat" Zabuza said in a low dangerous voice. Sending a shiver down Haku, chojuro and Ao's spine while Naruto himself had a faint smirk.

" well your title of no brows suits you perfectly." Naruto replied while Zabuza's left hand lifted to reach his sword. " well if you want eyebrow I know someone in Konoha who has a lot to spare." Naruto's smirk grew as he saw Zabuza reaching for Kubikirihocho.

Just as Zabuza's hand was about to reach the blade someone grabbed it. looking back his and everyone's except Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Because Just behind Zabuza is another Naruto sticking on the wall preventing Zabuza's hand from reach his sword. " I would not do that if I were you." Everyone's eyes shifted from Naruto on the wall only to widened again as another Naruto holding a Kunai few inches away from Zabuza's Jugular.

A bead of sweat trailed down Zabuza's forehead ' _that was insanely fast I didn't even saw him doing any hand seals."_ He thought.

" please refrain yourself from using such words for me. I don't take it kindly." Naruto said with a kind smile which was so out of place. While Zabuza stiffly nodded so not to cut his throat by accident. " that wasn't so hard was it." he said with same creepy smile and both of his _**Kage Bunshin**_ dispelled.

"That was very impressive Naruto." Mei complimented Naruto nodded and smiled at the auburn haired beauty. " by the way this young man here is Uzumaki Naruto." Mei said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto waved at both Zabuza and Haku while later one waving back.

" now that we are done with introductions. let's get inside so that you can give me a report on everything happened here in my absence." Mei said walking through front door with everyone followed soon after.

After entering the house everyone followed Mei to a spacious room by the looks of it a meeting room. Everyone sat around the oval table, with Mei at the head. 5 or 6 hours passed with Zabuza reporting to Mei about everything that occurred during her absence. After that Haku bought out dinner which went through in a comfortable silence with light conversation here and there.

After dinner Naruto found himself sitting on the roof of 2 stories house. Staring at the night sky filled with starts shining brightly casting their light on him. While he himself was lost in thought possibly about the upcoming battle. But his solitude was interrupted when Mei appeared besides him taking a seat next to him.

" What are you doing here Mei." Naruto asked still staring at stars.

" just wanted to check on you I guess. Making sure you are not betraying us." She said in a mock serious tone making Naruto's lips curl up a bit.

" don't worry I am not going to betray you. And you should go back to sleep after all a beautiful woman like you needs her beauty sleep." A light shade of red dusted Mei's cheeks which was totally unnoticed by Naruto.

" thinking about the war?." Mei asked and the blond nodded.

" in last two last the only thing I have seen in this land is suffering. People suffering everywhere I really wish this will end soon." Naruto sighed now looking straight at Mei.

Mei somberly nodded " that's why we are fighting in the first place. This bloodshed had gone far too long. That's why I want it to end quickly so that peace can return to this land." Mei stone changed as she asked." Naruto can I ask you a question?" Naruto nodded. " why are you helping us? What's your purpose? As far as I have come to know you. You are not a kind of person to stick your nose in others business without getting anything out of it.?"

Naruto's smile widened a bit at Mei's accurate guess about him. He is not a knight in shining armor who helps everyone in distress. If there is nothing for him then he does not give a flying fuck even if there is someone dying in front of him. Many will say that he is cold hearted son of a bitch and they are absolutely right. He does not care for anyone but himself and a few other people, others can go and fuck themselves for all he cares. After all when you live in a village full of cold hearted bastards, you have to adapt or you cannot survive.

Naruto's smile didn't falter as he answered. " you are correct Mei I am not helping you just because you need help. I am helping you because Yagura have something that I need. and to reach him fighting alongside you is my best bet. But after seeing the condition of this country I have decided to help you as much as I an"

" what is it that you are looking for and are so desperate to enter a war zone to get it?" she said in same serious tone.

This time Naruto's smile dropped." That is something I cannot say." Mei's eyes narrowed. " but I can assure you that whatever I want will not harm Kiri in any way." Naruto said gazing straight into Mei's emerald green orbs.

" can I request you something Mei?" Naruto asked Mei nodded but kept her serious gaze.

" whenever the time come please let me fight Yagura?"

" and why would I do that?"

" as I said before I am a Jinchuuriki and I know how to fight a Jinchuuriki. The other reason is a bit personal and I don't trust you enough to reveal it yet."

" No promise Naruto, but if you were able to gain my trust and vice versa and you told me your reason to fight him. Then maybe I will." She said getting up from her spot dusting herself " goodnight Naruto". Mei said before disappearing in a _**Water**_ _**Shunshin.**_

' _what do you think?' Naruto asked Kiyomi._

" **She doesn't trust you at all. And during whole conversation her posture was too stiff. I can even sense a bit of negative emotions rolling down at her."**

' _she is not wrong If I was in her place I would do the same. How any people are willing to help a stranger in a civil war no less?"_

" **Well whatever the case just come back inside so that I can beat the shi I mean so that we can spar."** Kiyomi said. But her slip of tongue did not get unnoticed by Naruto who just sighed and went inside his mindscape.

( **Next day).**

After leaving the safe house early in the mourning Naruto and company is following Zabuza to the new rebel base. Since the last one was seized during Mei's absence. They slowly made their way towards their destination while keeping their chakra level as low as possible so not to attract any unwanted attention.

As they were walking Naruto suddenly pushed Mei away with enough force to knock her on her ass. While Ao, choujuro, Zabuza and Haku get into offensive stance. Naruto gave them a dull look and pointed towards the place where Mei has been standing. Looking down everyone gasped as seeing a long gash in earth where Mei was standing a moment earlier. If it weren't for Naruto pushing her she would be dead right now.

" A Futon user" Naruto said getting everyone's attention. " but not a very good one." Just then eight shinobi wearing regular Kiri uniform burst out of bushes.

Chojuro started to unseal his **Hiramekarei (Twin swords).** But stopped as Naruto placed his hand on his shoulder.

" Momochi Zabuza, Terumi Mei please surrender and we will not harm you." One of the Kiri Ninja said getting a are you kidding me look from everyone even from his comrades.

Naruto stepped forward and said. " I hope you are more entertaining than those other guys I took care of. You should get back a bit or, if you want to become a crystal sculpture you are more than welcome to stay" Mei, Ao and chojuro knowing what he meant quickly jumped back Zabuza and Haku soom followed.

Making sure that his allies are at safe distance he turned back towards the Kiri shinobi and asked. " so which one of you panty flasher want to die first." A smirk appeared on his face as two of them shot forward towards him.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and punched the ground creating a small fissure knocking the two ninja coming towards him. but There was no time to celebrate as he back flipped to avoid a vertical slash and ducked a horizontal one. before Channeling a bit chakra in his feet he shot of towards the sword user. Burying his feet in stomach sending him back a few feet away. He disappeared in a burst of speed appearing under still airborne kiri ninja. Delivering a round house kick to his neck killing him instantly.

" _**Suiton: Suryuudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile Technique).**_ 4th Kiri shinobi shouted launching a water dragon towards the blond. While said blond went through his own hand seals and called his Jutsu. _**Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Mud wall).**_ Naruto shot a glob of mud from his mouth and a second later 30 feet high mud wall shot out from the ground blocking the incoming water dragon.

Naruto ducked under a horizontal slash, before rolling sideways to avoid the wind bullet sent in his direction. Back flipping away Naruto made a seal less _**Kage Bunshin.**_ Who started going through some hand seals while dodging and parrying projectiles coming in his direction.

" _**Suiton :Idaina Kawa (Water release: Great river).**_ A jet of water burst out from the ground charging straight at the Kiri Ninja. That's when real Naruto placed his hands on water and called _**Raiton: Rakurai no Jutsu. (Lightning Release: Thunderbolt technique).**_ A bolt of lightning escaped Naruto's hand surging through the water.

All enemy shinobi jumped up to avoid the collaboration Jutsu. Except of The first two who were still struggling to get out of the ground were not lucky enough to dodge got electrocuted with stem coming out of their bodies.

" you will pay for that!" one of the remaining four shouted while running towards Naruto with his fist cocked back to punch him. But Naruto easily sidestepped grabbing his outstretched wrist. He twisted it full 360* dislocating his shoulder. before kicking him into spine with a chakra lashed knee sending the man towards the nearest tree where he slumped unconscious. 

Naruto jumped back and avoided a horizontal slash. But was not fast enough to dodge the sword slash aimed towards his neck. The sword connected with Naruto's neck but instead of taking his head off the sword stopped with a 'clang'. a smirk appeared on Narutos face as he saw the dumbstruck expression on his assassin face.

" Like it, it's my _**Sho no Yoroi (Armor of crystal).**_ Normal physical attacks are useless against it."

"then try this!" one of the remaining three Kiri scum shouted bringing his sword in a downwards slash .

But instead of dodging the strike Naruto formed a ball made of pure chakra. and rammed it into still stunned kiri ninja creating a palm sized hole in his chest instantly killing him while shrugging the sword strike on his head. The two remaining ninja looked at him in shock and horror as the blond boy pulled his hand out of dead ninja's chest leaving a fist wide hole in his body .

Both of then charged at Naruto channeling chakra in their swords to break the crystal armor. but to their shock Naruto just stood there not moving an inch. Just as their swords was to make contact two golden arms made of pure chakra shot out of Narutos body grabbing their swords. Making them go wide eye Just then two more arms shot out of Narutos chest but this time a Katana made of chakra In their hands. In a one clear motion both chakra appendages bought their swords in a horizontal slash cutting their heads clean off their body killing them.

Mei and others are also shocked to see Naruto dispatching 8 shinobi with ease. Naruto started walking towards his companions not knowing that the only remaining Kiri ninja. who was unconscious until now decided to join the world of living.

Said man leapt at Naruto his sword glowing signifying use of chakra. Naruto sensed the pike in chakra and decided to show his comrades something new. As he enemy ninja drew closer a golden figure started to came out of blonds back. In a few seconds a six foot tall humanoid figure made of pure chakra wearing traditional samurai clothing can be seen standing behind Naruto in an offensive stance.

Enemy ninja bought his sword downwards but was stopped. as the chakra samurai blocked his sword with one of his own. While drawing another sword from his waist. His opponent seeing this leapt back with chakra samurai hot in pursuit. Both of them engaged in a deadly sword dance of death. Which does not last long since his opponent only had one good arm. Hearing a squashing sound Naruto knew everything is over.

( **With Mei and Others).**

Mei and others watched with stunned expressions as Naruto's systematic slaughter.

" that kid is good". Zabuza said while everyone around him nodded.

" W-What is that thing " Haku said pointing towards the chaka figure.

" I don' know. We will just have to ask Naruto himself" Mei replied.

After taking care of everything Naruto walked back to his companions with a bored expression on his face. " Yo" he said while waving at them.

" that was very impressive Naruto-san " Ao complimented.

" Y-Yes that was some s-serious skill you showed just now." Chojuro replied while glancing between Naruto and his chakra construct.

" heheh it was not that good." He said with a sheepish smile.

" Naruto what is that thing besides you" Mei asked the question on everyone's behalf.

" oh this guy" Naruto said while patting on chakra samurai's back. Its modified version of my bloodline I call it ' _ **Chakra Hogosha'**_ ( _ **Chakra Guardian**_ )." He proudly said.

" modified version of your bloodline? " Haku asked.

Naruto nodded " as you already know I am an Uzumaki. And Uzumaki clan posses three active and one passive bloodline first and most common bloodline is the sensory type. Anyone who fought in 3rd great shinobi war can attest to the fact that Uzumaki are the best sensors. And that is because of their bloodline _**Kaguya Shigan. (Mind Eye of Kaguya).**_ second and a bit rare bloodline among Uzumaki is _**Chi Chiyu (Blood Healing).**_ By consuming chakra from Uzumaki who posses this bloodline any kind of injury can be cured. And last and the most rare active bloodline among Uzumaki's is _**Chakra Kochiku Shimasu**_ ( _ **Chakra construct).**_ Which enables the user to mould his chakra into physical form like chains and in my case I modified it to form a samurai cool isn't it". Naruto finished with proud smile.

" That is a-amazing Naruto-san." Chojuro said.

" It seems like we are going to get along just fine Gaki if your earlier killing spree was any indication" Zabuza said patting Naruto's back a few times.

" I swear people of Kiri are weird first a cross dresser then a man with no brows. what now a man with shark skin." He deadpanned after seeing everyone's shocked expression at mention of shark skinned man. " can we just get going."

( **Rebel HQ).**

" What is he doing here **".** A middle aged man said.

Mei sighed " Kuro-san I already told you that trust Naruto. And as for why he is here I called him because we need his help in this specific operation we are going to do."

Kuro is an middle aged man with spiky fading blue hair, black eyes, wearing normal Kiri Jounin uniform.

Naruto came forward from his early position drowning a bottle of sake. Yep four weeks ago when they came to HQ. Naruto developed a very unhealthy attraction towards Sake. Which leads to change in his attire with three sake bottles attached to each sides of his waist and one tied across his forearm.

" How can you trust this guy look at him, he is drinking sake from the start of the meeting and it started nearly 45 minutes ago." Kuro said.

" Oi jiji I am not drunk, I can't get drunk due to my Bijju." Haven't I told you that already.

" how can you not be drunk you are drinking that sake for nearly a hour." Kuro retorted

" well I don't care what do you think" he said before turning his head towards Mei. " what's the mission Mei?"

Mei folded her arms underneath her generous bust before saying. " last night we lost contact from one of our scouting party around this area." Mei said pointing towards a specific location in Mizu no Kuni map. " and if they captured them then its highly possible that they are held prisoner here." Mei said again pointing towards a location on map but this one is circled in red. " your objective is kill any kind of resistance . and if our people are still alive then bring them back. Zabuza will be the leader of this operation with Ao as second in command any objections?" she asked when no one said anything she continued. " prepare to leave as soon as you can dismissed." One by one everyone left leaving only Mei, Ao and Zabuza.

" you really trust him Terumi-sama?" Ao asked.

" Definitely not, the only reason he is even helping us is because he wants to fight Yagura." Mei responded.

" that kid wants to fight Yagura, he must be out of his mind." Zabuza coldly stated.

Mei sighed " He is very strong, But not trustworthy not now at least. That's the reason I am sending him on this mission with both of you. If he did anything suspicious kill him." Ao and Zabuza nodded. But none of them noticed the small cat disappearing in a puff of smoke.

" Heheh that's quite cunning of you Mei. Well whatever it doesn't matter since I don't plan to betray you not until you came between my goal." He said to himself.

( **Midnight).**

Naruto and company which now consists Ao, Zabuza and 40 more rebels hopped from one branch to another. After 2 hours of constant running the group reached a small clearing. Surrounded by thick forest.

" Alright everyone pay attention because I am not going to repeat myself again" Zabuza said getting everyone's attention. " I will take one group of 20 and we will attack from the front. Taking advantage of this Ao you will strike with remaining from the back this will break their forces. And it will be easy to them out. Naruto you will be with me. Are you even listening brat!?" he shouted when he saw Naruto picking his ears.

" Huh did you said something no brow?" Zabuza's arms twitched violently but before he could do anything Ao said.

" this is a very important mission Naruto-san, if you are not up for this then head back right now. We cannot afford to have a loose end."

" Yeah, Yeah I know cross dresser I know just shut the hell up and let me do my thing." Naruto stood up and started walking towards Kiri's prison camp.

" where the hell do you think you are going Gaki" Zabuza snarled in irritation.

Naruto paid him no mind and kept walking before stopping 50 meters away from them. " now my friends Uzumaki Naruto is going to show you how to destroy an enemy camp." He said and take out a scroll from his black trench coats pocket. Naruto opened the scroll and channeled a bit of chakra in it. blood started to came out of the storage scroll while the blond placed his hands on the blood and whispered. " _**Uzumaki Hijutsu: Chishio Bunshin no Jutsu. (Uzumaki secret arts: Blood clone technique).**_ Blood started to take humanoid form and a few seconds later 60 Naruto's can be seen standing in the clearing.

" that's your big idea some clones which got dispelled with a single hit." Someone from the group said.

" ah ah ah these are special clone made of blood more specifically my blood. They don't dispel with a single hit no sir. If you want to get rid of them then you will have to kill them just like a normal person." Naruto explained shocking everyone in the clearing.

" alright guys lets raise some hell!" real Naruto shouted and his clones soon followed the suit.

" Yo boss can we remove the restrictions?" one of the clones asked.

" of course that's why I said LET'S RAISE SOME HELL!." Real Naruto shouted while his clones disappeared. " you guys wait here and enjoy the show we will be done in no time." He said and disappeared as well.

Naruto and his clones appeared just a few meters away from the camp. Sirens went off in the camp and a lot of shinobi wearing Kiri uniform, came rushing out. " lets go" Naruto ordered and his clones shot of and engaged with the kiri forces.

Naruto watched as his clones easily dispatching enemy forces. The battle started off well for his clones ' _well I should be going as well'_ he thought. Channeling a bit of chakra Naruto blurred towards the battle ground. Bringing out his Kunai he blurred towards nearest enemy easily slashing his throat. Before dodging a punch and countered with an uppercut.

He started going through hand seals and called his Jutsu _**Futon: kaze no Yoroi (Wind Release: Wind Armor).**_ Naruto charged straight towards the enemy line. But what shocked everyone is that anyone who tried to get close got shredded to pieces turning them into a mess of blood and gore.

" _**Kaze no Yaiba "**_ he said while cutting a few shinobi with his invisible wind blade. He however stopped and jumped high after sensing a huge build up In chakra. " _**Shoton: Shoryuudan no Juts. (Crystal release: Crystal Dragon Projectile Jutsu).**_ One of the clone shouted sending a massive crystal dragon killing many enemies with a few Naruto clones as well.

" Oi Motherfucker are you trying to kill me!" real Naruto shouted.

" heh I knew you would be able to dodge it" clone Naruto who just tried to kill real defended himself.

" Go to hell Bastard." real Naruto started and leapt towards the clone slicing his head off. " that's what you got when you mess with Uzumaki Naruto." Turning around he saw everyone staring at him. " what are you looking at go back to your killing." He said and the battle started once again. Which does not last much longer as Naruto and his clones easily overpowered their enemies. And 10 minutes after the clone incident all fighting stopped. Why because Naruto and his clones made sure that every enemy is dead not just unconscious.

" gaki that was some good moves you got there. " Zabuza said from his place while other started searching the camp for prisoners.

" Yeah I guess." He replied.

" well Naruto you never told me that you are from iwa?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto sighed " that's because I am not I just have inhuman level of chakra control." Naruto replied while gulping down sake.

" there are a lot of prisoners Zauza most of them are bloodline users." Ao informed.

" that's good and thanks to the wonder blond Gaki here we didn't suffer any loss." Zabuza said garbbing Naruto in a head lock.

" what did you called me no brows? " Naruto asked dangerously.

" **he called you wonder blond gaki."** Kiyomi said helpfully.

" never asked you" he mentally said.

" well whatever the case is we are going to move out in two hours so" before Zabuza can complete his statement a huge explosion rocked the whole area.

" what the hell was that? " one of the recently freed prisoner asked.

" Ao you stay here and take them to the base back when you are ready. Naruto you come with me." Zabuza ordered while both of them nodded.

Naruto and Zabuza took off in full speed towards the direction of the explosion. After running for nearly a whole hour both of them skidded to stop in front of a small town. Or whatever remains of it. " keep your chakra as low as possible and search for any survivor. We will meet here again in two hours. Don't try to engage with enemy if you found any." Zabuza sternly said getting a nod of approval from the blond Jinchuuriki.

Naruto walked through the remains of the town. He also made several _**Kage Bunshin**_ to bring out the dead bodies of people. Even though he is a cold hearted bastard he won't gain anything by disrespecting the dead. Least he can do I bury them properly.

Moved through buildings checking for any survivors but till now no luck. " **there is a faint chakra signature coming from the last house in this lane."** Kiyomi said through their mental link.

Naruto shot towards the direction stopping in front of a huge 3 stories traditional Japanese house. " you sure there is someone in there? " he asked.

" **100% sure. The chakra signature is very low and dwindling. Whoever that is, is very close to death."**

Naruto nodded and skillfully moved in the half burned house. Before stopping in front of a door on second floor. Slowly opening the door he inwardly cringed at the sight. There lay in front of him a kid maybe a year or two younger than him with several stab and slice wound littering his body. Naruto slowly moved towards the boy. before bending down and was about to say something when the injured boy said in a pained voice.

"c-can y-y-ou t-tak-e me to m-my s-s-isters ro-om?" he asked and Naruto nodded. " i-its t-t-he f-firs-t r-oom on t-th t-t-thir-d f-flo-or."

Naruto gently carried the boy and walked towards the said room. He slowly walked since the house was very damaged I little mishap can bring the entire structure down. Creating a seal less _**Kage Bunshin**_ who opened the door of his destined room. He slowly moved inside and instantly spotted body of a girl's body maybe same age as him lying on the mat motionless. Bending on to his knees he gently laid the still barely conscious boy near the girl.

" t-tha-nk y-you." The boy said before light faded from his eyes. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he closed now dead kid's eyes. Forming another _**Kage Bunshin**_ to carry both bodies. Naruto turned to leave only to froze after seeing something on the opposite wall.

" H-How can t-this be i-it's impossible" he stuttered out with both his eyes wide and hands trembling uncontrollably.

" **We are in kiri it's highly possible."** Kiyomi said in a stunned tone.

" i-if that's t-true then those two must be a p-part of." He started but Kiyomi cut him off.

" **I can sense a bit of chakra coming from it maybe it's a seal."**

Naruto stiffly nodded still trying to comprehend about the mark in front of him. On the wall in front of him is a symbol, a symbol he knew all too well.

" Uzumaki symbol".

*************************************** **Ja ne******************************************** __

**End Chapter.**

 **Alright guys Cliffhanger-chan is here.**

 **A/N:Well this is it for chapter 7 of Naruto Shi no Kami: Legends of crystals. I hope you enjoyed it. With this chapter civil war ark begins and I am having a brainstorm of ideas for next chapter. I will be updating soon until then, oh I almost forgot. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. And I had started a poll so don't forget to vote. Now it's 3 in night and I am sleepy. So until next time.**

 **Hellwalker: Ja ne zzzz zzzz.**


	8. Sandaime Uzukage and Family secrets

**A/N: HI guys!. Your favorite author is back with a new chapter of Naruto Shi no Kami: Legend of Crystals. In this chapter you will find out what's behind the seal and believe me it's something very important to this story. Now enough of my rambling ENJOY THE CHAPTER!. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!. It's always nice to know what do guys think about the chapter.**

Speech _: "_ Yo I am Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo! _."_

 _Thought: " why nobody likes orange it's a great color"._

 _ **Jutsu: "Uzumaki Hijutsu: Harem no jutsu."**_

 **Kyuubi's voice, Summon, Shinigami's voice** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Because if I owned Naruto then I would be rich and Sasuke would be dead a long time ago.**_

 **Naruto Shi no Kami: Legend of Crystals.**

 **Chapter 8: Sandaime Uzukage, Family secrets and it's been a long time.**

 **Previously on Naruto Shi no Kami: Legend of Crystals.**

" H-How can t-this be i-it's impossible" he stuttered out with both of his eyes wide and hands trembling uncontrollably.

" **We are in kiri it's highly possible."** Kiyomi said in a stunned tone.

" i-if that's t-true then those two must be a p-part of." He started but Kiyomi cut him off.

" **I can sense a bit of chakra coming from it maybe it's a seal."**

Naruto stiffly nodded still trying to comprehend about the mark in front of him. On the wall in front of him is a symbol, a symbol he knew all too well.

" Uzumaki symbol".

Naruto stood stunned while staring at his clan's symbol. His hands trembling and a lot of questions going through his minds. He slowly turned his head towards the two dead siblings and his body shook a bit more. As long as he can remember he was an orphan with no parents, siblings or any kind of family. And now he is standing in front of two dead bodies of maybe the only family members left in this world.

" Kiyomi-chan can you " he asked but she cut him off.

" **place your hands on their bodies and I will find out if they are Uzumaki's or not."** She said softly. She can understand how he is felling right now after living 12 years of his life alone. Without family, relatives or friend this a very big opportunity for him to get to know his clan and clansmen. after all that's why she forced him to learn _**Kuchiyose**_ _ **Edo Tensei (Summoning Impure World Reincarnation)**_ in the first place. So that he can learn about his people even for a short amount of time. She closed her eyes and channeled her Youki into the dead siblings covering their whole bodies into orange energy like coat.

After what felt like eternity for Naruto ,Kiyomi's Youki receded back in his body. " What is it?" Naruto asked his voice full of desperation and longing.

She cringed a bit at the tone his voice before responding." **Sorry Naruto they are not Uzumaki's "** she said lowly her voice barely above a whisper.

" Are you sure?" his fists clenched painfully.

" **Hai I am perfectly sure, your genetic map is totally different from both of them. They are not Uzumaki."** She confirmed in a solemn tone.

" but their genetic map should be different from me we are not related. That doesn't prove that they are not Uzumaki right."

Kiyomi sighed at Naruto's futile attempt to deny the fact " **Naruto you are an Uzumaki and posses two active and one passive bloodline of your clan. What I am trying to say is that in a clan who has kekkei Genkai. Genetic map of people always has few similarities even if they are not blood related due to their Kekkei Genkai. but in this case there is absolutely no similarities between you and them, I am sorry Naruto."** Naruto slowly nodded before getting up.

" bury them properly" he ordered one of his clone who nodded and carried their bodies away for proper burial.

" Now let's see what's this seal doing here" Naruto said and moved towards the seal to closely examine it. ' _well I can identify the blood seal array but the rest of them are way too complicated for me to understand_." He internally mussed " _what do you think Kiyomi-chan? "_

Kiyomi hummed a bit while examining the seal through Naruto's eyes. " **I can see a chakra adsorbing seal, on top of the blood seal and there is another seal array that I can't understand. That's all I can figure out I was never good with Fuuinjutsu (Sealing arts) to start with."** Kiyomi replied while scratching her head in frustration.

Naruto nodded while bringing his right handnear the seal. " well anyways there is only one way to find out what this seal is guarding. So here goes nothing." He said and placed his hand on the seal and it started to glow blue. His eyes narrowed as the seal started to absorb a massive amount of his chakra. " Shit" he cursed as more and more of his chakra was forcefully pulled from his body.

In his mindscape Kiyomi's eyebrows rose in curiosity as the seal continued to absorb Naruto's chakra. After a minute of this hte seal glowed once again before turning from ocean blue color to blood red. " **look the** **chakra absorption seal disappeared I think it accepted your chakra. Now it's time for blood seal"** just then a senbon like needle came out from the middle of the seal.

Naruto examined the needle and shrugged he bit his thumb before placing it on the senbon once it was fully coated in Naruto's blood it automatically went inside of the seal with a click. After a few minutes the seal glowed once again before disappearing leaving a kunai sized hole in the wall.

" is that all? " Naruto asked with both of his eyes twitching. After everything what he found behind the seal is a hole a goddamn hole.

" **I can sense that a** **very minute amount of chakra is coming from the hole Naruto maybe there is something in there."** Kiyomi said now very curious about all this security measures. Who knows maybe they will find some kind of hidden treasure here or some ancient Okonomiyaki recipe yeah that would be awesome.

Naruto nodded and glanced inside the hole only to find a red seal array in it's far end. " what now? "

" **that red seal array is releasing that chakra I was sensing earlier Naruto. And there is something written on it as well."**

Naruto squinted his eyes' onlybinds of clan will unbind this chain' I don't understand any of that " naruto said while scratching his head.

" **it's very simple 'only binds of clan will unbind this chain' means that only an Uzumaki can release that seal."** She paused a bit " **Naruto you can still perform Chakra Kusari right? "** he nodded " **then form a Chakra Kusari and send it to the seal, if I am right then the seal will open "**

Naruto nodded once again while concentrating to form chakra chain. " man I hate forming chains. It takes a lot of time to form" He whined. After about 20 minutes of concentrating a bright Yellow chain made of pure chakra shot out of Naruto's chest travelling straight to the seal. As the chakra construct came in contact with the seal whole house started to shake. " Shit " Naruto cursed while retrieving back his chain as fast as he can. After a few seconds the shaking stopped and a click was heard downstairs.

Naruto quickly made it downstairs and his attention was immediately captured by an old looking wooden door with same Uzumaki symbol on it on opposite side of the front entrance. " that door was not there when we first entered isn't that right Kiyomi-chan?"

Kiyomi nodded " **Yep! That seal was there to protect this door. There must something very valuable behind it if it's guarded this heavily."**

" FUCK NOT AGAIN!" Naruto bellowed after seeing the same blood and chakra absorption seal on the door. " I SWEAR I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL THIS GUY, WHO PUT ALL THIS GODDAMN SEALS HERE!."

" **KEEP IT DOWN MY EARS ARE RINGING NOW you BAKA OR DO YOU WANT TO LOOSE THE PART OF YOUR ANATOMY THAT MAKES YOU MALE!"** Kiyomi shouted while trying to get her hearing back to normal. Naruto like any other male shivered In horror and repeatedly apologized to Kiyomi to save his second head.

After removing both blood and chakra absorption seal once again, Naruto slowly opened the wooden gate and found a staircase going downward in a dark tunnel. " i really wish I knew a few _**Katon**_ jutsu can't see anything In here." He said And went inside to explore the dark tunnel.

After walking for nearly 20 minutes in the dark tunnel Naruto came across a giant double door nearly the same size of the Hokage Tower with a large Uzumaki symbol in the center. After taking a deep breath he slowly pushed the door open. and What he saw inside made his eyes wide as size of dinner platter and jaw scrapping the ground. In front of him is a library not just any library the largest he has ever seen. It's nearly trice as big as Konoha's public library, Hokage's personal vault, Shinobi section and Anbu chamber combined.

" the hell is this for real? " he asked to no one in particular. Naruto walked through many sections of library and was amazed that it was filled with not just _**Fuuinjutsu**_ but Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu and even Kinjutsu.

" **This is quite a collection, I have to say I am impressed"**

" Man this place sure is huge." His tone not doing anything to hide his awe. " I wonder who gathered all this stuff here?."

" I did." A gentle feminine voice said seemingly out of nowhere.

Naruto spun around and took the basic defensive stance of Josho Kitsune with a kunai in cross grip. " who are you? Show yourself?" Naruto demanded in an icy cold tone his eyes hardened a bit.

" Ufufufu feisty one aren't you, just like rest of our clan" same voice said with a giggle.

Naruto closed his eyes and send a pulse of chakra from his body to detect where this another person is hiding but to his utter shock he didn't find anyone.

" Chakra Pulse Detection a low chuunin level skill, I have to say I am disappointed. After so many years I thought that shinobi may have founded a better way to detect someone. Ufufuf But don't worry blonde-kun _our_ clan has many sensory techniques" feminine voice said.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at first but instantly widened after hearing _our_ clan comment. " who are you? Show yourself? And what did you meant by our clan?" he asked with a hint of desperation in his voice which didn't get unnoticed by the feminine voice.

Naruto kept looking around frantically to find any sighs of this person. Just then a pair of long slender arms snacked around his torso. And a pair of incredibly soft moulds pressed against his back escalating a loud gasp from the blond shinobi.

" aren't you a bit desperate blon-de-kun " same voice said huskily in his ears, sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine. "hmm I think that's enough teasing for one day. blonde-kun " Naruto stiffened a bit at the change in tone one minute she is teasing him and next all serious.

' _I just hope she is not a phsyco with multiple personalities'._ He internally prayed.

Just then both arms that were hugging him from behind was pulled back. Naruto instantly reacted and jumped away from the unknown maybe hostile women. But what Nartuo saw made his eyes wide.

The women standing in front of him is one of the most beautiful one he had ever seen. She is nearly 6 foot tall, and has slender but feminine build, ankle length crimson hair with golden strands here and there. perfectly heart shaped face, with two piercing silver eyes which compliments her snowy white skin, she is also had two earrings made of what seems like ruby with their clan symbol engraved in it. she is wearing a sky blue ankle length kimono with golden dragon pattern on it, with each dragon bearing an Uzumaki symbol on its tail. The Kimono is a bit loose exposing both of her shoulders and a good amount of his generous bust. Which if had to guess is DD cup. She also has 4 katana's 2 strapped each sides of her waist and 2 dual edge long swords strapped on her back in a cross pattern.

" Ufufufu I know that I am super attractive and sexy, but you should pick your jaw from the ground before you get a flee inside your mouth blonde-kun Ufufufu." The read head said while giggling angelically and striking a pose for him.

" ah hehe sorry about the staring" Naruto said with a atomic blush on his face. ' _God she is very beautiful'_ he thought and a "huh" was heard from his mental link ' Kiyomi-chan?' he asked but when he didn't get any answer just shrugged his shoulders. " but you didn't answer my question who are you? And what are you doing here?".

The Abovementioned redhead nodded and introduced herself. " My name is Midoriko, Uzumaki Midoriko or should I say Sandaime Uzukage of Uzushiogakure. What's your name Blonde-kun? " Midoriko said while enjoying the look of shock on Naruto's face.

To say that Naruto was shocked would be an understatement he is blown away. In front of his very eyes standing one of the members of his clan. And not just any member the Sandaime Uzukage herself. Many questions bubbled in his mind but he filed them away for later. " M-My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." He introduced himself and bowed deeply after all he is standing in front of his clans head and also to hide his burning face.

Midoriko placed a finger on her chin and took a thinking pose. " Fishcake" Naruto's eyes twitched " that's a weird name your parents gave you Fishcake-kun. Don't you think so Fishcake-kun."

Naruto's eyes twitched more and more with every comment " WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT, AND IT'S NOT FISHCAKE IT'S MALESTROM !" he shouted but the only response he received was a fit of giggles.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, this is one weird woman" um Uzukage-sama can I ask you something?" Naruto asked formally while Midoriko frowned a bit.

" just call me Midoriko Naruto-kun, I am not Uzukage anymore. And Yes what do you wish to ask me?".

" well from the day I found out that I have an clan, I started researching about it and found out that it perished during Third Great Shinobi War . I wanted to know the truth what exactly happened that time. Because I wasn't able to find much ?"

Midoriko hummed a bit and closed her eyes to gather her thoughts. " it's nearly thirty years since the fall of our clan but I will start from the beginning .so As you may or may not know Uzumaki clan was once used to be a part of Senju clan. But due to some special circumstances we parted ways and our Shodaime Uzukage-sama founded Uzushiogakure for our clan to live peacefully." A small wistful smile came on her face which turned out to be infectious as Naruto himself cracked a small smile.

After a brief pause she continued "From the very beginning we Uzumaki's possessed multiple active and passive bloodlines, and because of that many nations wanted us as an ally. But to reconnect ourselves with Senju's, our Shodaime-sama proposed an arranged marriage between her daughter Uzumaki Mito with the current head of Senju at that time Senju Hashirama." She nearly spat the word like some kind of poison.

" After marriage our clans formed blood pact and helped each other in any kind of problems. A few years after that 1st great Shinobi war broke out between Konoha, kiri and Kumo. In which we played a very important role by blocking Kiri from reaching the mainland, while Konoha took care of Kumo we defeated Kiri. Same thing happen when 2nd Great shinobi war broke out. And Finally in 3rd Great Shinobi war our enemies understood that if they wanted to defeat Konoha, then they will have to defeat us first. So to destroy us Kiri,Kumo and Iwa combined their forces and sent an army of nearly 10000 shinobi to annihilate us. At that point we only had nearly 500 members left after 2 consecutive wars. even then we emerged victorious, with just 500 shinobi and defeated an whole army of 10000. But after that our forces grew too weak to continue, so I decided to retreat our clan back to Konoha. but Just when we were about to leave Uzushiogakure their reinforcements arrived and killed a lot of our people. Even after that ambush some of us survived and I decided to take everything from Uzushio vault with me. so Everything that you see here is came from Uzukage's personal vault and contains some of our most amazing piece of work." She finished with a heavy sigh.

Naruto just sat there absorbing everything what Midoriko just said " wow I guess I am from an awesome clan aren't I" he said awed by Midoriko's words after all its who can defeat 10000 shinobi with only handful of 500.

Midoriko smiled and nodded.

" so Midoriko can I take few things from this place?" Naruto asked.

" of course Naruto-Kun you are the First Uzumaki I have came across in nearly 30 years after my death." She with a beaming smile that looked so out of place after the revelation of her death.

Naruto stood dumbfounded with a slack jawed expression and glanced towards the sake bottles attached to his waist. " maybe I am drinking too much, Gah whatever!" and gulped the whole sake from the bottle attached to his left hands wrist. " it's just a dream anyways."

" Ufufufu Naruto-kun I can guarantee you that this is all real, you are not dreaming." Her melodic giggles filled the hidden chamber.

" T-Then you are a g-ghost?" Midoriko nodded with a smile. " I AM FUCKING OUT OF HERE!" he shouted and dashed towards the double door entrance. But he wasn't able to get to far as Midoriko appeared in front of him.

He skidded to stop just a few inches away from her. " please " naruto tried to say but was cut off by Midoriko as she leaned closer and cupped his cheek with her right hand. before leaning further and captured his lips with hers. Naruto's eyes bulged to epic proportions as he tried to comprehend what is happening. But before he could do anything Midoriko took advantage of his shocked estate by deepening the kiss and sending her tongue into his mouth for exploration. An array of seals appeared on their bodies as the kiss continued. After nearly a whole minute Midoriko pulled back and the seal array started to recede back in their bodies.

" Ufufufu do you like it Naruto-kun." Midoriko asked after seeing Naruto's facial expressions This bring back Naruto from his dazed state and he blushed furiously.

" W-What was t-that for?" Naruto asked while looking at Midoriko with wide eyes.

" Oh nothing much Naruto-kun I just binded our souls that's all." She said nonchalantly.

" B-B-Binded our s-souls?"

" Yes Naruto-kun by that kiss I binded my soul with yours, now we just have to complete the process." She responded.

" complete the process how? " Naruto asked.

" Ufufufu we consummate Naruto-kun." And the next thing she knew is Naruto rocketed back a few meters by a huge nosebleed. " oh my I think I overdid it." she said with fake innocent tone.

After an hour Naruto eyes fluttered open. " Oh you are finally awake" Midoriko's voice came. A train of memories hit him and he remembered what happened what happened before he passed out.

" Midoriko?" Naruto said in an unsure voice not really knowing what to say.

" don't worry Naruto-kun nothing happened I was just teasing you about consummating." She explained and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

" what about soul binding stuff?"

" Yes I did binded our souls".

" But why?"

" I died nearly 30 years ago Naruto-kun, after my escape from Uzushio I came here and built this house. But a few years later I fell ill due to an unknown virus. But before I died I used one of our most prized **Fuuinjutsu** on me and extracted my soul from my body. I did it so that when an Uzumaki come here I can guide him and pass my knowledge to him about **Fuuinjutsu** and other ninja arts. And since my soul is now binded with yours then Shinigami-sama won't be able to take me to afterlife."

Naruto nodded a few times. " so let me get this straight to binded our souls so you can teach me **Fuuinjutsu** and other stuff related to our clan." Midoriko nodded with a small smile.

" Yes Naruto-kun you are first Uzumaki to come here in all this years. And until even a single Uzumaki is alive we won't perish we will still raise hell just like we used to do. Now enough talking, seal everything so we can leave I can't wait to see sunlight once again." Midoriko said while skipping towards the entrance Naruto just shook his head at her antics.

" What whatever I am just happy that I have another family member even if she is a spirit." He said to himself and formed a few hundred clones to help him sealing all the stuff.

" **of course you are, after all you got yourself a whore."** Kiyomi angrily grumbled in mindscape.

" what was that Kiyomi-chan I didn't quite heard you properly?."

" **Nothing just seal everything and follow the bitch of your** " Kiyomi said .

" she is not that bad, just a bit perverted."

Kiyomi huffed and Naruto started sealing everything up until Midoriko came back with a very serious expression. " what's up Midoriko I thought you went outside."

" well I just remembered something very important so come with me." She gestured him to follow .

Walking through the gigantic library MIdoriko paused in front of a door. " what's in there Midoriko?" naruto asked his curiosity now piqued.

" something very important Naruto-kun." She said before opening the door. The room was not very big just enough to hold 3 or 4 people. After reaching the center she gestured him to come inside a big crescent moon can be seen engraved in the centre of the empty room. " pour some blood on floor Naruto." He did as asked and a dragon head made of wood came out of the ground. " pour some chakra in it." again he did as asked and the dragon head started to open.

When it was fully opened he peeked inside to find a white crescent moon shaped necklace in it. a gasp was heard from his mindscape. 'Kiyomi-chan do you know what this is?"

" **T-That's Tsukiakari (Moonlight) I thought i-it disappeared c-centuries a-ago this can't be."** Kiyomi replied Naruto knew she is very shocked after all she never stutter no matter what.

" this is our family heirloom Naruto-kun, it is said that it holds power to rip the skies." Midoriko said. Naruto turned his head in her direction as she continued. " this is Tsukiakari and it's in our family for centuries. It's said that it gives unimaginable power to the wearer, only Shodaime-sama was able to use it without getting ripped into pieces. take it Naruto it's your now." Midoriko said shocking the blond.

" really?" Midoriko nodded. " alright then." Naruto reached a bit hesitantly before gently lifting it up. The necklace was crescent moon shaped made up of some unknown white material.

' **Ah so I have a new user, and you even have a bit of 'Ki' in you. But don't expect that I will give you my powers just because you hold Tsukiakari. I will only lend you my powers if you pass my test until then don't expect anykind of help from me ningen**.' A booming male voice said in his head.

" Gah what was that?" Naruto asked while clutching his head.

" Naruto-kun are you alright." Midoriko asked as the blond fell on one knee clutching his head.

" Yeah I am fine Midoriko don't worry, let's just get out of here." He said getting an affirmative nod from the redhead. Both of them and his clones started collecting everything and sealing them in scrolls but none of them noticed an astral figure hovering above them.

" **Uzumaki Naruto Eh it will be interesting to see what you will do when the time comes.** " A male figure said before disappearing into thin air.

" finally it's over" Naruto said with a sigh of relief as he sealed the last book into a scroll " damn I don't even have the energy to move." He added.

Midoriko's eyes gleamed mischievously " Ah do you want me to reenergize you Na~RU~TO-KUN" she huskily whispered into his ears sending jolts of electricity through his body.

" N-No let's just go" he stood up making his way outside.

After leaving the house Naruto and Midoriko in her astral form made their way towards the outskirts of the town where he and Zabuza were supposed to meet. " Where were you gaki, i was starting to think that you got yourself killed or something." Zabuza's voice came.

Turning around he found Zabuza leaning against a tree with a bored expression. "any survivors? " he asked.

Naruto shook his head in negative. " No everyone was dead what about you found anyone?"

" No same here no one was alive. Lets head back to base camp Ao should there by now." Naruto said and both took the trees towards the base camp.

( **Unknown place).**

In a gigantic room five figures can be seen sitting around a round table. Just then another person appeared out of thin air grabbing attention of the remaining five.

" **that was very irresponsible of you Tsukuyomi. Where were you**?" Said a regal looking women who seems to be in her late thirties. She has long silver hair tied in an long ponytail wearing a simple miko dress consists of red hakama on top of white waist length kimono. But the most striking feature about her is a small mirror held in her right hand with word "Hantei" (Judgment) engraved on it .

" **Now, now Amaterasu-nee you don't have to get all worked up, I was just checking on my new Hashira** (Pillar)." Tsukuyomi said getting wide eyed looks from the remaining sic occupants.

" **you got a new Hashira**?" a silver haired middle aged man wearing blue battle armor asked before stomping the floor with the spear in his hand.

" **that is true Raijin, and my Hashira is the same Ningen to whom our imotou sealed a part of her powers into** " every eyes in the room turned towards the silver haired Death Goddess.

" **as I said before that child is special that's why I gave him a part of my powers in the first place.** " Shinigami said in her usual monotonous voice.

" **but you do remember what happened last time when we bestowed humans with our powers. They nearly destroyed their whole race. if it wasn't for Hichiman-nisama's intervention then they would all be dead by now."** Another silver haired man maybe in his late twenties said. Wearing a simple ocean blue ankle length kimono with wave patterns on it. he also has a sword strapped on his back.

" **I also agree with Susanoo they are not worthy for our gifts. We should deliver his judgment right now before he cause any bloodshed"** A hulking silver haired man said.

" **Enough Hachiman**!" Amaterasu said in a stern voice. " **we cant judge an individual on the basis of the past deeds of his race. For now we will not do anything. Tsukuyomi since he is your Hashira keep an eye on him. Dismissed."** Slowly everyone left the room except of Amaterasu and Shinigami.

" **I hope your trust in this boy is right Hitomi-chan, or else it would be the trigger of 5** **th** **holy war."** Amaterasu said while looking in her mirror.

She nodded and left without saying another word. 

**(Rebel HQ).**

 **(Naruto's room).**

After reaching the base camp and giving full report to Mei. Naruto entered the room provided to him by Mei.

" so this is where you live?" Midoriko asked while excitedly looking everywhere.

" Yeah for now."

" so there is an civil war going on here right?" she asked getting an affirmative nod from the bond.

A frown appeared on her usual happy face. " it must be hard growing up in a war prone area."

Naruto tilted his head to side making her bit her lower lip to stop from shouting 'Kawaii' before it clicked him. " oh you must be thinking that I grew up here." She nodded " nope I am just helping these guys to reach my goal. I am initially from Hi no Kuni, Konoha to be precise."

Midoriko's face darkened which he noticed immediately. " Lift your shirt " she all but ordered.

" this is not a time to be a pervert Midoriko" he deadpanned.

" I am not kidding Naruto now lift your shirt up" she said in a very serious tone.

Naruto complied and lifted his shirt. Midoriko leaned down and placed a finger on his stomach as his seal appeared. " You are a Jinchuuriki? " Naruto frowned a bit but nodded. Her fists clenched painfully " Those Konoha bastards are still using my clan members as objects to seal bijus I am going to kill them." She gritted out.

" you are not going to curse or badmouth me, like rest of my village does." ' _it's_ _Not like their view matters to me anyways'._ He thought the last part.

"huh why would I do that, I am a seal master and I know what Jichuuriki is Naruto-kun. But I am really going to kill those Konoha scums first Mito-sama and now you. I wish I had my physical body right now then they would know that you should mess with an Uzumaki."

Naruto's lips curled upward as he said. " thank you for your concern Midoriko, but they do know not to mess with an Uzumaki. And certainly not with a blond one." Naruto said with an sadistic grin Nearly every civilian in Konoha started to sweat profusely in their sleep when a certain blond Jinchuuriki appeared in their dreams.

Midoriko smiled a bit before said in a serious tone." Naruto your seal is a bit weak do you want me to tighten it. by the looks of it the demon sealed inside must be able to communicate with you."

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously and he leaked enough killing intent to make a seasoned Jounin wet his pants. " No I don't want you to tighten it. "

" Naruto it's very dangerous to leave the seal like that, who knows the demon may try to control your body." She replied in a stern voice.

" if Kiyomi-chan wants my body then she is more than welcome to take it " Naruto said matching her tone.

"WHAT WHY it may try to break free from the seal, do you know what will happen to you if it broke?"

" You don't have to worry about that because I want to free her myself, that's the sole reason I came here in the first place."

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT NARUTO?" she shouted now thoroughly confused about this whole situation.

" Kiyomi-chan is the first friend I ever made. And she is the one who taught me everything I know until now. That's why I want to free her because she is very special to me, and that's why I came here in kiri so that I can get her Sanbi's youki."

Midoriko listened carefully and absorbed every piece of information before sighing. " Do you really trust her Naruto?" said blond nodded " and what's this about Sanbi's Youki?".

Naruto calmed himself down. " Kiyomi-chan was sealed inside me on the day of my birth, but at that time my body was not strong enough to fully seal her. So Shinigami-sama only sealed Kiyomi-chan's Yin part of Youki in me. That's why I need others biju's Youki to give her a physical form."

" but you do know that when she breaks free you will die."

Naruto shook his head in negative before saying. " no Kiyomi-chan told me that without her Yang Youki If I remove her seal then we will both die. That's why she needs at least 3 tails worth Yang Youki to form a physical body. And when she has a physical body then I can remove the seal, and she will slowly leave my body without killing me."

" do you really believe her word?" She asked sternly getting an affirmative nod from the blond.

" Yes if there is anyone in this whole world whom I can trust blindly then that's her." He said

Midoriko sighed in defeat there is no way he is going to think twice about this he is just as stubborn as any other Uzumaki. " in the end it's your decision and who am I to tell you what to do. Just think carefully before you do anything Naruto-kun." She finished with a small smile.

" don't worry I know what I am doing." Naruto said reassuringly.

Unknown to both of them a certain red haired vixen was listening carefully during the whole conversation. A small smile appeared on her face and she went inside her house which Naruto created a few weeks ago for her.

" now that's that, from today I am going to teach you Fuuinjutsu".

" what not now i really want to sleep."

" you have whole life to sleep but now it's Fuuinjutsu time. What you know about it." Midoriko said in full sansei mode with big glasses nested on her nose.

" well I do know how to make paper bomb and a few other seals do you want see." Midoriko nodded. Naruto started making a paper bomb and with each stroke of his Midorikos smile lessened. " here I am done". Naruto said while handing Midoriko his paper bomb.

" this is shit" Midoriko said in an even tone making Naruto face fault. " I was able to make a hundred times better paper bomb then this when I was 6."

" oh sorry hime-sama but I don't have any teacher to reach me apart from Kiyomi-chan and Fuuinjutsu is not her field of expertise."

" hm is that so. Well ok then from today you are my first Fuuinjutsu apprentice. Uzumaki Naruto get ready because you just stepped in the first level of hell" she said ominously making both Naruto and Kiyomi shudder.

( **8 months later).**

Last 8 months was quite peaceful for one Uzumaki Naruto. Sinking a few transporters, freeing 3 villages from Yagura's control, taking over two prisons and freeing a few hundred bloodline users. Just usual stuff nothing much.

After a few weeks under Midoriko's tutelage Narutos Fuuinjutsu skills also skyrocketed. According to her he is at low rookie level under Uzumaki skill set, but in an normal shinobi's point of view he is mid intermediate level.

" Knock"

" Knock"

" coming" Naruto said.

Opening the door naruto came face to face with Ao. " what's up Ao?"

" there is going to be a meeting in 10 minutes, and Terumi-sama asked you to attend as well." He said just as stoically as always.

" Alright I will be there" he said before closing the door.

" another mission?" Midoriko asked.

" yeah I should be going now the meeting will start in 10 minutes"

" can I come too?"

" it's not a big deal must be another simple mission. You don't have to worry Midoriko-chan."

" but I really want to come on this one" Midoriko said while using puppy dog eyes jutsu in full force.

" alright, alright you can come. Now If you will excuse me i have to change for meeting" naruto said while moving towards bathroom.

" Ufufufu do you want any help in changing Naruto-kun because I am more than willing to help my cute little student." Midoriko said with a perverted giggle.

Naruto sighed " can you please not include me in your erotic fantasies Midoriko-chan." But the only response he got was more giggles. " You are hopeless you know that?"

" Ufufufu of course I am hopelessly in love with you Naruto-kun" she said in a teasing tone. While Naruto just shook his head before moving inside the bathroom. " you are too easy Naruto-kun, I cant help myself but tease you." She said to herself.

( **Rebel Base).**

 **(Meeting Room).**

Mat sat in front of a map of Mizu no Kuni, with many other members of resistance around the table. Looking down at the map and planning their next move.

" alright everyone last couple of month was very good for us, we freed a few towns, destroyed few prison camps . But now it's time to make a big move, this is the place we had to conquer, if we want to keep moving towards Kiri." Mei said while pointing towards a specific location on the map.

" That's fort Taiko, one of the main strongholds of Kiri. " an aged man said.

" that's correct and according to my spy, last night they dispatched nearly half of their soldiers to another location. This is our only chance to capture it, but if we are successful in this mission then it would be a massive blow to kiri. Since nearly every transporter come here to restock, and without it the movement of their forces will be halved." Mei explained.

" so when do we have to leave? "Zabuza asked.

" tonight but it's a very risky operation with only 45% chances of success. Anyone who wants to leave then do it now." Mei said in a stern voice when no one left for a few minutes Mei continued. " Ao you will be the head of first contact group, with chojuro as second in command. Zabuza you will the head of Infiltration and assassination group with Naruto as second in command. And one last thing according to my spy there is a high possibility of a general to be there."

" don't worry Mei just leave everything to us." Zabuza said and everyone nodded.

After travelling for 5 hours straight the Kiri group reached their destination Taiko fortress . the fortress itself is quite imposing a three story building surrounded by large stone walls with barbed wire on top. Every vegetation around the fortress is cleared so no one can sneak around.

" alright you guys know what to do right?" Ao asked getting an affirmative nod from his group.

" don't die out there cross dresser " Naruto said.

Ao's eyes twitched but let it slide this one." Lets go" he ordered. And everyone in his group including himself charged straight towards the front gate of the fortress.

Sirens started ringing cries of agony filled the area. Just then a flare was shot in the sky.

" lets go that's our signal" Zabuza said and everyone in his squad left leaving Naruto and Zabuza in the clearing. " stick with me gaki" Naruto nodded.

Getting inside the fortress was pretty easy with Ao's group attracting most of the guards.

Once inside Naruto and Zabuza easily took out all the guards in first floor before coming to a stop in front of stairs. " ok Naruto you take 3rd I am taking second." Zabuza ordered before speeding towards second floor.

Naruto lazily made his way towards 3rd floor while gulping down sake from one of the bottles attached to his waist. After reaching his destined floor he quickly took care of the guards before reaching a door.

He slowly opened the door to see nearly 30 kiri ninja glaring at him. " yo how are you fellas?." He asked before dodging the kunai sent in his direction. Channeling a bit of his chakra he appeared directly in front of a kiri ninja and delivered a uppercut breaking the poor mans jaw.

He bring his hands in a x shape in front of his face blocking a diagonal swipe before slitting the mans throat.

" Why you damn Kid!" a man shouted and a group of ninja charged towards him. By sending Futon chakra he blurred out of existence and cries of pain and filled the whole room. After a minute he reappeared at the door covered in blood and gore.

" that was easy" Naruto said and moved towards next room. As he was about to open the door his danger senses went haywire. Jumping back Naruto avoided the slash which splintered the whole door. Looking at his opponent his body tensed and a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

" Hoshigaki Kisame the taleless Biju" Naruto said.

The shark skinned man grinned before placing his giant sword on his shoulder. " you know me I am flattered, it's good to know that y reputation is not ruined in all this years. And you must be the blond Gaki whose been troubling us for past few months. "

' this is not going to be easy' he thought.

" **You are not ready to face someone his level Naruto, retreat fast."** Kiyomi said in a worried tone.

Naruto decided to ignore Kiyomi and pulled out a Kunai from his Kunai holster.

Naruto and Kisame rushed at each other in a burst of speed, locking their blades with each other in Narutos case his Kunai. Both pushed each other back trying to gain advantage and to determine each other's strength. Which ended when Kisame pushed him back.

Moving faster than any Jounin can follow Naruto rushed towards Kisame. bringing his kunai down In such a way that if connects would have taken his head clean off.

Kisame brought Samehada up and blocked the blonds attack. He swung his sword to cleave the blond in half but Naruto jumped above the sword dodging the fetal attack. but Kisame didn't gave him any time to rest as he rushed at the blond with fast and precise swings. Naruto huffed as it was getting difficult to dodge Kisame's attack.

" is that all gaki I am disappointed" Kisame taunted. " I am not even going hundred percent."

" Kai" Naruto shouted bringing his resistance seal down to zero. in a burst of speed he appeared behind Kisame with a downward slash. Which to his utter shock Kisame blocked easily.

" that was nice speed up but if you want to defeat me then you will have to do much better than that." Kisame grinned " why don't I show you how a real ninja fight."

Naruto's narrowed his eyes but they widened again when shearing pain burst in his abdomen. " Gah " Naruto cried out as samehada shaved the skin of his abdomen.

Jumping back Naruto channeled Futon chakra in his kunai, and charged at Kisame once again. " that was a wrong move gaki!" Kisame exclaimed and samehada started to suck Naruto's chakra.

Jumping back Naruto cursed himself for forgetting samehada's special ability. Charging a massive amount of his chakra Naruto blurred and appeared behind Kisame with a roundhouse kick which his opponent easily blocked. But before he can do anything the blond in front of him disappeared in a puff of smoke. _' Shadow clone'_ he thought.

 _ **Raiton: Raikou Hitofuki**_ _**no Jutsu (Lightning release: Lightning Blast Technique).**_ Naruto shouted and a burst of lightning shot towards Kisame's direction who blocked it by bringing samehada up.

' _Shit, no low level Jutsu will work until he has that damn sword.'_ He thought before launching a fury of punches and kicks. Which his opponent blocked and parried with relative ease.

" now I will show how outmatched you really are gaki." Kisame said before disappearing in a burst of speed. Before Naruto can even move an agonizing pain rushed through his body. " AAAAHHHH " Naruto cried as Samehada shaved in his left shoulder nearly ripping it of off his body.

"Kiyomi-chan " Naruto gritted out.

" **I know "**

Red energy started to seep out of his body forming a cloak around his body. His teeths turned into fangs, nails sharpened into claws, whiskers marks deepened but the most striking change was 2 swaying tails behind his body.

" You are a Jinchuu " Kisame wasn't able to finish as Naruto buried his fist in his stomach sending Kisame flying out of the fortress and breaking a few ribs. Which was instantly healed by Samehada. Naruto also jumped down from the hole created by Kisame.

Kisame's grin widened and a blue aura covered his whole body. " let's see how good you are with Biju's chakra gaki! " Kisame shouted and both of them charged towards each other.

As their weapons was about meet Naruto disappeared and delivered a roundhouse kick on Kisame neck nearly breaking it. Kisame bounced on the ground a few times before steadying himself. He stood up shakily and brought Samehada up to block the punch aimed for his face. He spun around and delivered a backhand to Naruto sending him skidding back a few meters.

Both of them charged at each other once again engaging in a deadly taijutsu battle.

Kisame blocked another punch from blond jinchuuriki and countered it with a downward slash which Naruto easily sidestepped.

Naruto pumped even more Youki in his body and buried his foot in Kisame's stomach. But instead of sending the shark skinned man away, he found his feet captured by him and a smirk on his face. " it's over Gaki " he said and stabbed samehada in Naruto's stomach. Samehada instantly started absorbing Kiyomi's Youki, and in a matter of seconds his Youki cloak disappeared.

Kisame grabbed Naruto's neck and slammed him in the ground, a crack was heard as Kisame crushed Naruto's right leg with his left. Pulling back Samehada he stabbed it once more in blonde's left arm taking it cleanly of off his body.

" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto's scream filled the whole fortress as he lost his left arm.

" You know what Gaki, I am not going to kill you. It was quite fun playing with you, so as a reward I will let you live. But if I ever see you again anywhere them I will make sure that you die in most painful ways." Kisame said with a grin before hoisting up Samehada once more and started walking away.

" S-Shit, WHY I AM SO FUCKING WEAK!" Naruto mentally shouted.

" **Don't say anything baka, it will only worsen your wounds."** Kiyomi said in frantic voice.

" W-Why I am s-so weak even a-after all this training" he gritted out.

" **JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME HEAL YOU!"** Kiyomi bellowed a lone teal escaped her eyes.

" I w-will kill you Hoshigaki K-kisame". Naruto slowly said.

" **You won't be killing anyone if you died here, so stop talking and let me concentrate."**

" I w-will not l-lose."

 **Boom!.**

A sonic boom escaped Naruto's prone body, creating a 10 meter long and deep crater.

" What the fuck!" Kisame shouted he made his way towards the crater to see white whips of energy coming out of Blonds body.

 **Boom!.**

A pillar of white energy shot out of his body, going higher and higher with every passing second.

" What the heck is happening here? " Kisame asked while looking at the pillar of white energy, which was going higher and higher as if trying to reach haven.

*************************************************************************************  
( **Celestial Plains).**

 **( Judgment and Soul Retrieval Department).**

" Shimigami-sama a new batch of souls has been arrived." A petite girl wearing red Kimono said.

" **Oh alright Tatsuko-chan you can go now."** Shinigami said while going through some paperwork.

" Ano Shinigami-sama I was wondering when will give me this months report, I have to submit it to Amaterasu-sama."

Shinigami sweated a bit before replying. " **its ready Tatsuko-chan, I will "** before she can finish her sentence, she sensed a massive amount of ' _ **Ki**_ ' coming from death realm. Shinigami grabbed her sword before saying in serious voice. " **Tatsuko I will be back in a bit, until then you are in charge. Am I clear."**

Tatsuko shivered at her tone and replied. " H-Hai S-Shinigami-sama." Tatsuko said and Shinigami disappeared in wisps of black energy. " I wonder who pissed Shiigami-sama off, well who ever that is would be dead in a few minutes " she added before going back to her daily routine.

( **Unknown Place).**

A lone figure can be seen standing on top of a 4 story building looking at the White pillar of energy. " the Gods are emerging once again, and this time I will be ready." The figure said while rubbing the Sun shaped necklace he was wearing." Soon, very soon you will resurrect once again and our dream will come true." He clapped a few times and a man appeared on the roof kneeling in his direction.

" Gather everyone the search will start soon" he ordered.

" Hai" kneeling person responded and disappeared.

" things are going to get more interesting from now on". The figure said before he himself disappeared.

( **With Naruto).**

Every battle stopped as the pillar of light died down, inhuman amount of Killing intent flooded the whole area.

" W-What's h-h-happening?" Kisame asked quivering like a leaf with Samehada whimpering in his hands.

The killing intent suddenly doubled as, an astral figure appeared a few inches away from Naruto's form.

Naruto glanced at the figure with half lidded eyes as, even though he is barely hanging to consciousness. he can tell that it's a woman and she is not an enemy. He froze when she turned.

" **so we finally meet again Uzumaki Naruto"** Shinigami said.

***************************************** **Ja ne** **************************************** 

**End Chapter.**

 **And that concludes 8** **th** **chapter of Naruto Shi no Kami: Legend of Crystals. A few major events took place in this chapter like Naruto's meeting with Sandaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Midoriko. A few very important individuals also made their first appearance. and lastly Shinigami finally appeared so what will happen from now on.**

 **What will Shinigami do?, who are those shady people?, they want to resurrect someone but who? All of this questions will be answered in due time. So stay tuned.**

 **Ah I more thing before I go, a few days ago someone PM me and asked Naruto's current skill set so here it is. First of all these are the level of skills.**

 **Low academy, Mid academy, high academy, Low genin, Mid genin, High genin, Low chunin , Mid chunin, High chunin, Low Jounin, Mid Jounin, High Jounin, Low Anbu, Mid Anbu, High Anbu, Low Sennin, Mid Sennin, High Sennin, Low Kage, Mid Kage, High Kage.**

 **Taijutsu: High Jounin level without Kiyomi's Youki. Mid to high Sennin level with Kiyomi's Youki.**

 **Ninjutsu: Mid Anbu level.**

 **Genjutsu: No skill in casting Genjutsu without Kiyomi's help. Can dispel B-rank genjutsu easily.**

 **Kenjutsu: No skill in Kenjutsu.**

 **Fuuinjutsu: Mid chunin level.**

 **Speed: low Jounin with restriction seals, without Low Anbu level. With Kiyomi's Youki High Sennin.**

 **Strenght: Mid Jounin without Kiyomi's Youki, High Anbu with her help.**

 **Now as for Naruto's fight with Hoshigaki Kisame, he is Mid to High Sennin Level and just as he said Naruto is seriously outmatched with him.**

 **Now the most important part this will be my last update of this month, but don't worry there is no way in blue hell I am going to abandon this story. So next chapter will be out in first week of February. Until then stay safe and leave a lot of Reviews because It's nice to know what you guys think about the story.**

 **Hellwalker: Ja ne.**


	9. Meeting the Death Goddess

**A/N : Yo guys! I am back with a new chapter of Naruto Shi no Kami : Legend of the Crystals. Sorry for being late but my exams were going on that's why I was not able to update. So now ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!.**

 **One last thing in this story Ki does not means Killing intent it means energy divine energy to be precise. And last thing humans cannot hear anything that Gods says unless they channel their Ki in vocal box but they can see them . Same goes for spirits they cannot see them unless said soul have ki in its body.**

Speech _: "_ Yo I am Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo _."_

 _Thought: " why nobody likes orange it's a great colour"._

 _ **Jutsu: "Uzumaki Hijutsu: Harem no jutsu."**_

 **Kyuubi's voice, Summon, Shinigami's voice** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing that I own is the oc's in the story.**_

 _ **Naruto Shi no Kami: Legend of the Crystals.**_

 **Chapter 9 : Meeting the Death Goddess.**

 **Previously on Naruto Shi no Kami: Legend of the crystals.**

( **With Naruto).**

Everywhere battle stopped as the pillar of light died down, and an inhuman amount of Killing intent flooded the whole area.

" W-What's h-h-happening?" Kisame asked quivering like a leaf with Samehada whimpering in his hands.

The killing intent suddenly doubled as, an astral figure appeared a few inches away from Naruto's form.

Naruto glanced at the figure with half lidded eyes as, even though he is barely hanging to consciousness. he can tell that it's a woman and she is not an enemy. He froze when she turned.

" **so we finally meet again Uzumaki Naruto"** Shinigami said.

 **Back With Naruto.**

" Who are you?" Naruto asked looking towards the hovering silverette with half lidded eyes.

" **Hello Uzumaki Naruto, it's nice to see you again."** Shinigami said and hovered towards the blond. Before She knelt down to observe the level of damage on his left arm.

" **Hmm** **it's totally severed and can't be reattached, it looks like i have to give you a new arm."** She concluded after through observation.

" W-why are y-you helping me " he gasped out the pain is getting to much, and he is barely clinging to the consciousness.

" **Everything will be answered in due time."** she cryptically said her eyes never leaving his still bleeding arm. " **Hmm let's begin then.".**

She raised her right hand a bit as it got covered in white energy. She then brought her hand down until it was touching his bleeding shoulder. " **This is going to hurt . . . a lot so brace yourself."** She said getting a stiff nod and a sweatdrop from him.

" **Seimei " (Life).** she whispered and the white energy moved towards his damaged shoulder.

" GAAAAAAHHHH " Naruto's scream can be heard all over the now silent battlefield.

After a minute of two his screams of agony died down and the said blond glanced at his now new arm. A gasp escaped his lips as he saw his arm, instead of regular human one it's purely white with wisps of energy coming out of it.

As if sensing his question coming Shinigami answered. " **it's only temporary, after a day or two skin will start to grow over it.** "

Naruto nodded and tried to stand up but was stopped as the death goddess as she placed a hand over his shoulder and pushed him down. " **Stay put your body is still too weak."**

Naruto shook his head in negative fashion as he said. " no I h-have to d-defeat him ". and tried to stand up once again.

Shinigami's eye hardened and she glared at Naruto making him shrink. " **don't worry about it I will deal with him**." She said and stood up and started hovering away from Naruto's body until a voice stopped her in her tracks.

" A-Arigato miss for all your help. But who a-are you?." He asked.

Shinigami turned around to answer his question, her eyebrow rose when she saw him already passed out. Her eyes softened and A small smile came on her usually stoic face not that anyone could see it because of her mask. " **it looks like introductions are in order, but it will have to wait."**

" NARUTO-KUN!. " a feminine voice shouted which was only heard by the Death Goddess.

Shinigami raised her eyebrow at the person coming flying towards their direction. It was a redheaded women wearing a blue kimono with golden dragons on it. and said dragons tail bears Uzumaki symbol, she also had four swords on her body. Two strapped on her back in a cross shape and remaining two strapped on each side of her waist.

It was none other than the Sandaime Uzukage of Uzuzhiogakure, Uzumaki Midoriko.

" NARUTO-KUN are you alright?!" Midoriko asked while shaking Naruto left and right, which also shook his brain inside his head and waking him up from his unconsciousness.

" NO! You can't die, we didn't even started dating yet. Now my dream to repopulate uzumaki clan with you is going to stay a dream 'sniff' 'sniff' and we didn't even get the chance to consummate as well." She ranted getting a sweat drop from the Shinigami.

Naruto who was now awake and heard everything that Midoriko said twitched violently. " Midoriko-chan get of off me." He said gaining the bounded souls attention .

Midoriko quickly moved back and a happy smile came on her face. " Ah Naruto-kun you are alive, thank goodness I still have a chance to lose my virginity." She said like it was the easiest thing to say.

Naruto blushed and pinched his nose with his thumb and index finger to stop the nosebleed that was on its way. " is SEX is the only thing you think about you ERO-ONNA! " he shouted the last part.

" Ufufufufu, of course not Naruto-kun. I also thinks about having sex with you in bathroom, on rooftops, in a park and in a hot streaming bowl of Ramen." She paused a bit to look the expression on his face, and a satisfied smile came on her face as she saw glazed over look on his face.

"Just think about it Naruto-kun, our bodies pressed against each other in the steamy hot broth of Ramen. I can even feed you some Ramen . . . with my body". And that was all he can take as his self control crumbled and he got rocketed back with a huge nosebleed and a happy expression on his face. The shinobi sans present on the battlefield tilted their head in confusion since they can't see or hear anything that Midoriko said or did.

" Ufufufufu I think I overdid it a bit " she said in a innocent smile and placed her palm on her cheek while tilting her head a bit.

" **You think. "** Shinigami said for the first time since Midoriko arrived.

Midoriko turned her head to see who said that. As she turned her head her body froze and a lump developed in her throat. **"** S-S-Shinigami-s-s-sama."

Shinigami glared at her making her step back a bit. " **Uzumaki Midoriko, the rogue soul."** Said soul flinched ." **you created quite a commotion in celestial plains when you disappeared years ago. And even I wasn't able you, it looks like you are bonded to Naruto now."** She said her voice getting chilly at the end.

Midoriko hovered in front of Naruto who was slowly regaining his consciousness. " Are you here to take me back, because if you are than you will have to kill him. And I am certainly not letting you do that." She said while glaring at Death Goddess, while said Death goddess's lips quirked upward in amusement.

" Midoriko-chan " Naruto whispered a bit shocked and happy at the same time for her protective behavior towards him.

Midoriko turned towards him and smiled " Don't worry I am not letting her harm you." She said while unsheathing her swords from her back clutching one in regular grip while other in reverse grip.

Shinigami sighed " **Don't worry I am not here to harm him, but . . . he is the reason I am here."** She said getting confused looks from both Uzumaki, while the other occupants cannot hear anything she said because of her not channeling any of any Ki in her vocal box.

" Wait a minute you are SHINIGAMI!" Naruto shouted getting a wide eyed looks from everyone in the surrounding.

Shinigami turned from Midoriko towards Naruto. " **Yes! I am."** She said this time channeling a bit of her ki. Getting gasps from everyone.

Naruto nodded a bit stiffly before another thing hit him. " and what do you mean that I am the reason you are here?" he asked.

Shinigami gave him a smile " **everything will be answered in due time."** She said cryptically and turned around to face the shark man, who in turn gulped and took a step back in fright.

She lifted her right arm a bit and a White sword materialized in her hand. " **You, will pay for attacking my** _ **Hashira " (Pillar)**_ she said monotonously and hovered towards Kisame who was still frozen in place.

" **Now pay the price with your soul. "** she said while the tip of her sword touched his chest.

For Kisame everything was happening in a slow motion but even then he cannot move a single muscle of his body. The Killing intent coming from the silverette was just too much for his mind to handle.

" **SHINE! " (Die).** She said while life left Kisame's body and he dropped on the ground. A astral form came out of his body whose eyes widened as he saw his own body in front of him.

" W-What the H-Hell!" astral Kisame shouted as he saw his body lying on the ground motionless.

" **Even your soul now has no right to exist. "** she said coldly while pointing her sword towards the astral form and said. " **Tamashii Wareta". (Soul Split).**

Cracks started to appear on Kisame's form, and he started to scream which was only heard by three peoples . More and more cracks appeared on him before his soul shattered into nothingness.

Naruto and Midoriko watched in shock at the display. Both of them stiffened as Shinigami turned towards them.

" **Now that everything is taken care of I should take my leave. "** white wisps of energy started to surround her.

" Wait! " Naruto started getting her attention while the energy died down. " Why did you helped me?"

" **I will answer your every question but not now, it will be a long explanation and you need rest."** She paused a bit. " **oh and before I forget. "** she extended both her hands and a bright light filled the area once it died down. A sword can be seen in her hands.

She hovered towards him and extended her arms while looking at him and then the sword. " **Take it ".**

Naruto stammered a bit." I can't " but Shinigami stopped him from saying anything else with a glare.

" **You are her new master take her."** She said.

Naruto complied a bit reluctantly and took the sword from her hand. He gasped once as he took in the form of the sword. it was same size of a regular Katana with its hilt pure white and from which two white threads can be seen coming out. A bell was attached to the each end of thread, one of them is black in color while the other is white. But the most striking feature about her was its blade. Which was pitch black with kanji of 'Life' and 'Death' engraved on each side.

" beautiful." Naruto gasped.

" _Ah, thank you for the compliment Naruto-sama."_ A voice said in his head.

" What the hell was that, that voice ?" he asked.

" **it was Kuroyukihime's voice."** Naruto turned his head towards her. " **the sword your holding, her name is Kuroyukihime. It's her voice you just heard in your head, she is a sentient sword."** she explained.

Naruto nodded in awe. " well her name did suits her ' _Snow Black Princess'."_

" _Ah, Naruto-sama you are making me blush"_ Kuroyukihime said while Naruto laughed.

" **Tatsuko "** Shinigami said and through a white portal a petite girl appeared.

" You called Shinigami-sama?" Tatsuko asked while kneeling on one knee.

Shinigami nodded " **Yes, wipe everyone's memory about seeing me. Except Naruto and Midoriko here."** She ordered.

" Of course Shinigami-sama" Tatsuko said and flicked her finger putting every shinobi in the area in a deep slumber.

" **I will be back in a few days to explain everything until then. "** she said and disappeared in white wisps of energy.

Naruto sighed as he watched tatsuko girl swiping the sleeping shinobi's memories. " let's get this over with." He said and made a cross finger handseal " _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" (Shadow Clone Technique).**_ With a large puff of smoke 20 Naruto clones came into existence. " You guys, go and kill every Kiri shinobi ." all Naruto clones nodded and moved towards the sleeping shinobi's.

" isn't it a bit brutal to kill them in their sleep, even if they are enemies?." Midoriko asked.

Naruto shook his head negatively. " its best that I kill them in their sleep, because if they wake up it will only cause unwanted bloodshed." Naruto replied getting a nod from the redhead.

" well then let's get. " but before he can finish his statement his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he lost consciousness.

" Naruto-kun!." She shouted when he fell back on the ground. She checked his pulse and sighed in relief when she find it. " it looks like today's event is finally taking a toll on you huh Naruto-kun." She said to herself while caressing his cheek.

After half an hour rebel shinobi started to wake up only to find that every Kiri shirobi are already dead.

" Where the hell are you wonder Gaki?" Zabuza asked just then one of the rebel came running. " did you find him? " he asked the rebel who nodded in conformation.

" H-He's a Few h-hundred meters s-south from here." He gasped out trying to regain his breathing.

Zabuza nodded and took off towards Naruto's direction. In a few minutes he reached his location and his eyes widened from the scene in front of him. There lay in front of him two unmoving bodies, both of them very familiar to him.

Zabuza took off towards the one he initially came for. " Oi gaki you better be alive, or else I will bring you back and then kill you myself once again." He said and knelt down to check his pulse and heartbeat and sighed in relief when he find that both are present and stable.

Naruto cracked open one eye and said. " ha I would like to see you doing that no-brows oji."

Zabuza chucked and shook his head. " so you defeated the most powerful general in Yagura's army I am impressed gaki." Then his eyes went towards his left arm " what happened to you arm?."

Naruto sighed. " Shark face severed my real arm so I had to regenerate a new one. But it will only look like this for a day or two." He yawned " now if you don't mind I am going to sleep killing an S-rank Shinobi is not a walk in park." He said and closed his eyes once again.

Zabuza shook his head and a small smile came on his face. " Sleep well gaki you deserved it." he picked him up and dashed towards the fort.

" _hmm I should start my work now"_ Kuroyukihime said. __

( **A Few Days Later).**

 **(Rebel HQ).**

 **(Naruto's Room).**

It's been 5 days since the battle of Taiko fort took place. and On the second day Zabuza came back with few rebels and a still unconscious Naruto on his shoulder to report the success of the mission. Everyone was quite happy about the success of the mission and also about the fact that Yagura lost his strongest shinobi and general.

" Ah! stupid sunlight. " Naruto groaned as the persistent rays of light keep hitting his face telling him to wake up.

His eyes fluttered open to see the familiar gray ceiling of his apartment in the rebel base. A sigh escaped his lips as he felt some extra weight on his chest. He shook his head and a small smile crept its way on his face. Looking down he saw a tuft of red hair with golden strands here and there.

There sleeping on his chest and using it as a pillow was none other than Midoriko.

After spending 8 months with her, he has somewhat grown accustomed of her sleeping with him. And even if he's not going to accept it in front of her, it feels really nice to have someone with you when you wake up. It gives him a strange sense of . . . . satisfaction. It's the same feeling he got whenever he slept in his mindscape after Kiyomi's late night lessons using her lap as a pillow. He sighed happily at the memory which in turn stirred the occupant of his chest.

Midoriko rubbed her eyes a bit to get rid of the remaining sleepiness and stretched her arms above her head. Unintentionally or maybe intentionally displaying her generous DD cup breasts to Naruto. Who blushed a bit and turned his head to side to prevent Midoriko from seeing his blush.

" Good morning Naruto-kun." Midoriko greeted happily and snuggled back into his chest.

" Ah Good morning to you as well, did you sleep well?. " she nodded in his chest.

" Well then can you let go of me? " he asked getting a negative shake of her head. Sighing he _**Kawarimied**_ himself with a pillow getting a groan of disappointment from the redhead.

" Mou~ Naruto~Kunnn why did you do that?" she asked childishly.

Naruto sighed " I am really not in the mood to get into a verbal spar with you right now Midoriko-chan, Midoriko-chan?" Naruto asked when he saw he drooling. " is . . . . . . . something's the matter?." He asked A bit creep out from her constant drooling.

Midoriko came out of her stupor and wiped the drool with her forearm. " Ufufufufu nothing's the matter Naruto-kun, why don't go ahead and take a bath." A weird gleam came into her silver eyes.

Naruto nodded and moved towards the bathroom to take a shower. He entered the bathroom and started to take off his clothes or he tried to. Looking down he saw that there is not even a single piece of clothing on his body.

His eyes narrowed and only one name came into his head. " Midoriko " he groaned.

The said redhead came floating inside the room. " Ufufufufu you called Naruto-kun?" she asked with a giggle while her eyes fixed on a certain part of his anatomy.

" Why am I naked? ". He asked.

" Your clothes were getting a bit tight for you so I, Ufufufufu removed them." Her perverted giggling increased when veins pulsed on his head and she was not looking at the head on his shoulders.

" MY HEAD IS UP HERE ERO-ONNA!" he shouted which only got more giggles from her. " and what do you mean about my clothes were a bit tight for me?." He asked confusedly.

Midoriko's demeanor took a 180* turn as her giggling stopped and a serious expression came on her face. " Look yourself in the mirror " she nearly commanded.

Naruto nodded as he is now quite accustomed to her mood swings. He moved towards the full body mirror in his bathroom and what he saw made his eyes go wide and his jaw to hang loosely.

In his reflection he didn't saw his 13 year old blond self wearing a crimson muscle shirt, black pants and black trench coat. No in place of that is standing a man, maybe 23 or 24 years old man. His body has a lean, athletic build like saying that it's meant for speed but his 8 pack abs, ripened chest and the muscles on his arms and legs screamed power.

His eyes then moved towards his face. There was no baby fat left in any areas of his face. His gaze then went towards his eyes and a gasp escaped his throat, his eyes were still azure blue as he remembered, but now there is an Silver ring present in those blue orbs.

But what really caught his attention was his hair, his usual sun-kissed blond hair is now replaced by waist length _Silver_ hair.

" W-What happened to me?." He gasped out.

" it all started 2 days from now." Midoriko started catching former blond now silverette's attention. " 2 days ago your arm got fully healed but after that your body started to glow white and got covered In a cocoon of energy. Your body is like this since the energy finally receded in you last night." She explained with a sigh.

" B-But how d-did this even happened?" he asked many questions swirling inside his head.

" _Ah, it's because of me."_ A new voice said inside of his head.

" Kuroyukihime " he whispered catching Midoriko's attention whose eyes narrowed.

" _Hai Naruto-sama, I changed or should I say modified your body so that it can handle the strain of your new powers. I also brought your body into its physical prime."_ Kuroyukihime answered with a bit of pride in her voice.

" But why?" Naruto asked slowly while Midoriko kept silent knowing that he is talking to his sentient sword right now.

" _Your body may have hosted Ki since your birth but it was still not accustomed of using it. when you used it last time to call Shinigami-sama you suffered a lot of damage on cellular level. So I was left with no choice but to modify your body. so that you can use your power without sustaining any kind of damage from it. I am sorry if i did something wrong."_

Naruto absorbed every bit of information and sighed, which he find himself doing awfully lot today. " you don't have to be sorry, you just did what's the best for me. I am just a bit shocked at my new appearance." he finally said.

" so what caused the change of appearance? " Midoriko asked.

" it looks like Koroyukihime modified my body so that it can sustain the recoil damage from this new power I got." He explained getting a nod from the redhead.

her demeanor changed once again as she jumped on him while smothering his head between her bust. " anyways I like this body more than the previous one anyways. No offence Naruto-kun but this body is much more sexier than the last one."

Naruto just shook his head and pushed the redhead away getting a cute pout from the Uzukage.

" just one question Kuroyukihime " he said and continued when got a go ahead from the sentient sword. " Why is my hair silver, not that I mind just a bit curious?." He asked.

But before Kuriyukihime could answer another voice made itself known. " **I can answer that question. "** a monotonous voice came making both Naruto and Midoriko to snap their heads towards the direction of the voice.

Their eyes widened as they say the hovering figure of Shinigami behind them in a sitting position with one leg over another and arms crossed underneath her impressive bust.

" Shinigami-sama/ _Shinigami-sama"_ Naruto, Midoriko and Kuroyukihime shouted at the same time.

" **No need to shout I can hear all of you quite clearly**." She said in same tone of voice then her eyes went to Naruto's nude form and a bit of red dusted on her still masked visage. " **But let's move this conversation of a more . . . comfortable place."** She said while looking at Naruto's crotch.

Naruto followed her line of sight and a huge blush erupted on his face. He hurriedly tried to cover his crotch but the damage was already done. While Naruto tried to cover his dignity, Midoriko was giggling perversely. And Shinigami who silently watched all of this can't help herself and crack a small smile at Uzumaki duo's antics.

( **Naruto's room).**

 **(Living area).**

Naruto, Midoriko and Shinigami sat in an awkward silence while sipping the tea prepared by redhead kage. With Naruto now having a towel wrapped around his waist.

" **So . . Naruto In bathroom you asked why your hair is silver now right?"** Shinigami started.

Naruto nodded " **well the answer is really simple, your hair is silver because of your divine power. and every divine being in celestial plains have silver hair."** Shinigami said with a straight face.

" divine power I have divine power?" a nod from came from shinigami. " and I am a divine being ?" another nod. " but how?"

" **on the day your village was attacked by Kyuubi your father summoned me to seal it away in you."** She paused a bit and noticed Naruto's face darkened at the mention of father. " **after I sealed Kyuubi in you, I left a small piece of my divine power in your body for your survival. And during your battle with shark face you tapped into that dormant power in a life and death situation. It's because of that power your hair changed silver and I think you already know the reason behind your body unusual growth spurt?"** shinigami asked getting a affirmative nod from the silverette.

Naruto nodded and absorbed every bit of this new information. That's when a memory flashed in his mind of Shinigami calling him Hashira. " one more thing what is this Hashira, and why did you called me that during the battle?".

Shinigami sighed and started explaining everything to him. " **First of all, do you know what Shinju or** **Juubi is?."** Shinigami asked.

Naruto stared at the death goddess for a bit not really knowing the connection between the Shiju and the Hashira thing but he nodded nonetheless. " Yes I know about it. Shinju is a divine being left by Gods to protect this world. When they moved to a different realm. It's also known as Juubi because of him having ten tails. All the nine other Bijuu's were once a part of Juubi before Otsutsuki Hagoromo or better known as Rikudou Sennin divided the Juubi into 9 different parts on his death bed." Naruto finished with a sigh of relief.

Shinigami nodded " **I guess Kyuubi told you about the Shinju and Otsutsuki Hagoromo?"** she asked getting a nod.

Midoriko's jaw was scrapping the ground at the information. Even she didn't knew anything about Shinju or Juubi. Hell until now she thought that Rikudou sennin was just a myth. But now hearing that the man actually existed and was the reason Bijuu came into existence is just mindboggling .

" **Well then let me tell you what happened after that, for a centuries or two humans prospered under Shinju's protection. But the news that Gods left the Death realm soon reached Makai and the second emperor of Makai whose name was Sanada Yukimura declared a full scale war against Death realm. It took us a lot of time to assemble our forces but when we reached Death realm Sinjuu was the only one still fighting against the forces of Makai. Nearly 90% humans died in that war. It was the first Holy War."** She finished with a sigh. Both Uzumaki's absorbed everything with interest since they never heard anything about holy war between Gods and Demons.

" **a few thousands of years later same thing happened again. Sanada Yukimura's son Sanada Sosuke attacked death realm once again but this time even shinju wasn't strong enough to face Sosuke's army of 10 million Demons. We lost the second Holy war and shinju went into hiding. and the Death realm fell into Sosuke's hand's."** she paused a heavy sigh escaped her throat.

" **Centuries later celestial plain attacked death realm and both sides suffered heavy losses. There was even a time when we had to retreat because Susanoo ni-sama's grave injuries. But because of Shinju's timely intervention we somehow managed to win. but the 3** **rd** **holy war lasted for 200 years wiping out nearly every form of life from death realm."**

" **So after 3 wars and loses of countless lives we realized that Shinju alone cannot protect the death realm. That's when Celestial council came to a decision to grant humans . . . divine powers.**

" **The six major God's including."**

" **Amaterasu nee-sama."**

" **Tsukuyomi ni-sama."**

" **Hachiman ni-sama."**

" **Susanoo ni-sama."**

" **Raijin ni-sama."**

" **And myself."**

" **Sealed our powers into seven amulets which were later came to known as Amulets of destiny. These amulets granted human the ability to use our divine power or Ki. And the person who bears these amulet is known as Hashira (pillar)."**

" **With Shinju and Pillars we easy pushed back the 4** **th** **invasion."**

Shinigami paused and clapped her hands and 7 black orbs came out of her palms. The orbs levitated in air for a bit before taking form of seven different amulets.

Naruto and Midoriko both gasped when they saw a very familiar crescent moon shaped necklace in between the levitating seven.

" that looks exactly the same like T-Tsukiakari." Naruto said and Midoriko dumbly nodded.

Shinigami nodded. " **Ah! Yes Naruto you posses Tsukiakari right."** Naruto nodded. " **Yes Tsukuyomi ni-sama was quite excited about getting a new Hashira after such a long time."** Shinigami said missing the shell shocked looks from Naruto and Midoriko.

" So Tsukiakari is one of the a-amulets of destiny?" Naruto asked getting a affirmative nod from the death goddess . " so does that means that I am Tsukuyomi's the moon god's pillar." But she didn't responded nod. After a few seconds he pumped his fist in the air while shouting. " HOLY SHIT I AM MOON GODS PILLAR AM I AWESOME OR WHAT DATTEBAYO!."

Shinigami scratched her chin before bursting his little bubble. " **You are not his Hashira Naruto, not now at least."** She said getting a confused look from the silverette so she decided to explain. " **Well Naruto the thing is that while you do bears the Tsukiakari. You are still not a hashira, you will become one when Tsukuyomi ni-sama accepts you as a wielder of his powers."**

" then how am I a divine being when I am not a pillar?" he asked confusedly.

" **I never said that you are not a pillar now did I Naruto."** she said a bit slyly. " **You are** _ **MY**_ **Hashira Naruto. The first ever pillar of death."** She said a hint of pride in her voice.

Naruto and Midoriko are both were wide eyed at this. " Y-Your pillar, but how i-I don't have your amulet?."

Shinigami nodded " **You became my hashira on the day I gave you my powers Naruto, when you finally tapped into it, it became official. From here on out You Uzumaki Naruto is the First ever pillar of Death in the history of this world."** She announced.

" First ever?" this time it was Midoriko who asked this.

Shinigami nodded and continued. " **Yes Naruto here is the first pillar I ever took, the power over death and life is not something a Human should wield that's why I never had a pillar up until now. And before I forget."** She removed the black diamond shaped necklace and tied it around his neck. " **this is one of my amulets always keep it close to you."**

Naruto nodded then a confused expression came on his face." Wait you said one of your amulets, so does that mean you have more than one?" he inquired.

Shinigami nodded " **Two to be precise. I am The Death goddess and as the title says I have full control over Death. But life and death are closely related to each other, you can say that they are different sides of a same coin. And because of that I have two different form of Ki. 'Shi no ki' (Energy of Death) and 'Jinsei no Shinzui' (Essence of Life)."**

" **the necklace I just gave you will grant you the ability to use Shi no Ki. With this Ki you will be able to control the death of any kind of living organisms around you. Just be mere touch you can increase someone aging or can straight out kill him/her if the connection is made for a long time."** She explained.

" Well if this Ki gives me ability to control death then how come I increase peoples aging doesn't it come under for lack of batter words Time manipulation?" he asked.

Shinigami shook her head negatively and answered. " **No it's not time manipulation. From the day of its birth a living being started to generate this Ki in their body. And as the time passes the amount of Ki increases as well, due to the increased amount of Ki the body started to destroy itself. Cellular regeneration weakens, density of bones started to decrease this concept is also known as aging."**

" **You can say that aging happens solely due to excess of Shi no Ki, if someone fully removed this Ki from His/her body then that person can become half Immortal. Means that he/she wont die from old age. so by flooding your Ki in someone you can control his/her aging easily."** She finished with a sigh.

" Woah that is an awesome ability." Naruto said in awe. 

" **well now if that's all then I should take my leave, any more information may fry your brain and I don't want to lose my first Hashira so soon."** Shinigami said and was about to leave when Naruto stopped her.

" Wait!, you said Silver hair indicates divinity if so then there is a guy in my village his name is Hatake Kakashi. he also have silver hair so does that means that he also have divine powers.?" He asked

Shinigami shook her head negatively. " **at current moment you are the only pillar we have in Death realm Naruto. And if this human does have silver hair then that means someone in his family history used to be a Hashira. but He doesn't have any divine power now, his silver hair only indicates that his family at some point in time used to possess divine power."** she answered. " **and we will start your training from tomorrow, I will teach you how to use your Ki without killing every living organism near you. So until then don't try to use your Ki alright?."** She asked and disappeared in wisps of black energy after getting a nod from former blond.

Naruto stood up and moved towards the front gate but before he could open it Midoriko asked. " Where are you going Naruto-kun.?"

" I don't have anything that's going to fit me now, so I am going to Zabuza's room to ask if he got some spare clothes." He replied.

"you don't have to go anywhere then, when your body changed 2 days ago a lot of rebels came here to see if everything is alright because of the energy output coming from your body. So when you changed Zabuza left a set of his clothes here for you to change into once you regain consciousness." .

" So why didn't you gave me those clothes before Midoriko?" his eyes twitching violently.

" Ara Ara ufufufufu I guess i forgot." Midoriko covered his mouth with her left hand and giggled.

" Bullshit, that's total bullshit. You just wanted to see me naked don't you Ero-onna!." He shouted.

" ufufufufu you already knows the answer of that question, so why bother asking Naruto-kun." She replied.

"whatever " he said and moved to bathroom to take a bath and also to short out all the information he just received from Shinigami.

" you are just too easy Naruto-kun" she said and hovered towards the bathroom to peek on him.

Knock.

Knock.

A knocking sound snapped him out of his stupor, wrapping a towel around his waist he came out of the bathroom and glared at the giggling Midoriko for peeking on him.

He opened the front door of his room and came face to face with a certain redheaded rebel leader. " Yo Mei what brings you here?" he asked.

Mei took in Naruto's appearance and a blush developed on her gorgeous face. Looking at Naruto's still wet only towel clad body she can't help herself but lick her lips seductively. Which didn't get unnoticed by 2 certain fellow redheads.

" If you are done ogling my body, then can you please tell me what bought you here today?" he asked with a sly grin.

Her blush deepened a bit before she responded. " well I just wanted to see if you are alright."

" thank you for the concern Mei why don't you come in. " he said while gesturing her to enter.

Mei entered the small apartment with Naruto following closely behind. " make yourself comfortable." He said and moved towards the kitchen to prepare some tea. Mei took this time to examine his apartment. It was nothing special just like rest of the apartments in rebel base 1 bedroom, a kitchen, a living room and a washroom. She then moved towards the study table to find many complicated sealing arrays drawn on sheets of paper. She grabbed one of the paper and started to examine it, but found out that it was a bit much complicated for her.

" find anything interesting?. " Naruto said slowly near her ear making her jump "EEP" in surprise. " Ah sorry for startling you Mei. " he laughed missing the death glare he sent towards him.

After that both got comfortable on the couch while making small talks Naruto asking what happened while he was unconsciousness with Mei answering him.

" I still can't believe you defeated Kisame alone. " she said in awe.

"Ah it was not that of a big deal, the only reason I won is because he underestimated me." He lied.

Mei nodded. " Yeah I can see that he always have God complex because of Samehada."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. " you said it like you know him for a long time?."

She sighed and placed her now empty tea cup on the table. " we joined academy same year but Kisame graduated at 10 2 years before any of us. To our graduating class he was kind of a role model."

" I hope you are not here to melt me for killing your crush." He joked escalating a giggle from her and a heated glare from the redhead Kage.

" my crush died when he killed my mother in cold blood." She said making Naruto cringe for bringing up a sore subject.

" I am really sorry Mei I didn't knew." Getting a negative shook of her head in its alright motion. " now if you will excuse me for a bit." He said and moved to his bedroom after a few minutes. He came out wearing a grey sleeveless t shirt and gray baggy pants.

Mei glanced at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. " that looks very similar to Zabuza's ". She said.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said. "Yeah zabuza left it here after my unusual growth spurt. It's nice but I really have to buy something that goes with my style. " he said and missed the gleam coming into Mei's emerald orbs.

" then what are we waiting for lets go." Mei exclaimed and grabbed his right arm with both of hers and sandwiched it between her breasts.

" **Whore/** Whore" Kiyomi and Midoriko said at the same time.

" _Kiyomi-chan?"_ Naruto asked but didn't get any respond. ' _There is something really bothering her, but what?"_ he said to himself and locked the main door behind him.

As they moved through the base Naruto can't help but let a smirk came on his face. The reason is due to all the looks he is getting from the Shinobi and civilian alike. He can see looks of lust and jealousy coming from the female part of the crowd. His smirk widened as he saw the male population glaring murderously in his direction. He can't really blame those guys after all he does have the most beautiful women in rebel base in his arm.

" Here we are Naruto." Mei's voice came.

Naruto glanced at the shop it was a small shop with both shinobi and civilian clothes on the display. What happened after that was a blur for him as Mei dragged him through every corner of the shop. While making him try anything that came in her hands.

3 hours later a overly exhausted Naruto and a very cheerful Mei came out of the shop with his shadow clones carrying the shopping bags.

" if you summoned me to carry shopping bags again I am going to Kill you boss." One of the clone said and just like that other clones also started to complain.

" SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU!" Naruto shouted making all the clones stand in attention. " GO HOME!" and all clones left leaving a trail of dust.

Mei nudge him in shoulder to get his attention when she knew he was paying attention she said. " D-Do you want to grab s-something to eat?." She cursed herself for stammering. ' _why am I getting so nervous."_

Naruto looked at the sky and noticed that it was getting dark looking back at the redhead he nodded. " Yeah let's go, I am starving." Naruto said making her giggle in her hand.

" alright." Both of them left with Mei again on his right arm.

After walking for 20 minutes they reached a seafood restaurant. As both of them stepped inside every head snapped in their direction. " looks like we are getting awful lot of attention today." Naruto said in a shushed tone.

" You have the most beautiful women in Mizu no Kuni hanging off your arm of course we are getting attention." She said with pride in her voice at the mention of the most beautiful woman in Mizu no Kuni. While Naruto laughed a bit at her boasting.

" T-Terumi-s-sama w-what can I d-do for y-you today?." A middle aged man asked sweating a bit.

" Ah Manager-san can we get a table of 2 please." Mei said with a sweet smile.

" o-of course." Manager said and guided them towards the direction of their table.

Both of them made small talks while waiting for their ordered food, and ignoring the looks other occupants were giving them. After some time food arrived which was eaten in comfortable silence. Both just enjoying other's company.

" I really enjoyed today Naruto, maybe we should do it again." Mei said with a genuine smile.

Naruto blushed and nodded " it will my pleas " but whatever he wanted to say got struck in his throat as Mei leaned forward and gave a light kiss on his cheek.

" I will be looking forward to it Naruto . . . . Kun." She smiled at him one last time and took off towards her office with a noticeable spring in her steps.

Naruto shook his head and a large smile came on his face. " Me to Mei, me too".

" Ufufufufu I hope you enjoyed your time with that whore Naruto-kun." A sickly sweet voice said sending shiver down his spine.

Naruto gulped and turned around " Midoriko-chan I " and the last thing he remembered before unconsciousness took over was her sweet smile and her chakra covered knee.

( **Few days Later).**

 **(Rebel HQ).**

 **(Council Room).**

The council room inside the rebel base was packed with shinobis. Mei was sitting in the centre of the oval table with a map of Mizu no Kuni in front of her with a kunai stabbed at a specific position on the map. To her left standing with a stoic expression was none other than the great cross dresser Ao. To her right Zabuza can be seen standing with a serious expression. Behind him the ever shy Chojuro was standing glaring daggers at a certain silverette.

Said silverette was none other than Uzumaki Naruto sitting next to Mei with Kuroyukihime securely resting against his shoulder. Naruto's attire also changed drastically after his shopping trip/date with Mei.

He is now wearing a Black sleeveless blue trimmed waistcoat with a dark blue muscle shirt underneath. Black Anbu pants and metal platted shoes. He is also wearing a pair of black steel platted fingerless gloves he also let his waist length silver hair open without any kind of restrain.

" Ao how much time it will take for our remaining forces to come here?" Mei asked.

" They will be here by midnight Terumi-sama." The Byakugan user answered.

" I still don't think it's a good idea Mei-sama." One of the shinobi spoke.

Mei shook her head negatively. " No this is the best time, Yagura just lost his best shinobi and general and the moral of Kiri forces is really low right now. This is the best time for us to attack Kirigakure and end this war once and for all!." Mei passionately exclaimed.

many shinobi nodded while some still looked doubtful.

Mei sighed " I am not going to force any of you to participate in this, because there is a huge possibility that we may fail." She truthfully said.

" I will stand by your side Terumi-sama." Ao said.

" Y-You can c-count me in a-as well M-Mei-sama." Choujuro said.

" I failed to overthrow Yagura once, but I am not going to fail this time." Zabuza said while gripping the handle of kubikirihocho (Decapitating carving knife, Executioner's Blade) a bit more tightly.

A smile came on auburn hair beauty's face she then glanced at the silverette next to her.

" What do you think Naruto-kun?"

" do you really need to ask, until I got to fight Yagura myself it doesn't matter if we attack now or sometime later." Mei frowned a bit at his words. "but this land has been painted red by the blood of innocent due to single persons insanity. There are very few things that can tick me off and after living here for nearly an Year now I came to understand the pain all of you guys suffered for so long." He unsheathed Kuroyukihime and stabbed it inside the ground. " and now I can't wait to get my hands on the guy who is root of all this pain."

Mei's frown turned into a beaming smile which was replicated by everyone present in the room.

" Then its decided tomorrow we will march towards Kirigakure. And let's make sure that the day of tomorrow will go down in history books as the day when REBELS ENDED THE CIVIL WAR!" cheers erupted in the room as Mei finished.

Naruto nodded and a smile came on his face as he said.

" _I am coming for you Isobu "._

*************************************** **Ja ne********************************************

 **End Chapter.**

 **And Cut!.**

 **This concluded chapter 9 of Naruto Shi no Kami: Legend of The Crystals. Soory there was no action in this chapter. But the next to be full of it. so in this chapter Naruto finally meet Shinigami and also learned about his family heritage Tsukiakari. So what's going to happen now? If you want to find out then stay tuned.**

 **Hellwalker: Finally i was able to update. Sorry guys for the late update I completed this nearly 2 weeks ago. But it was saved in my laptop which my mother took away because I was playing Ages of empire 3 a day before my exam hehe. But even then I scored 90% in my exams take that mom. But really it was really frustrating not being able to update. Ah yeah now it feels good.**

 **Naruto: Do you know how weird that last line sounded.**

 **Hellwalker: Shut up idiot.**

 **Hellwalker: For those who does not know which God control which elements here's the list.**

 **Amaterasu: fire.**

 **Tsukuyomi: Wind.**

 **Susanoo: Water.**

 **Hachiman: Earth.**

 **Raijin: Lightning.**

 **Shinigami: Life and Death.**

 **In last month I got a lot of Pm's asking to me to add Hinata to the Harem. But I am really sorry to inform you this that there will be NO Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten or anyother girls from Naruto's age group. Sorry about that but how it is.**

 **Hellwalker: Ja ne see you guys in a few days until then stay safe and protect your precious people. And don't forget to review, favorite and follow.**

'


End file.
